


Приемыш

by BlackAvalon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Gen, fem!Bilbo, Торин усыновляет Фили, сирота!Фили, смена пола
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAvalon/pseuds/BlackAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случилось так, что у врат города нашли мертвую женщину с живым младенцем в руках. Ребенка приютила семья мыловаров и назвала его Фили. Шло время, малыш рос и становилось ясно, что ребенок не совсем человек. Маленького Фили били и оскорбляли. Кому нужен чужой ребенок? Кто станет его жалеть? Но вот однажды...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

Грозы бывают разными… иногда приходят такие грозы, что не деревья гнутся-ломаются, а народ родину теряет…

В тот жуткий год, черный год, потемнело небо от крыла дракона и земля дрогнула, и небо опалилось огнем страшным… 

Люди шептались, со страхом смотря на далекие горы, родину гномов, и молили богов, чтобы беда прошла стороной….

И никто не пожелал прийти на помощь тем, кто был добрым соседом.

Справедливости ради, не только люди, но и пресветлые эльфы, повернулись спиной к чужой беде…

Своя шкура более ценна – так было, так есть и будет во веки веков!

И царство гномов пало под огнем дракона.

Мало кто выжил из подгорного народа, а те кто выжил, оказались разобщены. Кто винил во всем семью Короля и отказался следовать за наследником. Но обвинителей было мало. Гномы не приучены к стыдному делу – обвинять другого в бедах. Вина на всех равная…

Теперь главное – выжить. Выжить да с силами собраться, чтобы вернуть то, что утеряно было. А для этого дом нужен, хоть временный. И повел наследник гномов свой народ в другие земли, оставив за спиной тех, кто сам отвернулся от него.

Многое повидали гномы в чужих землях – злобы и насмешек, да только сильнее сплотились в своей беде, стремясь поддержать друг друга.

И они выжили…

А те, кто обвинил наследника в бедах сгинули, не оставив после себя, казалось бы, ни следа, ни памяти…

И все же след остался.

… В серый день, под проливным ледяным дождем, брела женщина, бережно прижимая к себе маленький сверток. Силы покидали ее с каждым шагом. Синие глаза потускнели и женщина без сил опустилась на землю, в липкую грязь.

– Ничего… – шептали тонкие губы. – Ничего, мой маленький… Все будет хорошо…все… хорошо…

Она бессильно опустилась на землю и закрыла глаза.

Дождь сильно и зло бил тугими струями по телу женщины, грохотал гром. Но меж громовых раскатов был слышен отчаянный, детский плач…


	2. Chapter 2

– Ты, мерзкое отродье! – разъяренный женский вопль разорвал тишину жаркого летнего дня. 

Старая бабка, проходящая мимо высокого крепкого забора, испуганно вздрогнула и уронила полное ведро воды.

– Ох, ты ж… Ох, да что же это… – забормотала расстроено бабка, неодобрительно косясь на забор, из-за которого неслись злые, визгливые вопли.

– … гномий вышметок! Я тебе что велела сделать, а?! Что, мелкая дрянь? Вот, тебе, вот, будешь знать у меня!

Маленький мальчик вжался в бревенчатую стену дома, испуганно прикрыв голову руками. Нависшая над ним женщина, красная от злости, безжалостно охаживала ребенка ударами толстой хворостины. Мальчик беззвучно плакал, вздрагивал от болезненных ударов, но даже не пытался убежать или вымолить прощение. Куда же бежать, если в целом мире нет никого, кто бы просто пожалел его?

Хворостина с хрустом обломилась об тоненькое тельце ребенка, который не сдержал вскрика.

– Тьфу на тебя! – сплюнула женщина. – Твареныш…

Схватив мальчика за руку, она буквально втащила его в сарай и швырнула на земляной пол, рядом с огромной кучей овечьей шерсти, бережно расположенной на толстой мешковине.

– Чтобы до вечера все перебрал! Чтобы в шерсти ни одного репья, ни одной сориночки не было! А не то я тебе такую трепку устрою, что ты у меня хуже ворлока взвоешь! Понял меня, дрянь такая?! 

– Да… – еле слышно отозвался мальчик, садясь у шерсти.

– Ну, смотри у меня… – грозно прошипела женщина и вышла из сарая, сердито пнув по дороге облезлого, тощего кота.

Фили, а именно так звали мальчика, судорожно вздохнул, протер глаза локтем и тоскливо окинул взором огромную кучу. Перебрать ЭТО до вечера, за пару часов, казалось совершенно невозможно! Но если он не сделает хотя бы половины, то его точно побьют, и еще сильнее, чем ему досталось только что! А так, может хозяйке лень будет его наказывать…

Мальчик старался изо всех сил, тщательно выбирая из шерсти колючки, соринки, листочки и он, на удивление, сделал даже больше половины! Вечно раздраженная хозяйка заглянула вечером в сарай, окинула взглядом перебранную шерсть, помяла ее клочок в руках, а после фыркнула:

– Хоть какой-то от тебя прок! 

Фили, который сжавшись, ждал приговора, было обрадовался, поднял голову, с надеждой посмотрев на хозяйку, но тут же получил сильный подзатыльник.

– Ведь можешь, когда хочешь! А то кормишь-кормишь… Загони уток, покорми кур да собери все яблоки под яблоней – гнилые к свиньям, а хорошие – только съешь у меня хоть одно! – в дом чтоб принес!

… На небе уж темнело, когда Фили, набрав полную корзину яблок, с трудом притащил ее в дом своих хозяев-благодетелей. А в доме так пахло вкусной мясной похлебкой и только испеченным хлебом, что голова мальчика закружилась. Как же ему хотелось есть! Может хозяйка сжалится и даст ему хоть краюшку хлеба? Но на голодный, жалобный взгляд синих глаз, хозяйка скривилась и вытолкнула мальчика за дверь.

Фили постоял перед захлопнувшейся дверью, за которой раздавался довольный гогот мужа хозяйки, и поплелся в сарай.  
Там, в темном углу, была целая куча соломы. На ней мальчик и спал большую часть года. Только холодной зимой ему разрешалось ночевать в теплом хозяйском доме. Да и тогда, дальше порога не пускали…

Мальчик закопался в сено, свернулся в комочек, жалко всхлипнул от голода…

Серый кот, старый, облезлый, без одного уха, урчащей тенью свернулся в клубок рядом с ним. Теплый язычок лизнул  
соленую, чумазую щеку и Фили в ответ благодарно погладил кота.

Только кот в его коротенькой жизни дарил ему капельку ласки… 

…утром Фили проснулся от привычного сердитого вопля хозяйки. К счастью мальчика, в это утро ему дали кусок черствого хлеба и полкружки молока. Редкость необыкновенная! Фили съел все до крошки и осторожно выпил все, до последней капельки, восхитительно вкусное молоко.

А потом хозяйка всучила ему тяжелую корзинку яблок и потащила на городской рынок. Там, найдя свободное место, она велела мальчику:

– Стой здесь! Я пойду куплю ниток, и чтоб когда я вернулась, ты продал все яблоки! Пять яблок – одна медяшка, понял меня? 

– Да…

– Смотри у меня!

Дав Фили напоследок подзатыльник, женщина ушла, а мальчик остался стоять рядом с корзинкой яблок.

– Тетенька! Купите яблочки! Вкусные яблочки! Купите, тетенька!

– Да кому нужны твои яблоки! – зло буркнул проходящий мимо мужчина и зло пнул корзину, да так, что она опрокинулась  
и яблоки, подпрыгивая, покатились в разные стороны под ноги прохожих. 

Фили в ужасе застыл…

Пропали яблоки…

Что же теперь будет?

Фили, тихонько взвыв, сел на корточки и тихо заплакал, уткнувшись лицом в коленки. 

– Че, выродок, выпорют тебя, да? – глумливо спросил подросток, что сидел на телеге с мешками в нескольких шагах. – Так тебе и надо, гномий вышметок! Уродец белобрысый…

Фили обреченно плакал. Его ведь действительно побьют, точно побьют! Сначала хозяйка, а после, дома, и ее муж… ремнем или палкой, без всякой жалости. И хоть плачь, хоть кричи, а будут бить со всей силы…

За несчастную корзинку яблок.

– Эй, малыш… – чья-то рука ласково коснулась худенького плечика и Фили испуганно дернулся в сторону, вскидывая заплаканные глаза… прямо перед ним, опустившись на одно колено, стоял черноволосый гном с пронзительными синими глазами. Большой, сильный… Фили испугано смотрел на него. 

– Не бойся, – тихо сказал гном. – Я не трону тебя. Как тебя зовут?

– Ф-фи-ли… – заикаясь, выдавил мальчик.

– А меня зовут Торин, – спокойно сказал гном, с затаенной жалостью разглядывая маленького оборвыша. – Как ты здесь оказался? Где твои родители?

– Нет у него родителей! – выкрикнул с телеги мальчишка, который при появлении гнома вначале решил помолчать. – Его мамка у врат города померла! Которая всем гномам давала!

Фили испуганно сжался, увидев, как резко потемнел лицом гном. Фили прекрасно знал кто он. Он отродье, ублюдок, урод… вышметок! Он позорище и грязь. Он не гном, и не человек… он… уродец. Который смеет походить своими светлыми волосами на нормального человеческого ребенка. А ну гном разозлится сейчас, что Фили похож на ребенка гномов?!

– Дяденька… миленький! Не бейте меня! – расплакался Фили, дрожа всем телом.

Торин побелел. Дикость происходящего не укладывалось в голове…

А за спиной яростно взвизгнули:

– Ты, вышметок! Что ты опять натворил?!


	3. Chapter 3

Рука горела огнем, но Фили только всхлипывал и изо всех сил старался не плакать, но упрямые слезы сами текли по щекам. Хозяйка тащила его за собой, вцепившись в болящее запястье. Она шла так быстро, что Фили пришлось практически бежать за ней, и все равно не поспевал и спотыкался и чуть не падал…

– Мерзкая дрянь, навязался на наши головы… Вот погоди! Придем домой – такую трепку получишь! Ты что на рынке устроил?! Дрянь подзаборная! Тварь неблагодарная! Ну, погоди у меня… 

От хозяйки шла такая волна злости, а ее слова сулили ТАКОЕ наказание, что у Фили сердце вставало в горле от страха. Она втащила его во двор их дома, где ее муж, мучимый похмельем после вчерашнего, а потому нынче пребывавший в не лучшем расположении духа, стоял у большого чана с мылом на огне и медленно мешал булькающую массу. Обернувшись на хлопнувшую калитку, он сразу все понял, увидав злющую жену и перепуганного, всего в слезах, мальчишку.

– Что эта тварь натворила? – зло спросил он, снимая чан с огня.

– Что натворил? Я тебе скажу что! Эта тварь неблагодарная, на весь рынок нас опозорила! Мало яблоки под копыта лошадей отправил, так еще этот сучий выродок посмел гному нажалиться! Что мы его смертным боем бьем! Ты бы видел как эта гнусь бородатая на меня смотрела! А все из-за этого сученыша!

Хозяйка в приступе ярости швырнула мальчонку под ноги мужа и ушла в дом, крикнув на последок:

– Выпори его! Сил моих на него нет!

– Я тебя выпорю… – прошипел мужчина, выдергивая ремень из пояса штанов. – Так выпорю, что ты, твареныш, седьмицу не встанешь!

Фили затравленно вжался в стену сарая, закрывая головенку тонкими руками…

*************************************************************************

– И что? – спросил Двалин, со стуком ставя кружку на стол.

– Ничего, – сумрачно отвечал Торин, сверля взором нетронутое пиво в своей кружке.

– И правильно, – кивнул Двалин одобрительно. – Собачится из-за человеческого щенка.

Торин наконец-то поднял глаза на товарища и Двалин хмыкнул в ответ на невысказанное неодобрение. Наконец-то хоть какие-то эмоции, а то сидит как камень и говорит бесстрастным тоном. 

– Он был похож на нас, – веско обронил Торин.

– Среди нас светловолосых нет.

– Нет, – согласился Торин. – Но что если он и впрямь полукровка? 

– Какой гном свяжется с человеческой… бабой? – резко возразил ему Двалин. – Хорошо. Полукровка. И что? У него дурная кровь. Крысы порождают крыс, а шлюхи…

Двалин на миг запнулся, подыскивая определение:

–… тоже крысят. Брось, Торин. Забудь. Что он тебе? У нас после всего столько сирот, а ты о человечьем думаешь.

– Ты его не видел.

– Не видел. Но всех не обогреешь. И у тебя теперь Кили, забыл?

– Нет, спасибо что напомнил, – с желчью отвечал Торин, раздраженно дернув уголком рта. 

Торин был зол на старого друга. Все, что он сказал, было правдой. Сирот на земле столько, что не сосчитать. И у его народа, лишившегося дома, их тоже было много. И он должен был думать прежде о них… но у гномов ребенок-сирота и сиротой в полной мере не был. Его всегда забирали под свое крыло близкие-дальние родственники, побратимы отцов и просто друзья. Так что у него не было нужды задумываться над этим. Единственный ребенок-сирота о котором Торин должен был думать был сыном его сестры Дис – Кили. Мальчик совсем недавно потерял отца…

Но почему из головы не идет тот светловолосый мальчуган?! 

«Дяденька… миленький! Не бейте меня!»

Торин устало потер глаза. На душе было гадостно… 

– Так когда вы возвращаетесь в Эред Луин? – голос Двалина вновь вырвал Торина из тяжких дум. Пару мгновений он осмысливал вопрос, смотря на допивающего вторую кружку пива друга.

– Через две седьмицы, – ответил он наконец. – Сын Глоина приболел. Как поправиться, так все вместе и отправимся. Не дело одним отправляться в путь.

– Правильно, – кивнул Двалин. – Я с вами поеду. Как раз в последний раз караван провожу и вернусь к сроку. 

– Я рад, – просто сказал Торин. 

– Значит, договорились, – кивнул, вставая Двалин. – Ладно, бывай… и выбрось ты этого щенка из головы! 

Торин поморщился, но ничего на это не ответил. Если бы Двалин видел того мальчонку, то у него бы язык не повернуться так его назвать. Щенок! Да какой же это щенок? Маленький, худой, перепуганный… но не смотря на волосы, так похожий на них!

_«Его мамка всем гномам давала!»_

_«Нет у него родителей! Его мамка у врат города померла!»_

__Торин зло мотнул головой. Все внутри переворачивалось от воспоминаний. И в голову упорно лезло, какой злой была та человечка… как бы не сорвалась на пацаненке, а тот и так был перепуган. Гномов люди ныне в ни во что ставят, а тут полукровка! Дурные предчувствия не оставляли Торина. Это же так легко сорвать злость на ребенке, который и сдачи-то дать не может! Что, если… пока он тут сидит и пиво пьет, мальчонку до смерти забьют?

Этой мысли Торин не выдержал. Подхватился, бросил подавальщице за пиво монету и бросился вон из трактира…

Вот только как найти в человеческом городе мальчика-полукровку?

… А в это время Фили лежал на куче старой, истлевшей соломы, страшно избитый. У него не было сил даже плакать от боли во всем теле. Старый, облезлый кот, мурча, приткнулся к боку мальчика. С ресниц мальчика скатилась по грязной щеке слезинка…

Ему так хотелось пить!

А у дверей сарая, на старом ведре, балансируя на кромке, сидел воробей и весело чирикая, окунался в водичку, встряхивался, топорща перышки…

А Фили хотелось пить…

И все его тело горело и жгло после побоев.

Малыш закрыл глаза и провалился в забытье…


	4. Chapter 4

_Семь дней спустя..._

… Младенец в люльке душераздирающе вопил, и его плач, срывающийся в визг, резал по ушам. Крохотная девочка в сером, мешковатом платье, лет четырех, устало раскачивала туда-сюда люльку, подвешенную на веревку во внутреннем дворе, и приговаривала:

– А-а-а! А-а-а! – но бесконечное «аа-а!» младенца не утихомиривало, а только казалось еще более заставляло визжать, отчего хотелось зажать уши. 

Коканье кур, бродящих по двору, сливалось с воплями младенца, создавая непередаваемую какофонию шума, в который вплетался басовитый лай соседнего пса. Двое мальчишек 12 и 14 лет в дальнем углу двора рубили на досках мягкие мыльные пластины на большие серо-коричневые куски и складывали их на деревянный настил под соломенным скатом крыши сарая – на просушку. И эти двое нет-нет да поглядывали со злорадством в сторону большого глиняного корыта, от которого несло ужасающе застарелой мочой. Мальчик лет восьми-девяти, рябой от пережитой оспы, и с косящими в стороны глазами, стоял в этом чане, медленно переступая с ноги на ногу, потихоньку двигаясь по кругу, где вымачивалась в перепрелой моче до мягкости домотканое полотно, которое после окрасят и продадут на рынке. Мальчишка не подымал головы, и лицо у него застыло в маске угрюмости, ненависти и отвращения.

Но в своем горе мученика он был не одинок. Рядом с ним в этом же чане топталась по полотну худенькая фигурка светловолосого малыша, что был ему чуть выше пояса.

Косоглазый мальчишка был в старой серой рубахе, что мешком спускалась почти до колен, и эта была единственная одежонка на его теле. Вонючей субстанции в глубоком чане-корыте было на три ладони и мальчишке было велено снять штаны, чтобы они не провоняли и не намокли случайно. Мальчонка же топтавшийся рядом с ним был и вовсе… гол. И утопал в этом чане по самые колени.

– У-а-а-а!!! – новый виток визга-плача и женщина, что стирала ожесточенно белье посреди двора в деревянном корыте, вскинулась и рявкнула:

– Да утихомирь ты его наконец, дрянь сопливая!

Девочка вжала голову в плечи и затрясла люльку еще сильнее. 

И вот в этот самый миг, когда женщина отвернулась, косой мальчишка, преисполненный злостью на свою участь, с силой пихнул светловолосого мальчика. Тот от неожиданности не удержался на ногах и плюхнулся навзничь в вонючую застарелую мочу… 

Мальчишки, рубящие мыло, рассмеялись, весело переглядываясь и пихая друг друга в бока кулаками. 

– Да что же это такое! – в сердцах бросив тряпку в корыто женщина, вытирая руки, зло зыркнула на косого мальчишку и несчастного малыша, что медленно поднялся в чане на ноги.

С волос маленького мальчика струйками текла моча, и женщину передернуло от отвращения. Тут вновь завопил младенец, у которого резались зубы и, сплюнув на землю, на давно не метенный двор, она широким шагом подошла к люльке и взяла младенца на руки, который тут же стал на порядок тише реветь, опустившись до нудного нытья. 

И вот тут в калитку громко постучали.

– Кого там принесла нелегкая?! – зло крикнула женщина. – Заходите! Открыто!

С противным скрипом, перекошенная калитка открылась и во двор вступил гном. Черноволосый, с тонкими нитями седины в шевелюре, с короткой бородой, одетый в не новую, но опрятную и аккуратно зашитую одежду. Коренастый, низкорослый, но в нем чудилась скрытая сила, на порядок выше, чем у обычного человека. Наружность гнома была достаточно приятна. Выглядел он куда ладнее ее мужа-человека и даже… самую малость (про себя подумалось женщине)… благородно. Хотя это чушь несусветная! Гном и вдруг благородный!

– Чего надо? – грубо спросила хозяйка дома, с нескрываемым презрением смотря на гнома. 

Взгляд гнома в ответ ей совершенно не понравился. Будто ножом полоснули синие глаза.

– Мне сказали здесь живет семья мыловара, – холодно сказал он. – Что взяла на воспитание мальчика-полукровку.

– Ну? И что? – грубо спросила женщина, качая младенца на руках. – Взяли на свою голову дармоеда, по доброте душевной! А вам-то чего? 

И тут ее осенило. Она вспомнила этого гнома!

– А! Так это вы! Вы тогда были на базаре! 

– Да, это я, – сухо подтвердил Торин, пытаясь подавить отвращение к этой женщине.

Он незаметно окинул взглядом двор, заметив девочку, двух мальчишек с мылом, таращившихся на него, косого мальчишку в чане и… Фили. Хрупкая, мокрая фигурка стояла в том же чане. Все внутри Торина скрутило от наплыва злости. Он единым взглядом охватил голенькое тельце на котором россыпью темнели синяки, ссадины и росчерки рубцов. 

– Я хочу забрать мальчика, – еле выдавил он, подымая тяжелый взор на женщину.

Та фыркнула:

– С чего бы это? С чего это он вам сда… ах, вот оно что! Это ваше отродье мы растили! Хлеб переводили! Ишь ты… явился, а! Забрать хочет! А платить-то кто за него будет?! Мы на него деньги тратили! Пятнадцать лет с этим выродком возились! Ишь ты… забрать!! 

Торин окаменел. В глазах потемнело и висках застучали молотки, а в уши ввинчивался визг женщины и хныканье младенца у нее на руках. Как он сдержался неизвестно Предкам…

– Деньги? – рыкнул он и так, что женщина поперхнулась своими словами, опасливо отступив. – Деньги?! Прекрасно! 

Он шагнул к ней, вынимая из кармана худой кошелек. Зло-раздраженно рванул за завязки и вытряхнул на ладонь пять золотых монет.

– Так бери за него золото! – и он всучил ей все пять монет, на которые женщина вытаращилась, не веря себе. 

Пять золотых! Пять! Да они за год меньше зарабатывают! 

Она судорожно сжала ладонь в миг вспотев и уже рассчитав куда их потратить. А гном со злобно горящими глазами стремительно подошел к чану и выдернул съежившегося, испуганного Фили из чана. Торин на миг задохнулся от вони – от мальчика невыносимо несло мочой, и сам он был мокр как мышь и весь липкий. И все же, даже не поморщившись от омерзения, крепко прижал к себе, не думая об одежде. Главное – уйти.

Сейчас же уйти с этого двора. 

Останавливать его никто не собирался. Женщина с деньгами и младенцем рванула в дом, прятать деньги видимо, а дети молча проводили его взорами. И как бы зол не был Торин, его кольнул взгляд младшей девочки – завистливый до невозможности. И он ни на миг не усомнился отчего – ей хотелось, чтобы забрали ее. Но она человек и ей лучше оставаться с людьми. 

Торин быстрым шагом уходил прочь от этого двора, устремившись по кривой улочке грязного человеческого города, что в ни в коей мере не походил на блистательный Дэйл у Одинокой Горы, покинутой родины гнома. Впрочем, Дэйла уже нет… есть пепелище оставленное драконом…

Мальчонка на его руках сидел прижухнув, опустив головенку, съежившись. Порыв ледяного осеннего ветра, неожиданно налетевшего, заставил Торина чуть прийти в себя. Он сорвал с пояса повязанный короткий фартук (так спешил из кузни, что снять позабыл) и укатал в него мальчика.

Горестный, придушенный всхлип Фили коребнул душу.

– Не бойся, – попытался успокоить мальчика Торина. – Я не обижу тебя. Сейчас к нам придем, помоем тебя… ну же! Не реви!

– Дяденька… – всхлипнул Фили, с рыданием. – Я вонючий… а вы… одежда…

– Ерунда, одежда, – горячо выдохнул Торин, чувствуя, как от жалости сжимается сердце. – Постирать можно. 

… На дальнем конце городка, у самых стен на небольшой улочке обосновались временно примерно с дюжину семей гномы. Как бы не были бедны изгнанники и беженцы павшего Эребора, а все же смогли наскрести деньги трудами и снять-выкупить на время домишки на бедной улочке. Все же пусть и затратно, но все же более безопасно, как ни кинь…

В одном из таких домишек, маленьком, всего из двух комнат, жила сестра Торина со своим сыном Кили. До не давнего времени жила с мужем, который ушел на заработки с одним из караванов и не вернулся. В стычке с разбойниками, напавшими на караван, гнома задело шальной стрелой… отравленной каким-то ядом. И сестра Торина, Дис, осталась вдовой, с ребенком на руках. Как Торин узнал, так и приехал к ней. А как он мог иначе?

Маленький Кили вначале дичился своего дядю, но уже через пару дней хвостиком ходил за ним и потешно пытался подражать во всем. Дис не могла сдержать грустной улыбки, смотря как Кили подражает походке Торина, тому как он говорит, ест… а раньше он хвостиком ходил за отцом.

Мальчику очень нужен рядом отец… мужчина.

Кили сидит на низком порожке и вглядывается в дальний конец улочки, дожидаясь дядю. Дядю, который подарил ему почти как настоящий деревянный меч. И рогатку сделал… и стрелять учил. И вообще…

Почему его так долго нет?

Вечером он всегда возвращался, а на улице уже темнеет, а его нет и нет…

Когда на дальнем конце улочке появился Торин, Кили подскочил с радостным воплем и бросился к дяде навстречу:

– Дядя То-о-рин!!! 

Кили мчался из-зо всех сил стремясь как можно быстрее добежать и кинуться на шею дяди, но… подбежав изумленно затормозил, отчаянно и удивленно заморгав. На руках уставшего дяди сидел мальчик… мальчик-гном со странными светло-золотыми волосами.

– Кили, – мягко сказал Торин, протянув ему руку.

Кили ухватился за его ладонь, изумленно поглядывая то на лицо дяди, то на мальчика, что прижимался к дяде. Из дерюги, в которую он был закутан, торчали голые ноги… и еще… Кили принюхался недоуменно.

– Дядя, кто это? – удивленно спросил он. 

– Это Фили, – ответил ему Торин. – Он будет теперь жить с нами. И будет тебе братом.

Личико Кили изумленно вытянулось. Братом? 

Кили вновь растерерянно посмотрел на мальчика, что прятал лицо на груди Торина и внутри него заворочилось что-то не хорошее, похожее на зависть. Это его дядя! Это его дядя должен нести на руках! А не этого… вонючку! Кили сердито засопел…

– Не хочу… – пробурчал он себе под нос, неслышно.

Тут они подошли к дому и их уже встречала мама. Которая охнула, всплеснув руками и протянув руки, шагнула к Торину, забирая из его рук мальчика. Торин зашел вслед за ней в дом, а Кили задержался на пороге, смотря вслед маме и дяде.

И если бы Торин обернулся… но Торин не обернулся. 

Кили сердито сжимал кулачки.


	5. Chapter 5

… Малыш ежился, когда руки женщины осторожно касались его и ласковый голос мало успокаивал мальчика. Почти горячая вода в большой лохани приятно грела тело, а душистое мыло щекотало нос, отчего ему хотелось чихнуть. Мочалка в руке госпожи-гномки коснулась его лопаток, подымаясь выше к шее, и мальчик тут же втянул голову в плечи.   
Дис с жалостью смотрела на худенькие, острые плечи, покрытые застарелыми синяками и ссадинами. Синяки были везде – на руках, ногах, спине… хотя не то, чтобы их было много. Куда хуже были некрасивые бугристые рубцы, сплошь усеявшие руки белесыми полосками, ноги ниже колен являли собой туже картину – будто кто-то со всей силой долго-долго бил по ногам прутьями-розгами.

Бедный ребенок… он испуганно сжимается от одних прикосновений!

Сколько же пришлось вытерпеть этому маленькому гномику! Без семьи, один-одинешенький, у злых людей… волосы у него светлые, а глаза… а телом… нет, он явно принадлежит к ее народу. Слава Махалу, что он привел Торина к этому мальчику!

– Вот так… – мягко сказала Дис. – Теперь мы чистые. Ну-ка!

Она подхватила мальчика подмышки и, вынув из лохани, поставила на табурет у горящего камина. Быстро вытерла мальчика льняным полотенцем, промокнула светлые кудри и завернула мальчика в другое большое, сухое и чистое полотенце, вышитое по краям традиционным узором.

– Так… во что же нам тебя одеть? Ну-ка, подожди…

Дис оставили мальчика и прошла к сундуку у стены. В этот миг в комнату заглянула черноволосая головенка маленького мальчика. Мальчонка ревниво ожег взглядом стоящего на табурете Фили, замотанного в полотенце. Фили будто почувствовал взгляд и повернул голову, и стоило взглядам детей встретиться, как Кили тут же показал язык Фили.

– Вонючка! – прошипел Кили с чувством от дверей. 

Дис, которая открыв сундук перебирала внутри вещи, услышала злое шипение сына.

– Кили! – сердито прикрикнула она, и головенка сына тут же исчезла в дверях. Топот маленьких ножек показал, что негодник поспешил сбежать от гнева мамы.

Дис сердито поджала губы. Ничего, кое-кто еще получит по своей маленькой, мягкой попе! Она с ним серьезно поговорит. Ни за что, ни про что обижать Фили!

«Так, спокойно,» – сказала себе Дис. – «Ты после с ним поговоришь, а сейчас Фили.»

Она вынула из сундука детскую синюю рубашонку и коричневые штанишки, пару носочков из нежнейшего пуха горных коз и вернулась к Фили.

– Давай-ка одеваться, малыш. И не обращай внимания на этого маленького грубияна. Кили добрый мальчик и вы с ним еще подружитесь. 

Она одела Фили, и сняла его с табурета. Надо бы и обуть мальчика, да обувки не было. Килины запасные ботиночки явно были малы. Ну, ничего, в доме достаточно тепло, а носочки из пуха козы должны были справиться с прохладным деревянным полом. Она усадила тихого Фили на лавку у стола и принялась накрывать стол к ужину. Расставила чашки, положила ложки, порезала крупными ломтями хлеб… появившийся Торин, уже переодевшийся в чистую одежду, тут же был взят в оборот.

– Торин, вынеси лохань с водой. И позови Кили, ужинать будем!

– Хорошо, – кивнул Торин.

И тут Торин и Дис чисто случайно заметили… светловолосый Фили опасливо протянул ручонку и очень быстро схватив самый маленький кусочек хлеба, сунул его за пазуху рубашонки. Он проделал это так быстро, что Дис на миг усомнилась в увиденном. Но Торин был уверен в том, что видел это. Сердце нехорошо кольнуло, но он сдержался и не стал показывать, что увидел воровство хлеба. 

Ребенок, украдкой прячущий хлеб… 

И мальчик при этом с таким страхом посмотрел в их сторону…

Торин сжал зубы, подхватил лохань с грязной водой, и вышел из кухни вон. Ногой открыл дверь на улицу, вышел, выплеснул из лохани воду, обернулся… и обнаружил Кили. Мальчик стоял перед ним, сердито-обижено выпятив нижнюю губешку…

– Кто этот вонючка? Зачем ты его принес? – требовательно спросил мальчик.

Торин на миг замер. Поставил лохань на землю, крутанул Кили за руку, разворачивая спиной к себе и жестко хлопнул по жопе.

– Чтобы я никогда больше этого не слышал, ясно? – ледяным тоном сказал он. – Марш в дом!

Кили аж задохнулся от неожиданности и обиды. Ему?! Поджопник?! За что?! За эту Вонючку?! Но он же правду сказал! Губы Кили затряслись, захотелось зареветь, убежать и пусть дядя со своим Вонючкой остается!

Кили всерьез обиделся. Но он мужественно сдержал слезы от обиды и с прямой спиной, гордо и молча пошел к дому вперед дяди. Так они и в дом вошли, и в кухню прошли. Кили мрачно протопал к столу, сел на лавку, поднял глаза и тут же увидел его. прямо перед собой. В синей рубашке с красивым узором по вороту…

_«Хм-м… маленький ты еще для этой рубашки. Ничего, подрастешь, будешь по праздникам ее носить!»_

Голос мамы прогремел в мыслях Кили…

А этот Вонючка в ЕГО рубашке!

– МАМА, ЭТО МОЯ РУБАШКА!! – обижено возопил Кили.

– Кили!! – в голос прикрикнули на мальчика Торин и Дис.

Вонючка опасливо вжал голову в плечи, но Кили не было до него дела… МАМА И ДЯДЯ ОТДАЛИ ЕГО ВЕЩЬ ЭТОМУ! ОТДАЛИ! А что потом?... игрушки? А… а как же Кили? 

– Мама… – несчастно вопросил Кили подняв глазенки, полные слез на Дис.

Сердце Дис дрогнуло, но все же она взяла себя в руки и строго сказала:

– Кили, перестань. 

– Кили, не позорься, – сердито добавил дядя Торин.

Нет, это было свыше сил Кили!

Мальчик выскочил из-за стола и со слезами бросился прочь из кухни.

– Кили! – крикнула вслед мама.

– Пусть его, Дис, – удержал Торин сестру. – Вернется, я с ним поговорю. 

… Фили сидел за столом тихо-тихо, как мышка. Было страшно и… неудобно. Он никогда не сидел за столом. Не ему, дармоеду и уроду, сидеть за столом со всеми, и есть вкусное. Но госпожа гномка посадила его стол, и когда ее сын закричал от возмущения никто его не прогнал из-за стола и не сорвал с него рубашку… хотя Фили ждал этого. Ведь он одел чужую рубашку!

– Ешь, милый, – сказала госпожа Дис и поставила перед ним глиняную миску до краев полную рассыпчатой кашей.

Живот Фили болезненно скрутило, так хотелось есть!

– Ешь, – мягко сказала госпожа Дис, и пододвинула к нему миску.

Фили опасливо, голодно глянул на нее и на Торина, вцепился одной ручонкой в миску, угнулся над ней и… жадно глотая, стал есть. Торин и Дис шокировано замерли за столом с ложками в руках. Потрясенно переглянулись. Нет, они понимали, что мальчик наголодался в жизни, но… ЕСТЬ РУКАМИ?!

А рядом с Фили лежала ложка…

… Кили убежал из дома. Выбежал на улочку, на которой расположились старые домишки, что снимали гномы, и шмыгая носом, вытирая локтем слезы, побрел по ней от дома. Дошел до конца улочки и сел у забора, прямо на траву, чувствуя себя разнесчастным. 

Они его променяли… на Вонючку!

– Эй, Кили, ты чего здесь? – вдруг спросил кто-то, остановившись рядом.

Кили сердито зыркнул на старые сапожки, облепленные грязью. 

– Сижу… – пробурчал он.

– А чего сидишь? – с любопытством спросил хозяин сапожек и присел рядом.

Кили хмуро посмотрел на усевшегося рядом мальчика. Рыжий, вихрастый, с конопушками… соседский Вий, чуть-чуть старше самого Кили.

– Чего случилось-то? – с сочувствием спросил Вий.

– Угу, случилось… – пробубнил Кили. – Дядя Вонючку принес…

– Какую-такую Вонючку? – вытаращился Вий с любопытством.

– Такую! Желтую и вонючую! – выпалил Кили, а после все-все рассказал. И про дядю, который сказал, что будет вместо папы. И что дядя взял и притащил – на руках! – вонючего мальчишку с желтыми волосами. И про рубашку. И про поджопник! 

– Ого, – потрясенно сказал Вий.

– Ага, – шмыгнул носом Кили. – Представляешь?

– М-дя… – протянул Вий. – Ну, ты и влип! Теперь они этому Вонючке все самое вкусное отдавать будут. И твои игрушки, и прочее… и сладости. Взрослые они такие… как новый ребенок в доме, так все ему. Мои вон, девчонку завели и все. Я мол большой, а она маленькая. И все. Знаешь, как обидно? Отец и мамка над пляшут и пляшут, а я… будто меня и нет! Больше я им не нужен… 

Вий расстроено вздохнул, а Кили потрясенно уставился на него.

Это что же получается?... 

– Да ну их, этих взрослых! – сердито-обиженно махнул рукой Вий. – Хочешь посмотреть на котят? Я их тут на чердаке дома нашел! Маленькие, слепые еще, хвостики ниточками! Смешные! Наверно, только из камушков появились!

Кили тут же напрочь забыл про Вонючку. Таких маленьких котят он никогда не видел. Жутко, как интересно!

До самого позднего вечера Кили и Вий просидели на чердаке, разглядывая новорожденных котят и с любопытством смотрели, как кошка-мама кормила, вылизывала своих деток. Она любила своих малышей! Вот если бы их так мамы любили! И не было никаких вонючек и девчонок!

– Ки-ли-и!! Ки-и-ли!!

Голос Дис разнесся по улочке и Кили встрепенулся на чердаке.

– Мама зовет… ладно, я пойду…

– Пока, – попрощался с ним Вий. 

Кили слез с чердака по длинной, неудобной лестнице и медленно побрел домой. Не хотелось идти… но в животе уже урчал   
голодный еж, а еще Кили отчаянно мечтал, что Вонючка исчезнет, раствориться в воздухе. Что его не будет дома…

– Кили, где ты был? – сердито спросила Дис, уперев руки в боки и грозно нахмурившись.

Сердиться… Кили растерянно посмотрел на нее… неужели Вий прав?!

– Мам… ты меня больше не любишь?

У Дис сердце оборвалось.

– Кили, да что ты говоришь такое? Да что ты, маленький? – Дис присела и крепко обняла мальчика. – Я тебя больше жизни люблю!

Кили прижался к ней, обхватил ручонками за шею…

– Мамочка, я тебя так люблю, так люблю! Я бы тебе… самую красивую лягушку бы подарил!

Дис невольно улыбнулась сквозь слезы.

–… и дядю Торина я люблю! Я вас обоих люблю! Не надо этого Вонючку! 

Дис вздохнула, и отстранилась. 

– Кили, послушай меня. Я тебя очень люблю, и дядя Торин тебя любит. Но послушай меня, этого мальчика зовут Фили и он будет жить с нами. Дядя Торин спас его от очень злых людей, которые били его и обижали. 

Кили насупился.

– Может он плохой? И заслужил?

– Кили! – тут Дис вновь рассердилась. Да как же этот глупый ребенок может?! – Фили будет жить с нами. Он не плохой,   
он такой же маленький гном, как ты! И ты не будешь его обижать, понятно?

– Да, – буркнул Кили расстроено. Он очень не хотел злить маму… 

Дис подозрительно посмотрела на Кили. Вряд ли он понял ее… что же, ляжет спать голодным. Маленькое наказание он заслужил.

– Ты убежал с ужина и поступил очень некрасиво. Ты сам виноват, – со вздохом сказала она. – Уже поздно, тебе пора спать.

Дис взяла Кили за руку и ввела в дом. Провела в маленькую комнатку, раздела сына и подтолкнула к кровати.

– Залезай, – велела она. 

Кили нехотя залез под одеяло. Он лег на самом краю, с тихой злостью сопя носом. На кровати, - на его кровати! – у самой стенки лежал Вонючка! Опасливо смотря на него синими глазами. Такими же, как у дяди. И это тоже было обидно. Ужасно обидно!

Мама чмокнула его в макушку, погладила по голове… этого… этого…

– Спокойной ночи, – сказала Дис и вышла из комнатки, унося с собой лампу.

– Чтоб ты провалился! – с чувством прошипел Кили, как только дверь закрылась. 

Ненависть переполняла Кили. Ух, как ему хотелось прогнать этого Вонючку! Но мама и дядя опять разозлятся… Кили фыркнул, вылез из кровати, сдернул одеяльце, которое накрывало его и приблудыша, прошипев:

– Ну и спи на кровати!

Закутался в одеяло с головой, протопал к окошку и лег на пол, обиженно отвернувшись от кровати. На полу было жестко… а этот лежал на мягкой – ЕГО! – кровати! 

Фили съежился на кровати. Он чувствовал себя виноватым перед этим Кили… это же его кровать… он бы сам лег на полу, отдав кровать Кили, но тот так злился на него… Фили вздохнул, свернувшись калачиком на кроватке. Он так устал… Фили провалился в тягучий сон, а Кили еще долго обиженно сопел на полу, пока и его не сморил сон.

Спать на полу было жестко. И холодно. Кили проснулся, когда серые лучи солнца проникли сквозь слюдяное окошко, упав прямо на его нос. Мальчик сел у стены, подтянув коленки к груди, и сонно-сердито уставился на кровать, где спал ОН. И что-то крайне не хорошее ворочилось в его голове, неясно нашептывая пакость. 

Когда за окошком встало яркое, погожее утро, а за дверью комнатки послышались шаги мамы, пакость обрела форму. Кили встал и тихонько выскользнул из комнаты, незаметно пробрался мимо кухоньки с мамой, зачерпнул кружкой воды из ведра и вернулся обратно. Светловолосый вонючка спал, зябко свернувшись калачиком, обхватив плечи тощими руками… ну да, без одеяла холодно! 

Мстительно улыбнувшись, Кили плеснул из кружки прямо на постель и Вонючка тут же подскочил на кровати, испуганно хлопая глазами…

Но Кили уже выскочил за двери, зашвырнул кружку в темный угол за ящики в прихожей, и завопил:

– Мама! Этот описался!


	6. Chapter 6

– МАМА! ЭТОТ ОПИСАЛСЯ!

Вопль Кили застал Дис и Торина врасплох. Взрослые невольно вздрогнули, и Дис даже чуть не уронила горшочек с кашей, что доставала из печи. 

– Кили! Что ты так кричишь?! – сердито вопросила Дис.

– ЭТОТ… описался! – с торжеством, просияв аки солнышко, вновь возвестил Кили.

Дис очень не понравился довольный вид Кили, его неприкрытое злорадство и по сердцу коребнуло презрительно сказанное – _«этот»._

– Его зовут Фили, и будь добр звать его по имени, – строго сказала Дис.

В душе гномки зрело чувство чего-то нехорошего и гадкого, и дело было даже не в том, что спасенный Торином мальчик описался. Нет, причина этого была в Кили. Как можно радоваться чужому унижению?! И кричать об этом на весь дом… Дис представила, что сейчас чувствует Фили и сердце сжалось от жалости. Как же ему стыдно верно! И, конечно же, напуган – а ну как на него будут сердиться?

Покачав головой, Дис быстрым шагом направилась к спаленке, и вслед за ней, чуть помедлив, поспешил Торин. Стоило войти в комнату, как глаза Дис тут же нашли Фили, что стоял босыми ножками на голом полу, вжавшись в угол. Малыш затравленно смотрел на них, прижав ручки к груди. Такой маленький, тоненький, испуганный, в одной рубашонке до колен…

Дис, обуреваемая желанием обнять, приласкать, успокоить бедняжку, сделала только шаг и… Фили, зажмурившись, закрыл лицо тонкими руками, и… расплакался.

– Милый, успокойся… все хорошо! – Дис метнулась к мальчику, и крепко-крепко обняла, гладя по голове, утешая.

– Не бейте… не надо!

– Что ты, что ты! Успокойся! Никто тебя не тронет, не бойся, маленький!

Дис, чувствуя, как разрывается сердце от жалости, а на глаза наворачиваются невольные слезы, обнимала дрожащего мальчика, гладила по голове, порывисто целуя в макушку золотых кудрей.

– Тише, Золотце… – ласково прошептала она, гладя малыша по спине и вдруг… Дис на секунду обмерла не веря себе…

Фили был сухим…

Торин стоял позади нее, растерянный и не знающий, что ему делать. Гном чувствовал себя совершенно лишним здесь. Он, по-правде, понятия не имел как вести себя с детьми и постоянно терялся, и потому тут же пытался приобрести вид суровый и строгий. Но сейчас ведь так нельзя…

Он смущенно отвел глаза от Дис, пытавшейся успокоить Фили, и наткнулся взглядом на кроватку. Одеяльце валялось на полу, а на простынке, накрывающей матрас, темнело влажное пятно. Торин невольно поморщился. Фили уже был достаточно большим, разве в его возрасте бывает… такое? Это было… неприятно. Даже отвратительно.

Взять и выбросить. 

Повинуясь порыву, Торин сдернул простынку за сухой край, намереваясь исполнить возникшее желание избавиться от гадости.

– Торин, – Дис встала с колен, держа Фили на руках, странно спокойно окликнув его.

– Что?

– Он сухой, – таким же спокойным голосом сказала Дис, и посмотрела ему за спину. – Кили.

В этот миг Торин понял все. Вспомнил, как повел себя Кили, на появление Фили, его слова про «вонючку» и странно довольно вид, когда он вбежал на кухоньку с воплем…

А еще простынка совершенно не пахла…

– КИЛИ!!! – рявкнул Торин в бешенстве.

Он в ярости обернулся и успел схватить гадкого мальчишку за руку, который попытался убежать.

– Ай, дядя! – Кили скривился от боли, так сильно сжал его руку Торин.

– Ты что сделал?! – Торин, едва сдерживая себя, стряхнул мальчишку за плечи.

Торин был страшен в гневе настолько, что не только Кили, но и Дис испугалась.

– Торин! – предупреждающе воскликнула она.

– ЗАЧЕМ. ТЫ. ЭТО. СДЕЛАЛ? – сквозь зубы процедил Торин, еще раз сильно встряхнув Кили.

Кили испуганно заморгал, уж таким страшным был дядя!

– Я… я… я только кружку… – пролепетал он заикаясь.

– ЗАЧЕМ?!

Кили уже и сам, не знал ЗАЧЕМ. Ему просто было обидно… а вот на что? Кили не мог сказать и объяснить. Просто обидно! Так, что хотелось сделать гадость. Но он не мог объяснить, сказать это дяде. Мысли с перепугу путались, и когда Торин вновь стряхнул его, Кили разревелся.

– Не-зна-а-ю!

– Ты, маленький…

– Торин! – Дис решительно вмешалась, становясь между Торином и Кили. На ее руках по прежнему был заплаканный Фили.

– Это нельзя спускать Дис!

– Да, нельзя. Кили виноват перед Фили. И он сейчас извиниться, – Дис строго посмотрела на глотающего слезы сына. – Немедленно.

Кили стоял перед мамой, строго-строго смотрящая на него, и обнимающая ненавистного желтого вонючку. А рядом стоял дядя Торин, такой страшный и злой… Почему? За что? Что он такого сделал? Это была кружка воды! Просто воды! Он не сделал ничего плохого! 

– Кили, извинись немедленно.

– Я не виноват! – отчаянно воскликнул Кили.

– Кили! – прикрикнула на сына Дис.

– Дис, выйди пожалуйста, – вдруг сказал, резко становясь спокойным, Торин. 

Дис тревожно посмотрела на брата.

– Ты же не станешь…

Торин криво улыбнулся.

– Он должен получить урок. И понять что сделал.

– Торин… он маленький мальчик.

– Который УЖЕ сделал ПОДЛОСТЬ, Дис. 

Дис побледнела. Нет, только не это! Кили еще маленький! Его нельзя бить! Женщину затошнило. Но и Торин прав. Такое нельзя спускать. Он ДОЛЖЕН понять, что гномы никогда не поступают подобно! И Торин, как мужчина, как глава семьи отныне имеет полное право решать, какое наказание заслуживает Кили. Она ничего не может тут поделать. Если она будет препятствовать, если будет мешать воспитывать мальчика… Глава семьи имел право отлучить мать от ребенка. 

Торин никогда так не поступит. Никогда!

– Дис, верь мне. Займись Фили, – ровно попросил Торин.

Дис через силу кивнула, и крепче прижав к себе Фили, поспешно вышла из комнаты. Но кто бы знал, как ей было плохо!

– Мама!

Дис отчаянно вздрогнула, но Торин решительно закрыл дверь перед ней. И обернулся к мальчику. Кили стоял у стены, с мокрыми от слез щеками, и испуганно смотрел на него. Торин усилием воли, загнал поглубже жалость. Нельзя давать слабину. 

– Ты поступил очень плохо Кили. Ты понимаешь, что ты сделал?

Кили задрожал от страшного холодного голоса Торина. Дядя вдруг стал ужасно чужим. Опасным. И мама ушла…

– Я не виноват! 

– Ясно, – холодно кивнул Торин. – Ты не понимаешь. Тогда я объясню. Я сделаю с тобой то, что ты хотел сделать с Фили. И тогда ты поймешь, насколько плох твой поступок.

Кили попятился, но Торин схватил его за руку и потащил за собой вон из комнаты. Дис, что сидела в кухоньке и держала Фили на коленях, испуганно подняла голову, провожая Торина взором полным страха. Но Торин даже не посмотрел на нее. Выйдя в прихожую, он зачерпнул из ведра воды в ковшик и плеснул на Кили.

– А сейчас мы пойдем на улицу. Там полно детей и взрослых гномов. И все будут видеть тебя. И знаешь, что они скажут? Что ты описался, Кили. Все будут смотреть на тебя, показывать пальцем, и смеяться. Это будет твоим наказанием.

И он потянул обмершего мальчика к дверям… перед глазами Кили вспыхнула картина, обрисованная Торином, во всей своей ужасности…

– НЕ-Е-ЕТ! НЕ НАДО! ДЯДЯ! – завизжал Кили, упираясь и отчаянно вырываясь. – НЕ НАДО!!!

И Кили упал на колени, заревев белугой. А перед мыслимым взором стояли Вий и другие мальчишки гномы и люди, что знал Кили, и смеялись, показывая на него пальцами. Ужас объял Кили. Нет, нет, только не это!

Кили стоял на коленях и ревел, захлебывался слезами. Ревел и ревел, пока не стал задыхаться и давиться слезами. А дядя молча стоял над ним. И когда слезы Кили сменил нервная икота, он присел рядом на корточки и заставил мальчика посмотреть на себя.

– Никогда не поступай с другими так, как не хочешь, чтобы поступали с собой. Нет ничего ужаснее позора. От него не отмыться. Это грязь. 

– Дя-а-дя… не надо…

– Ты будешь еще так поступать?

– Нет… – всхлипнул-икнул Кили.

– Если ты виноват, надо иметь смелость это признать. И извиниться. Что ты сейчас должен сделать? Знаешь?

На спокойные, ровные вопросы Торина (хотя кто бы знал, чего это ему стоило!) мальчик с трудом кивнул, растирая кулачками по щекам слезы. Торин поднял его за руку и привел на кухню, где сидела Дис, искусавшая себе все губы. Торин поставил перед ней и Фили Кили.

– Кили, я жду, – холодно упал голос Торина.

Кили сглотнул слезы. 

– Я больше не буду… Простите меня пожалуйста… я прошу прощения.

– Кили, ты должен попросить прощения у Фили, – поправил мальчика ледяным тоном Торин.

Кили судорожно вздохнул. Ему было плохо. От пережитого страха, от долгих слез, и… от стыда.

– Прости меня… Фили, – еле слышно прошептал мальчик.

Фили сидел на коленях у Дис, растерянно-испуганно смотря на Кили. Вначале он ужасно испугался, когда тот выплеснул на него воду и убежал с криком. Фили сразу понял, что хотел Кили. И более того верил, что взрослые сразу ему поверят и накажут его, Фили. Но нет… 

Как же странно и даже дико, неправильно, что наказали не ЕГО. Кричали на Кили, и даже хотели наказать! Там, у мыловаров, Фили всегда и во всем был виноват. А тут… и Кили просит у него прощение?! 

– Фили, ты простишь Кили? – мягко спросила его госпожа Дис.

Фили растерянно съежился, и, не подымая глаз, кивнул.


	7. Chapter 7

_**примерно через неделю...** _

Фили тихо-тихо выбрался из постели и неслышно выскользнул из комнатки. В доме было тихо. Господин Торин спал на широкой лавке в большой комнате-кухне, застеленной теплой бараньей шкурой. Фили опасливо заглянул в кухню и его взгляд тут же наткнулся на спящего мужчину. Теплое одеяло мерно вздымалось в такт дыханию.

Мальчик на цыпочках прокрался к печи. Там, завернутый в полотенце, лежал каравай хлеба. Фили точно помнил, что после ужина вчера осталась целая половина каравая и несколько ломтей, отрезанных, но не съеденных. Даже не откусанных. Кроме одного – самого маленького ломтика, который недоел Кили. Фили еще вечером хотел незаметно утащить этот кусочек. За те несколько дней, что Фили провел в этом доме, он заметил, что госпожа Дис обязательно даст сыну свежий ломоть хлеба, чем вчерашний старый. 

Кили частенько не доедал хлеб, капризно говоря, что он «сухой». 

А вот Фили всегда доедал хлеб до последней крошки. Он слишком часто оставался в прошлом голодным, чтобы не съесть перепавшую еду. Фили неприятно поразило отношение маленького Кили к еде. То каша жирная, то молоко слишком теплое, то хлеб сухой… Это же была еда!

Господин Торин очень злился на капризы маленького гнома, и один раз даже выгнал Кили из-за стола.

– Не хочешь есть, марш спать! И сказал бы спасибо матери за заботу! Суп ему не нравится!

Кили виновато шмыгнул носом, и госпожа Дис тут же вступилась за него:

– Торин, ну не хочет он суп, поест молока с хлебом и медом...

– Нет, он сейчас скажет спасибо маме, пожелает всем спокойной ночи и отправиться спать! Мужчина ест то, что ему дают и без всяких капризов. Тем более еду, которую не заработал.

– Торин, он ребенок! – возмутилась госпожа Дис, в то время как Фили подумал, что господин Торин прав. Еду надо зарабатывать…

– Это не значит, что он может наплевательски относиться к труду взрослых, которые стараются, чтобы он был сыт. Дис, ты слишком его балуешь.

– Он мой сын, – справедливо заметила госпожа Дис, прижимая к себе Кили и погладив его утешающе по темноволосой макушке.

– Вот именно. В нем кровь нашей семьи и я отвечаю за него не меньше чем ты. И если он не хочет есть суп, он идет спать. Без разговоров!

Госпожа Дис сердито посмотрела на господина Торина, но все же не стала спорить и отвела Кили спать. А Фили вчера очень старался был незаметным и пока господин Торин с госпожой Дис спорили, поспешил все быстро съесть. Вот только не успел ухватить тот недоеденный Кили кусок хлеба. Жалко. Госпожа Дис выкинет этот кусочек – раскрошит у крыльца на крошки, и черное воронье все склюет. Фили видел как она это делала. 

Нет, хлеб было жалко. Он его сам съест. Спрячет, а потом достанет и съест. 

Это же… хлеб.

Мальчик прокрался к печи, потянулся к полотенцу, накрывавшему хлеб… и тут господин Торин шумно вздохнул, повернувшись на лавке. Фили испуганно попятился к стене. Прижался к ней лопатками, с ужасом уставившись на вновь замершего, на лавке, под одеялом, мужчину. Сердце Фили суматошно колотилось в груди. Вот сейчас господин Торин ка-а-к встанет, ка-а-к даст за воровство!

И правильно.

Фили не заработал этот хлеб. У мыловаров он каждую корочку отрабатывал. Утром вставал, кур и уток выпускал, зерно запаренное еще с вечера хозяйкой, свиньям оттаскивал, дрова приносил, а потом хозяйка вставала и то же работу давала – на огороде, по дому. Хотя в дом Фили редко пускали. Уж очень трудно было удержаться, чтобы не украсть кусочек еды. Ту же шкурку от сырой картошки. Если не грызть, а сосать, то она солененькая и есть не так хочется…

Господин Торин продолжал спать. Фили тоскливо вздохнул, опустив голову. Какой он хороший… и госпожа Дис хорошая. Они ни разу его не ударили, работать не заставляли, кормили… и ни разу из-за стола не выгнали. А он…

Фили шмыгнул носом, растерянно поняв, что хочется плакать. А вроде и есть не хочется, и не болит ничего… 

Фили покосился на спящего господина Торина и тихонько шмыгнул из кухни. В сенях у лавки стояли сапоги господина гнома. Грязные. Вчера господин Торин пришел уставшим со своей работы, переобулся и, наверное, забыл про них после той ссоры за ужином. Теперь грязь высохла и стянула кожу сапог, портя ее. Ой, как мыловар побил однажды Фили за это! Обувь денег стоит, больших. Куда больше, чем Фили. Правда, тогда Фили был и не виноват. Хозяин ему и слова не сказал про свои сапоги, – хотел наверно, да позабыл приказать, – а то бы Фили обязательно их почистил. 

Да и как он бы их чистил? Где были сапоги, а где Фили? Они в доме, у порога, а он в сарае… но хозяин больно зол был за обувь и так ремнем отходил Фили! 

Мальчик опустился на коленки у сапог, взял тряпку, намочил ее в воде – вчера госпожа Дис полы мыла, и мыльная вода так и осталась стоять в ведре в сенях, – и стал чистить сапоги. Господин Торин не будет злиться, когда проснется и увидит свою обувь. Вчера он и так был сердит из-за Кили, а порченные сапоги его бы еще сильнее разозлили. Вряд ли он бы стал бы кричать на госпожу Дис, или на Кили… а на Фили он теперь не станет сердиться. Потому как не за что.

А вообще-то Фили так много ел у господ гномов, что сапоги – это очень мало.

Надо еще что-нибудь сделать…

… Дис проснулась рано. Солнечные лучи, задорно проникшие сквозь щели в занавесках на оконце были прохладны и еще бледны. А выглянув в окно, Дис увидела над крышей соседнего дома догорающий розовым рассвет. Значит, вовремя проснулась. Как всегда. Пора вставать, новый хлеб замесить, печку растопить и разогреть пшеничную кашу к завтраку. Еды Торину в кузню заранее собрать.

Гномка быстро привела волосы в порядок – расчесала и собрала в косу, обернув вокруг головы короной, оделась и вышла из комнатенки. Торин мирно спал на лавке в кухне. Дис головой качнула, и подхватила одеяло, что на честном слове держалось, грозя вот-вот окончательно сползти и упасть на пол. Попыталась заботливо укрыть брата, и тот тут же распахнул глаза, молниеносно ухватив ее за запястье.

Воины чутко спят…

– Дис?

– Спи, рано еще.

Брат встряхнул головой, прогоняя остатки сна, и сел, проворчав:

– Толку уж спать… 

– Ну, что же… я сейчас печь растоплю, кашу подогрею, и твоей любимой яичницы пожарю, хочешь? – мягко спросила Дис.

Тот усмехнулся.

– Когда я против яичницы был? Дров принести?

– Да не мешало бы… – кивнула Дис, поворачиваясь к печи и… растерянно замирая. 

У печи лежала аккуратно сложенная горка дров.

А вчера вечером дров не было. Она еще думала, что сама утром, пока все спят, с поленицы принесет. Растерянно оглянулась на Торина, а тот уж вышел в сени, на ходу натянув рубаху.

– Дис! – возмущенно рявкнул из сеней брат. – Я же просил! Что у меня, рук нет, свои сапоги вымыть?!

– Я не трогала твои сапоги, – удивленно ответила Дис, выглядывая в сени. Брат стоял, сердито натягивая обувь. – А когда ты дрова вчера успел принести?

– Какие дрова? – ошарашено спросил Торин. 

И тут Дис сообразила.

– Так это Кили! Это он и дрова тайком принес, и сапоги твои почистил! Потому что ты его стал вчера едой попрекать!

– Я не попрекал, – тут же запротестовал Торин. – Я воспитывал! 

– Это одно и тоже! – рассердилась Дис, сложив руки на груди.

Торин поморщился – назревал скандал… 

– Вы чего кричите? – сонно пробормотал позади голосок Кили. 

Мальчик широко зевнул, протирая глазенки кулачками, стоя босым на пороге комнатки, которая когда-то служила кладовкой. И почему-то враз стало ясно, что он совершенно не причем…

– Мне кажется, это не Кили… – негромко сказал Торин, посмотрев на сестру.

– А чего это я? – тут же возмутился Кили. – Я ничего не сделал! Честно-честно!

– Хм, ладно… – растерянно сказала Дис. – Милый, не стой разутым. Иди-ка оденься, обуйся, Фили разбуди…

– Как я буду его разбужать? – нахохлился сердитым воробьем мальчик. – Его нет…

– Как нет?! – хором воскликнули Торин и Дис.

Фили действительно не было в постели. Не было его в маленьком доме. Торин обнаружил его на улице, у дома. Мальчик сидел на холодной земле и усердно чистил песком чугунную сковородку Дис. Рядом с ним уже стоял блестящий железный чайник, любимая железная кружка Торина и котелок. Походный, который Торин так закоптил на костре, что думал уж новый себе сделать или купить… а теперь котелок самодовольно блестел чистыми стенками. 

– Фили, что ты делаешь? – спросил он растерянно.

– Простите, господин Торин! Мне чуть-чуть осталось, не сердитесь на меня! – и Фили так испуганно посмотрел на него, вцепившись в сковородку, что Торин помрачнел.

– Фили, я не сержусь, – осторожно сказал он, присев рядом на корточки. – Просто… это ты принес дрова и почистил мои сапоги?

Мальчик виновато втянул голову в плечи.

– Простите! Это мало, я знаю! Я все-все буду делать! Я знаю, я много съел! И столько не стою!

– О, Йаванна! – охнула Дис, от дверей дома. У нее в голове не укладывалось, что сказал мальчик!

Торин онемел от услышанного. Это было слишком дико…

Он забрал из рук мальчика сковородку, отложил в сторону и, взяв мальчика за плечи, развернул к себе.

– Фили, тебе не надо отрабатывать еду. Это обязанность взрослых, чтобы у детей была еда.

Фили съежился, опустив головенку.

– Еду надо зарабатывать… так хозяин говорил… – а после мальчик едва слышно прошептал: – … и вы вчера… сказали…

Торин окаменел. Он же не это имел ввиду вчера… 

Так стыдно Торину никогда не было.

– Я был не прав, – тихо сказал он, отводя взгляд. – Я не должен был… говорить это. Я хочу, чтобы ты и Кили всегда были сыты. Я вчера разозлился. И был неправ. Не надо… ничего… отрабатывать. Слышишь?

Фили кивнул, не подымая глаз. 

Торин со вздохом подхватил его на руки и понес в дом. 

А в голове крутилась мысль, что ему, Торину, язык мало оторвать…


	8. Chapter 8

– Эй, трактирщик! – громко окликнул хозяина Нэд-мыловар. – Еще стопочку!

Трактирщик косо посмотрел на уже полупьяного клиента, что одну за другой «приговорил» уже стопок шесть.

– Три медяка, – спокойно отвечал хозяин трактира, – и будет тебе «стопочка».

– Какой же ты скварыга, Лир! – посетовал сокрушенно мыловар. – Три медяка… это аж три куска мыла!

И в возмущении потряс в воздухе тремя пальцами.

Трактирщик криво усмехнулся.

– И кто из нас скварыга? Шел бы домой, Нэд! 

– Домой он всегда успеет, – вдруг произнес из угла, сидящий там мужчина.

Высокий, темноволосый, сероглазый… в одежде темных тонов, в длинном плаще с медной фибулой-застежкой он неспешно встал и важно подошел к стойке, хлопнув по плечу мыловара.

– Ты лучше налей нам, хозяин, своего славного грога. Я хочу угостить этого славного человека!

Трактирщик хмыкнул, но оценив вид мужчины – до странности похожего на бродяг-дунадан, – молча налил грог в две деревянные кружки. Мыловар радостно сграбастал одну из них и тут же присосался. Недобродяга – дунаданы никогда не могли похвастать приличным видом, – с легкой улыбкой взял вторую кружку и, негромко попросив еще кувшинчик крепленного вина с закусью, выложил на стол пару сернетов*.

– Друг мой, – обратился он к мыловару, уже почти опустошившему кружку, – присоединяйся ко мне! Отметим наше знакомство. Скука пить одному! 

Нэд-мыловар охотно закивал головой, рассчитывая славно погулять за денежки этого щедрого незнакомца. Отметить знакомство? О, со всей охотой! И ему было совершенно наплевать на имя этого незнакомца, которое тот, так и не произнес. Через пару минут они сидели за столиком в темном углу и мужчина щедро подливал мыловару пойло.

– Как насчет пары золотых наркалов? – вдруг сказал мужчина. – Хочешь заработать, Нэд?

– Кто ж не хочет! – хмыкнул тот и глаза его жадно блеснули. 

Мужчина кивнул, вновь подливая ему вина из кувшина.

– Я так и думал. Слышал я, у тебя мальчонка один есть… полукровка, слух ходит. Ведь правда?

– Ну, есть! – булькнул мыловар. – Чтоб его, дармоеда! Мать моя, покойница, в дом его притащила. Мол, шалава-роханка у врат померла. Померла и померла, так она щенка этой шлюшки в дом притащила! Жалко-о, мол! Дитё! Ык!

– Шлюшки, говоришь?

– А то как же! Ублюдок-то мелкий, уж это… семнадцать годов, во! А он не растет. Чуть выше колена… недомерок… Так только нелюдь растет… так что мать его шлюхой была! Перед гномами явно ноги раздвигала! Ты… это… плесни еще!

– М-да, доброе у тебя сердце, Нэд-старина, – проговорил мужчина, качнув головой, и подлил еще винца из кувшина. – Чужого выблюдка растить-кормить!

Мыловар сокрушенно закивал. Ох, да! Он добрый!

– Но однако же ты глуп, – вдруг резко уронил мужчина, и презрительно-снисходительно усмехнулся. Мыловар аж поперхнулся от такой неожиданности.

– Я бы уж давно смог выжать из щенка кучу монет, а он у тебя верно только жрал все эти годы, – жестко продолжил незнакомец.

– Да что с этого щенка…

– Вот именно, Нэд. Ты никогда не выжмешь с него и золотого, а я ему живо применение найду. Так зачем он тебе? Деньги   
тратить на него любишь? А ведь мог бы на эти деньжата, как сыр в масле кататься… Вот что, Нэд… давай-ка с тобой сделку заключим. Я у тебя щенка забираю, а ты получаешь… десяток золотых.

От таких слов мыловар аж почти протрезвел. 

– Десять? – каркнул он, и в голове его что-то щелкнуло… это ж налоги все уплатить можно, с долгами рассчитаться, да еще и останется!

Мужчина холодно улыбнулся и лениво достал с кошеля на поясе золотой наркал. Повертел меж пальцев… мыловар нервно сглотнул. Перед глазами встала горсть золота… за ублюдка-недомерка! Да он бы мать-дуру, что гниет в могиле, бы за эти деньжищи продал!

– Ну, так как тебе сделка? – оскалился незнакомец напротив.

Мыловар быстро закивал.

– Тогда подымай свой зад и пошли, – велел высокомерно мужчина, бросив монету ему чуть ли не в лицо.

Но тот поймал и подскочил с места, ошалевший и ничего не соображающий от привалившего счастья. Незнакомец и мыловар быстро покинули трактир. Довольно скоро они добрались до дома Нэда, причем мужчина ехал на лошади, а мыловар добрался на своих двоих. Как только они оказались во внутреннем дворе, у дома мыловара, тот заорал:

– Ублюдок, а ну живо иди сюда!

Жена его, опасливо рассматривая всадника рядом с Нэдом, оттерла мыльные руки о фартук, и спросила:

– Ты чего орешь? 

– Заткнись, женщина! Ублюдок, а ну живо иди сюда! – вновь рявкнул мыловар.

Жена его, стоящая у корыта со стиркой, закатила глаза долу и вздохнула устало.

– Чего ты на сына-то так? Ну, окосел мальчишка после хворобы…

– Да я недомерка зову! Где этот твареныш?! – огрызнулся мыловар.

Жена его растерянно моргнула, и пробормотала:

– Так нет его…

– Как нет? – задохнулся мыловар, и кучка золота перед его глазами стала таять. – Где он?! Отвечай, дура!

Нэд аж взвигнул в конце, а всадник так впился в женщину глазами, что та испуганно отступила.

– Так я его… гному отдала… еще седьмицу… назад…

Нэд от таких вестей аж протрезвел окончательно.

– Как… отдала? Ты что, сдурела?! – взвыл он, хватаясь за голову.

– Он пять золотых дал! – перепугано стала оправдаться его жена. – Пять! Я же тебе рубаху новую справила, детям обувку…

– Ой, дура… – застонал Нэд, и кучка золота окончательно растаяла перед внутренним взором. – Десять наркалов!

– Та-а-к… – протянул всадник, хищно прищурившись. – Говоришь, ты его гному отдала, женщина?

Та закивала, косясь на мужа, что злобно сверкал на нее глазами.

– А какому гному? Как он выглядел?

– Темноволосый такой…

– А звали его как? – допытывался всадник.

– Да не знаю я!

– Ясно, – кисло выплюнул всадник, поворачивая коня. За стремя тут же ухватился мыловар, взвывший дурнилой:

– Господин, я вам его из под земли достану! За шкирку притащу!

Мужчина задумчиво склонил голову, что-то прикидывая…

– Мальчишка сильно на гномят похож? – спросил он медленно.

– Ага, ага! – закивал Нэд.

– Рискованно… перепутать легко… знаешь улицу, на которой гномы засели?

Мыловар вновь затряс головой.

– Тогда ты еще можешь получить золотишко. 

****************************************** 

Кили зло сопел и шел не оглядываясь. Мама разрешила пойти поиграть с Гимли, который наконец-то выздоровел. Всю седьмицу Кили вынуждено просидел в доме. Мама боялась, что он подцепит заразу, как Гимли. И не одна она боялась. Большинство детей сидело в домах, под внимательным оком матерей. Но наконец Гимли и малыш Ори с парочкой других детей выздоровели и взрослые решили, что опасность для всех миновала.

Потому только сегодня Кили разрешили погулять, пойти поиграть с Гимли и другими ребятами… но навязали Вонючку! 

Злость так и распирала Кили. Он терпел… ЭТОГО… целую седьмицу! Молчал, когда тот трогал его игрушки, когда мама давала ему вкусные куски пирога и гладила по голове… Кили терпел. Просто старательно отводил взгляд, делал вид, что его нет, не разговаривал с ним и хотя был вынужден делиться игрушками, с ним самим Кили не играл. Дядя и мама по счастью были слишком заняты, чтобы заметить это, а то бы они опять стали ругаться.

Но вот теперь, когда он, Кили, наконец-то смог вырваться на улицу, его заставили взять с собой… ЭТОГО!

– Я не хочу с тобой играть! – выпалил он, оборачиваясь к Фили, что шел за ним молча. – Ты… да ты! Из-за тебя со мной никто играть не будет! Зачем тебя только притащили!

Фили стоял перед ним, опустив голову, как-то съежившись. И это почему-то еще сильнее распалило Кили.

– Ты для них игрушка! Понял?! ИГРУШКА! Ты им надоешь, и они тебя выкинут! Думаешь, они тебя любят?! – прошипел Кили, чувствуя, что его начинает трясти от ярости. Как он ненавидел этого желтоволосого! – ЭТО МОЙ ДЯДЯ! И МОЯ МАМА! ЭТО МЕНЯ ОНИ ЛЮБЯТ! А тебя они выбросят!

Фили вздрогнул от последних слов, будто Кили его ударил, и вскинул на мальчика полные слез глаза.

– Что? Я правду говорю! Наиграются, и выбросят! Не иди за мной! – Кили толкнул Фили к забору. – Стой здесь, и не смей за мной идти! 

Фили от толчка Кили отступил, прижался спиной к забору… и вдруг, как-то ломано передернул плечами и сел на карточки, уткнувшись лицом в коленки.

«Ревет», – понял Кили, и скривился.

– Плакса, – буркнул он негромко, отвернулся, сделал шаг прочь и… остановился.

А ну как потом… ЭТОТ… дяде все расскажет? Или маме нажалуется? Хотя… мама, казалось, иногда будто знала, что за мысли в голове Кили бродят… а ну как… узнает?

Ох, и попадет… из-за ЭТОГО…

Кили скривился. Оглянулся на желтоволосого. Тот так и сидел, обхватив коленки руками и уткнувшись в них лицом. Плечи его мелко вздрагивали, но плача слышно не было…

Может, и не ревет?

Но что-то Кили подсказывало, что он крепко обидел Фили. Так, что он и вправду плачет… злость Кили ушла куда-то, оставив после себя странное смущение… и стыд.

Почему-то…

Кили помялся, вздохнул, и присел рядом с желтоволосым. Тронул ладошкой за плечо.

– Ну, ладно… не реви. Чего ты, как девчонка…

– Вот он! – вдруг заорал кто-то за спиной, и через миг Кили, ойкнув, был отброшен в сторону.

Высокий человек (люди все представлялись Кили громадинами) схватил желтоволосого, что испуганно забился в его руках.

– Я тебе дернулись, вышметок! – человек зло встряхнул Фили. – Попался! Вот, господин, этот щенок!

Рядом с Кили спрыгнул с коня другой человек. Кили испуганно-растерянно поднял на него глаза. Тот скользнул по нему взглядом, прищурился… и схватил за шиворот, вздернул в воздух и поднял на уровень глаз.

– Так, так, так… – протянул он ледяным голосом. – И что же приличный гном делает с грязными полукровками? А?!

– Я… я… – заикаясь, выговорил Кили. – Я не хотел! Его дядя Торин принес!

– Ах, дядя Торин… – протянул мужчина. – Твой дядя Торин, украл у нас этого ублюдка!

Мужчина кивнул на зареванного Фили, съежившегося в руках мыловара. А потом мужчина сказал:

– Видишь ли, малыш… он вещь вот этого человека. А твой дядя, как я сказал, его украл… это очень плохо с его стороны.

– Дядя не вор! – возмутился Кили, попытавшись пнуть человека.

Но не получилось.

А вот его попытка разозлила мужчину, и тот с силой ударил Кили по лицу. Так больно, что слезы брызнули из глаз мальчика.

– Ай!

– Заткнись! – велел человек и вновь ударил Кили по щеке.

Слезы потекли по лицу мальчика. Больше от обиды, чем от боли. 

– Дядя убьет тебя! – еле выговорил сквозь слезы Кили.

– Это вряд ли, – спокойно и мягко заметил мужчина, и повесил Кили за шиворот на торчащий в заборе гвоздь. – Но вот за этого щенка он мне заплатит…

… Фили в ужасе дрожал в руках мыловара. Господин Торин сказал, что больше никто его тронет, но вот хозяин схватил его. Взялся будто из под земли и схватил. А еще с ним этот человек… Фили дрожа, со страхом смотрел на незнакомого мужчину. Когда тот ударил Кили, у Фили сердце в горле встало. Если он ударил Кили… который нормальный…

А потом человек повесил Кили на забор и обернулся к нему. Мужчина присел перед ним, грубо схватил за лицо, больно сжав его подбородок.

– Хорош… очень хорош. Стоишь денег. Слушай сюда, вышметок. Сейчас ты пойдешь в дом того гнома, и тихо, незаметно, вытащишь деньги, что у него припрятаны в укромном местечке, и принесешь сюда. Или я голову сверну этого гноменку, ты меня понял? Понял?!

Фили затравлено кивнул. Он ни на миг не усомнился в его словах. Он точно убьет Кили.

– А если ты хоть слово скажешь кому… я и этого гнома убью, и мамашу этого щенка, понял? – ледяным голосом сказал мужчина.

У Фили перехватило дыхание.

Госпожа Дис…

Господин Торин…

Фили взглянул на Кили, и взгляды мальчиков встретились.

– Фи-и-ли-и… – дрожащий голосок Кили и перепуганный всхлип. – Мама-а…

На Фили обрушилась затрещина.

– Ты пойдешь в дом и притащишь мне все деньги, понял?

– Да, господин… – прошептал Фили, и все внутри него застыло от жути.

Как он боялся этого человека!

– Пшел! – человек толкнул Фили за угол забора, на мостовую.

Мальчик, на ватных ногах, медленно пошел по разбитой мостовой обратно к дому, не оглядываясь. За его спиной, за углом, в закутке, остался Кили и хозяин со страшным человеком…

Фили добрел до дома и открыл дверь, зашел внутрь и встал в сенях. Госпожа Дис месила тесто у печи, стоя спиной к дверям. Она не услышала, как зашел в дом мальчик. Фили смотрел на ее спину, и перед глазами вставало воспоминание… как она ласково гладила его по волосам, как улыбалась ему и… из глаз Фили потекли слезы. 

Нет-нет! Тот ужасный человек с хозяином ее не тронут! И Кили… и дядю… господина Торина! Он, Фили, все сделает! Все!

Фили видел, как Торин давал деньги госпоже Дис, а та унесла их в свою маленькую комнату. А потом как-то Фили видел, как она достала пару монет из резной, красивой шкатулки и дала их Торину, прося купить что-то…

Фили неслышно прошел мимо дверей кухни и зашел в комнату Дис. Шкатулка стояла на сундуке рядом с кроватью мамы Кили. Фили взял шкатулку и приоткрыл крышку. Внутри лежала горсть монет – медных, с серебряным ободком, пара серебряных и один золотой. Фили закрыл крышку и тихо вышел из комнаты вместе с ней. Скользнул мимо дверей кухоньки и выскочил из дома. В груди Фили больно ныло сердце. Ему было так страшно, так жутко! 

Всхлипнув, Фили быстрым шагом пошел прочь от дома.

У мальчика коленки подгибались, когда он подошел к забору. Последние шаги дались ужасно трудно. 

– Принес? – спросил мужчина, схватив его за шиворот.

– Вот, – выговорил Фили, протягивая шкатулку.

Тот распахнул крышку, глянул, и усмехнулся.

– Бедновато гномы нынче живут… – и мужчина захлопнув крышку, сунул ее хозяину Нэду. – Это к тем десяти, что я дал. Мальчишка мне гораздо больше добудет. А теперь проваливай, и никому не слова! Только вякни кому про щенка!

– Да я ни в жизнь! Ни кому! – заюлил мыловар, и, сунув шкатулку за пазуху, поспешно ушел.

Фили посмотрел на Кили, так и висевшего на заборе. Личико мальчика было заплакано, а рот его закрывала повязка. Вдруг мужчина вздернул Фили за шиворот в воздух и посадил на коня, взлетел в седле позади, а затем на Фили упала тяжелая ткань плаща.

– Только пикни, убью! – пригрозил мужчина, трогая коня…

Фили чувствовал, что задыхается. Из глаз текли слезы и к горлу подступала тошнота. Он был не в силах даже звук издать.

А человек пустил коня рысью, унося его все дальше и от Кили, и от доброй, ласковой госпожи Дис.

И от Торина.

Сернетов* - медная, с серебряным ободком монета.   
Наркал* - серебряная с золотым ободком монета, в одном наркале десять сернетов, а в одном сернете двадцать медяшек, называемых в народе «кошки»


	9. Chapter 9

– Хей! В этом сарае есть кузнец?! – прогудел за спиной голос.

Торин бросил очередную подкову в кадку с водой и с легкой улыбкой обернулся.

– Двалин, с каких пор тебе нужен кузнец?

Старый друг весело заусмехался в ответ, стоя в дверях человеческой кузни. Два подмастерья кузнеца и сам кузнец-хозяин лишь с любопытством поглядели на гномов, и вернулись к своей работе. Мальчишки затачивали ножи, топоры для рубки дров, и один меч-полуторник – самый обычный, выкованный недавно Торином и хозяином кузни для стражника городка. Сам старик-кузнец на удивление ловко в этот момент латал кольчугу того самого стражника. Хоть был человек уже стар, да глаза были остры, а пальцы ловки. Лишь силы старику уже не хватало, хотя мастером для человека он был неплохим. И чувствуя приближение своей «зимы», он собирался осенью этого года передать кузню старшему сыну и уйти на покой. Вот только сын приедет и… а пока почти вся работа легла на плечи Торина. Что скажешь? Повезло, ежели учесть, как трудно гному найти работу в человеческих городах. 

Друзья крепко хлопнули друг друга по широким плечам, несильно стукнулись лбами.

– Вернулся, – довольно выдохнул Торин.

– Вернулся, – кивнул Двалин. – Долго тебе еще здесь?

– Торин, – вдруг окликнул старик Торина, – кузню мы и без тебя закроем, а работы больше уж не предвидится под вечер. Шел бы домой, с другом горло в таверне промочили бы. 

– Спасибо, мастер Один, – благодарно отозвался Торин. – До завтра.

– До завтра, Торин… Локи! Уши оборву! Ты чего меч магнитишь? Тор, за братом смотри!

Под ругань старика-кузница друзья вышли из кузни.

– Мне надо девчонку одну на руки родственникам сдать, – негромко-ворчливо сказал Двалин, – а там уж можно к тебе, али в таверну заглянуть.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Торин.

Пони Двалина смирно стоял у кузни, а рядом с ним обретался еще один пони со светло-коричневой шерсткой. Более мелкий, смирный, а в седле пони застыла, крепко стиснув в ладошках поводья, девушка в соломенной шляпке. Из-под шляпки были видны кудряшки медового цвета, лицо девушки, чуть скрадывая черты личика, скрывал прозрачный легкий платок, каким-то хитрым образом прикрепленный к полам шляпки. И все же… Круглые щечки, алые губки, чуть курносый носик, Торин отметил и оценил. Как оценил и фигурку девушки в светло зеленом платьице с бордовым жилетом. Слишком ярком и безвкусном в сочетании с платьем. 

Вот только ножки спутницы Двалина его озадачили. «Ножки» отличались волосатостью, а ступни размером не уступали его, и были несоразмерно велики для невысокой и явно нежной, очень домашней по виду, девушки. И то, что «ножки» были без обувки…

– Мистер Двалин? – нервный и немного испуганный голосок был довольно приятен на слух. – Это вы?

– Я, я… – ворчливо отозвался Двалин. 

– Кто это с вами? – девушка даже головы не повернула, смотря прямо перед собой. Странно…

Торин чуть поднял брови в удивлении.

– Его друг, – отвечал Торин вместо Двалина, взявшегося за поводья обоих пони. – Не очень вежливо с вашей стороны не удостоить меня даже взглядом.

– О, простите, я… – девушка тут же чуть смущенно опустила головку, качнув полями шляпки, но по прежнему не смотря в его сторону. 

– Да слепая она, – пробурчал со всей прямотой Двалин, с досадой смотря на друга. 

Торин знал его слишком хорошо, и понял без лишних слов, что «недуг» спутницы того расстраивает. Ну, не то чтобы… вот только девушка плохо знала Двалина.

– Спасибо, мастер Двалин, – тихо и с болью прошептала девушка, и замолчала.

Плечи ее поникли, а Двалин помрачнел и насупился. 

– Простите моего друга, он чурбан, – возвестил Торин.

– Хей! – возмутился друг, а губы девушки, скорбно поджатые, чуть дрогнули.

– А вы… не так… просты, – проговорила она.

– Неужели? – спросил Торин, отбирая поводья пони девушки у Двалина.

Гномы неспешно пошли по улице, ведя пони в поводу, а Торин вновь и вновь заинтересованно поглядывал на необычную, невысокую, даже маленькую, девушку. 

– О, кузина Лобелия, уверяла и пугала меня тем, что все гномы грубы и не отесаны! Что манеры им незнакомы, а платок в их карманах так же редок, как совесть у торговцев. А потому они утирают нос своим рукавом, – легко и чуть с насмешкой над неведомой кузиной Лобелией отвечала слепая девушка.

Двалин смущенно крякнул, а Торин усмехнулся. В чем-то кузина Лобелия была права… но не соглашаться же во всеуслышание с подобным?

– И как же вы согласились отправиться в путь с одним из гномов, после подобных рассказов вашей милой, но ничего не знающей о нас, кузины? – спросил он.

– Моя кузина отнюдь не мила, и вам это подтвердит даже ее несчастный муж, – девушка улыбалась, и уже не выглядела ни напуганной, ни напряженной, как показалась Торину в первые мгновения знакомства, а манера ее речи очень нравилась ему…

– Вы ее не любите, – заключил Торин.

– Трудно любить плеч за мед, – несколько странно отвечала девушка. – Лобелия… очень предвзята и так жеманна, и правильна… и о других говорит дурно почти всегда. Поэтому, я предпочла довериться слову господина Гэндальфа, старинного друга моей матушки, и вручить свою судьбу в руки вашего доблестного друга!

От таких высокопарных слов Торин закашлялся, а Двалин пробурчал ругательство под нос и показал ему кулак. 

Так, беседуя (Двалин решительно молчал и лишь иногда хмыкал, с интересом наблюдая за другом), гномы и девушка прошли несколько улиц.

– Кажется, здесь, – оборвал разговор Двалин. – Дошли.

Девушка и Торин расстроенно замолчали, и их недовольство было отчетливо заметно. В доме рядом, на втором этаже, распахнулось окошко, и в него по пояс высунулась полная дама, по виду не более высокая, чем слепая девушка.

– Бианка!!! – возопила та, всплескивая руками, и грудь женщины чуть не вывалилась из выреза платья. – Это ты! О, валар!

И женщина исчезла из окна, рванув внутрь дома. Стоило ждать ее явления на улочке совсем скоро, и Торин поспешил сказать:

– Что ж, я был рад нашему знакомству.

– Я тоже, – печально вздохнули в ответ. – Вот только Лобелия была права насчет вас и меня…

– Вот как? – поднял брови Торин.

– Да, мы были крайне не воспитаны, вели себя крайне недостойно, и так и не представились друг другу, – чуть дразняще заметила она.

– Торин, сын Трайна, – тут же «исправился» Торин, шагнув к седлу и обхватив девушку за талию, снял с пони.

Нежные, пухлые ручки легли на миг на его плечи.

– Бианка Бэггинс, дочь эсквайра из Бэг-Энда, – негромко ответствовала Бианка.

В этот миг дверь дома с грохотом распахнулась, и из дома выскочили несколько женщин и один старичок с внушительным животиком. Они заохали и заахали, налетели, закружили, отрывая девушку от Торина. Подняли невообразимый гам и шум, так что пони испуганно всхрапнули, а потом увлекли Бианку в дом…

Гномы стояли посредине улочки, и смотрели на за хлопнувшиеся двери. 

– Странные эти хоббиты, – сказал Двалин.

– Хоббиты… – задумчиво повторил Торин. – Бианка Бэггинс… 

– Вай, вай, вай… – крайне глумливо расплылся в усмешке Двалин.

– О, заткнись! – тут же огрызнулся Торин, поспешно отходя от дома хоббитов.

– А я ничего и не сказал… – усмехался ему в спину Двалин.

Двалин просто не мог отказать себе в удовольствии, и все подкалывал и насмешливо усмехался, а Торин огрызался, грозил кулаком и сердито передергивал плечами. Двалин же предвкушал, как «сдаст» Торина Дис, а Торин это подозревал пятым местом в организме…

За всем этим они не заметили, как добрались до улочки гномов. Стоило им только свернуть…

– Кили!

Торин молниеносно метнулся к забору. Бианка Бэггинс была забыта в единый миг.

На торчащем из забора гвозде висел заплаканный малыш Кили, с повязкой на лице.

Подлетевший Торин, подхватил ребенка на руки, нервно оглядывая, опустил на землю, ощупал, сорвал с ребенка повязку на лице…

– Кили! О, Махал! Кто это сделал?! Ты цел?! Ну, ну, не реви, все хорошо!

– Дядя… мама-а… Фили-и… – прохныкал малыш, и сердца мужчин в страхе застыли. 

Первым порывом было броситься к дому, но… Торин и Двалин были воинами, а вокруг было слишком тихо и спокойно… будто и не было нападения…

– Кили, посмотри на меня. Успокойся, я здесь, – негромко, твердым голосом проговорил Торин, успокаивающе проведя ладонями по плечам мальчика. – Скажи, что случилось? Кто с тобой это сделал?

Кили, икая, заикаясь, заговорил:

– Люди… они… схватили Фили. Он сказал… что… ты украл.. его. А потом… он сказал, что он убьет… маму… и .. меня… если он… не принесет… ик! Хнык… деньги… он меня ударил… а потом… повесил… на забор и… он увез его!

С каждым словом малыша, перед Торином и Двалином разворачивалась картина произошедшего, а воображение и здравый смысл дополняли картину, раскрашивая в красках. Торин подхватил Кили на руки. Лицо его окаменело, а в глазах его застыла ярость, смешанная с тревогой.

– Торин? – окликнул его вопросительно Двалин.

– Идем к Дис! – отвечал друг.

Дис была жива. И здорова. И пришла в ужас, когда все узнала. А узнать ВСЕ у напуганного произошедшем Кили было нелегко…

– Я их убью, – тихо и зло сказал Торин. – И этого мыловара. И этого ублюдка… если хоть волос упадет с Фили… убью!

Дис испуганно взглянула на него, укачивая на руках Кили, что вцепился в нее мертвой хваткой. Двалин мрачно сверкал глазами, насупившись.

– Да ладно, – сказал он. – Они подсунули тебе этого грязнокровку, обворовали с его помощью, а ты его спасать помчишься?

Торин резко вскинулся, бешено глянул.

– Ты что…

– Да подстроено это все! – рубанул правду-матку Двалин. 

– ТЫ НИЧЕГО НЕ ЗНАЕШЬ! – грохнул кулаком по столу Торин. 

Глаза злых мужчин встретились в безмолвном поединке.

– Ладно, – проворчал Двалин, отводя взгляд. – Найдем, узнаем…

*********************************** 

Фыркая, конь остановился у крыльца. Всадник спешился, держа в руках сверток. 

– Пшел в стойло, – велел мужчина, и конь, прядая ушами, неспешно поцокал к открытому сараю, где было полно соломы на полу, где ждала кадка с прохладной водой и полные сена ясли. 

А мужчина, мысленно постановив себе чуть погодя расседлать коня, зашел в дом, распахнув ногой двери. Внутри царил полумрак, за окном уже встал глубокий вечер, а оттого внутри и было темно. В домишке была одна-единственная комната с огромной печью у одной из стен, длинный стол с двумя лавками, на одной из стен была полка с горшками. Мужчина обвел глазами комнату и остановился на большой, железной клетке в углу, в которых обычно держали птиц или мелких животных. Подойдя, мужчина распахнул дверцу клетки, вытряхнул из свертка маленького мальчика и затолкал внутрь клети.

– Здесь пока у меня посидишь, – сказал мужчина. 

Светловолосый мальчик затравленно смотрел на него.

– Что, страшно? – усмехнулся мужчина. – Нет, пацан, ты меня еще не достаточно боишься. Я с тобой потом как следует поговорю, а пока здесь посидишь. Тихо и молча. Понял?

– Да…

– Я сказал молча! – рявкнул мужчина не громко, и мальчик испуганно замолчал, съежившись. 

– Вот теперь, понял, – удовлетворенно кивнул мужчина, и, встав, отошел к столу, зажег лампу.

Фили сидел в клетке, со страхом наблюдая за мужчиной. Тот же не обращал на него внимания. Он налил себе из кувшина в деревянную кружку какой-то напиток, и выпил несколькими глотками. Фили тоже очень хотелось пить, но он чувствовал, что не стоит привлекать к себе внимание и просить воды. Надо потерпеть, а Фили привык терпеть…

Мужчина немного посидел за столом, задумчиво щуря глаза и смотря на горящую лампу, выкурил трубку. Стукнув костяшками пальцев по столу, он встал, и, взяв хлыст, вышел из дома, хлопнув дверью. Фили, подождав немного, попытался открыть дверцу клетки, но у него ничего вышло. Глупо. Он же видел, как мужчина закрыл дверцу ключом. Горестно вздохнув, мальчик обхватил коленки руками. Как же хотелось исчезнуть отсюда! Вернуться к господину Торину, к доброй, ласковой госпоже Дис… ему так хотелось вновь увидеть их!

Даже Кили…

Фили был таким измученным полным тревог днем, страхом, нежелающим отпускать его, что даже не заметил, как провалился в сон…

Хлопок двери вырвал его из сна. В дом вернулся мужчина, но не один, а с несколькими мужчинами, такими же высокими, в темных плащах, с мечами у пояса. Люди сели за стол, на котором вновь зажгли лампу.

– Что же, Арес, ты позвал, и мы пришли, – сказал один из них, самый старый вид, с проседью в волосах. – У тебя есть, что нам сказать, сын Арадора?

– Если бы не было, стоило ли звать? – ответил ему мужчина, ставший новым хозяином Фили. – Я рад, что вы откликнулись на мой зов. Я нашел Корону моих предков.

Эти слова вызвали волнение. Мужчины, что пришли с Аресом, стали переглядываться.

– Где она?! Покажи ее нам! – воскликнул самый молодой из мужчин.

– Ее здесь нет.

– Но ты сказал, что нашел Ее!

– Да, но я не сказал, что она у меня. Но я знаю, у кого она в руках, – спокойно сказал Арес, холодно смотря на «товарищей».

Молчание.

– У кого же? – спросил старик.

– У одного гондорца, что гордиться тем, что его предок, был побратимом Исулдура…

– Ха! Побратим! Наместники тоже вопят об этом, оправдывая свое право заправлять нашим городом! – зло воскликнул мужчина рядом со стариком, чей один глаз был скрыт повязкой. 

– Гондор давно не принадлежит дунэдайн, – хмуро одернул его старик.

– Но все можно изменить, – возразил ему хозяин Фили (а именно так, стал его называть про себя Фили). – Мы можем вернуть многое. Величие нашему народу. Богатство и власть. Никто больше не посмеет называть нас жалкими бродягами, плеваться вслед, и награждать прозвищами! Корона… это не просто вещь. Ее сковали гномы, в те времена, когда магия им еще была подвластна. Ее может надеть лишь тот, в ком течет кровь Рода Исульдура.

– То есть ты, – сказал старик, и у мужчин за столом загорелись глаза.

– Ты знаешь иных потомков Королевского Рода? – поднял бровь Арес.

– Хм… жаль твоего брата, Арес… 

– Твои соболезнования, Ворон, странны… Араторн погиб почти десять лет назад. Ты не был ему другом.

– У него был сын, – медленно сказал старик, смотря в глаза Ареса.

– Он и его мать пропали без следа, – ледяным голосом проговорил Арес. – Они мертвы, как мой брат. Это огромная утрата…

– О, да… для всех нас, – мрачно продолжил старик.

– Я единственный, кто может надеть Корону и предъявить свое право на трон Гондора. И ты, все вы, это знаете. Наместнику Города придется склониться передо мной. Но добыть Корону будет непросто. Гондорцы хранили ее в тайниках, перевозили… и тот, у кого она сейчас, держит ее при себе. И он привез ее сюда, в этот городишко. Он держит ее в тайнике, на втором этаже, в одной из комнат в своем поместье.

– И ты хочешь ее выкрасть?

– А ты предлагаешь собрать армию? Ворон, время дорого. Нет времени, а этот упертый, подозрительный старик никого к себе не подпускает. Он не станет вести со мной разговоры. Натравит свою стражу, и исчезнет с Короной вновь. И потом гондорцы так ее спрячут, что нам ее никогда не найти… У меня нет иного выбора. У НАС НЕТ ВЫБОРА.

Слова упали в тишине.

Мужчины за столом мрачно кивнули.

– Значит, нужен вор… но воры… доверять им…

– Не каждый вор сможет ее украсть, – проговорил Арес. – Двор поместья охраняют песчаные коты Харада. Их выпускают по ночам из клетей, и они порвут любого, кто вступит в неурочный час на двор поместья. Они признают только старика-гондорца и…

– И? Не тяни, Арес! – поторопил хозяина молчавший до этого мужчина.

– Этих кошек вырастил гном… потом, когда старик купил их, кормит их уже другой гном… эти кошки спокойно относятся к гномам…

– Нам нужен гном-вор? – ошарашенно спросил самый молодой из дунэдайн. – Но гномы не воры! 

– И все же… у меня есть вор-гном.

– Ты можешь ему доверять?

Арес усмехнулся.

– У него нет выбора. Он сделает все, что я прикажу.

– Что же… если у тебя есть вор… Корона почти у тебя в руках… – проговорил старик-дунэдайн. – И когда ты ее оденешь… ты станешь нашим Королем. И то, что твой брат изгнал тебя, перестанет иметь значение. Все склонятся перед тобой. Но я не возьму в толк – что тебе надо от нас? 

– Ты думаешь Наместник Гондора так просто уступит власть? Да и дом этого гондорца, что засел в этом городишке, тайно охраняется. Когда я получу Корону, надо будет как можно скорее исчезнуть. Будет погоня. И мне одному не справиться.

– Тебе нужны наши мечи, – понял старик Ворон.

– Мой меч с тобой, Арес! – воскликнули хором двое мужчин за столом.

– Вы все встанете рядом со мной в Гондоре. Я разделю власть с вами, – сказал Арес, обводя всех взором серых глаз. – Только будьте со мной.

– Арес, сын Арадора, брат Араторна… Король Гондора и всех дунэдайн… – протянул Ворон.

Миг помолчал, и склонил голову.

– Мой меч ваш, мой Король.

– Да здравствует Арес! – хором воскликнули остальные мужчины дунэдайн.

Фили тихо сидел в клети в темном углу, оставаясь незамеченным…   
_  
временные рамки немного смещены, прошу это простить. У нас АУ, а Кольца в этом мире нет_


	10. Chapter 10

Новый хозяин оказался не таким уж и плохим…

Хотя и хуже чем господин Торин и госпожа Дис.

Но все же гораздо лучше, чем мыловары…

Первую ночь у нового хозяина Фили провел в клетке. Клетка была достаточно большой, чтобы можно было спать на ее дне, свернувшись в клубочек. Так было даже теплее. Жестко, да… и доски дна у клети были грязными. Видно, что в ней держали раньше птиц… Не кровать, на которой Фили спал целых семь дней в доме гномов. Жалко, что новая одежка испачкалась…

И все же…

Фили был тогда так измучен, что и не заметил как заснул, после того как из дома ушел новый хозяин со своими гостями. Господин Арес вернулся только утром. Хлопок дверью вырвал мальчика из тягостного, мутного сна, который был ужасно тягучим и в тоже время пустым. Фили даже почувствовал облегчение, когда открыл глаза. Несмотря на то, что перед глазами оказались прутья клетки. Ноги хозяина прошли мимо.

Фили тихонько сел в клетке, проводив его глазами. Мужчина прошел к широкой лавке у стены, застеленной матрасом, одеялом и где лежала подушка. Подошел к лавке и завалился на нее, как есть в сапогах, в одежде… а через какое то время негромко захрапел. Он спал.

Мальчик сидел в клетке, подтянув коленки к груди и обхватив их ручонками. На душе у него было тоскливо. Страх куда-то ушел, оставив после себя горестное послевкусие. И какое-то безразличие. Которое очень скоро было вытеснено просто ужасной вещью.

Фили очень-очень захотелось… но он сидел в клетке, запертый. А хозяин, этот человек, спал. Фили точно знал, что он будет очень зол, если его разбудить. Но также мальчик очень ясно осознавал, что новый хозяин его может убить за такие дела. Но писать хотелось до невозможности… но надо было терпеть. Мальчик уткнулся в коленки лицом, временами всхлипывая, чувствуя, что скоро не выдержит, и тогда…

Даже думать было страшно, как его побьет этот человек. 

Фили не мог удержать слез. Он закрыл ладошкой рот, чтобы не издать даже звука, и только плечи его подрагивали от молчаливого плача. Мальчик не мог сказать, как долго он так просидел, плача, раздираемый страхом и желанием пописать… в конце концов он настолько погрузился в эти чувства, что не услышал, как проснулся хозяин.

– Эй, ты чего скулишь? – хмуро спросил голос человека.

Мальчик, глотая слезы, поднял несчастные голубые глаза на мужчину.

– Господин… пожалуйста! Простите… я очень-очень хочу… я больше не могу…

Мужчина озадачено нахмурился, а потом понял все.

– А-а-а… ясно. 

Он открыл клетку и вытащил мальчика, подтолкнул к дверям. Мужчина вывел его во двор.

– Давай, делай свои дела… напрудил бы в доме, я бы тебя убил просто. Ну, чего застыл?

Мальчик поспешно потянул завязочки на штанишках…

А потом они вернулись в дом, и Фили молча, не дожидаясь приказаний, подошел к клетке. Нерешительно замер, и обернулся, бросил робкий, вопрошающий взгляд на дунадана. Будто молча задавая вопрос – «залезать»? 

Мужчина хмыкнул одобрительно, сел на лавку у окна и поманил его пальцем.

Фили подошел.

– Что? Понравилось спать в клетке? – насмешливо спросил Арес.

Мальчик стоял перед ним, опустив голову, боязливо теребя шнурок-поясок на рубашке. Сказать? Нет, ему не понравилось. Вон, пятно пониже колена от сухой птичьей какашки, а еще в клетке пахло… но…

Человек подарил ему несильный подзатыльник.

– Спрашивают, отвечай! Понравилось, спрашиваю?

– Нет, – тихонько отвечал мальчик, не подымая глаз. 

– Что же, ты кажешься сообразительным, на удивление. Проверим, насколько, – прищурился человек, и тут же задал вопрос: – Как тебя зовут?

– Фили…

Хлоп! Мальчик пошатнулся, и схватился за щеку.

– Не верно. Как тебя зовут? – вкрадчиво спросил мужчина.

Мальчик съежился. Эту «игру» он очень хорошо знал. Старшие сыновья мыловара частенько любили его помучить… 

_«Кто ты?» – спрашивали они._

_И если Фили медлил, то получал пинок или тумак. В эти мгновения ему больше всего хотелось исчезнуть. Лишь бы это издевательство прекратилось. А они не отставали от него, пока мальчик, глотая слезы, не начинал говорить:_

_– Недомерок, урод, грязнокровка, выблюдок, шлюхин сын…_

_И много чего еще._

_Каждый раз после «игры», Фили мечтал умереть…_

– Урод… – еле слышно шепчет мальчик, и, через миг, падает на колени от еще одной пощечины.

Все внутри мальчика застыло, перекрутило в тугой комок, от чего дышать было даже трудно. Крупная дрожь пробежала по телу мальчика, а на лице вспыхнул красным след от удара. Пальцы мужчины сомкнулись на плече ребенка, потянули вверх, вздергивая на ноги. Арес заставил Фили поднять голову, до боли сжав пальцами его подбородок.

– Теплее, но не верно, – мягко, и даже одобрительно, сказал Арес. – Ты умный мальчик. Я задам другой вопрос. Я не хочу вновь бить тебя… чтобы купить вещь, я должен заплатить деньги. Я заплатил деньги за тебя, значит ты моя…?

–… вещь… – эхом отзывается Фили, и его вновь передергивает дрожь.

– Умница, – хвалит его мужчина. – Значит, кто я?

– Хозяин… 

– Правильно, очень хорошо. Ты моя вещь, а я твой хозяин. Ты должен делать ВСЕ что я скажу. Будешь послушным, я не стану тебя бить. Но чтобы ты не забыл, мне придется в тебя это вбить. Так поступают все, покупая рабов.

Арес сдернул с пояса ремень, и это движение, до боли знакомое Фили, яснее слов дали понять, что его ждет.

– Не надо! Пожалуйста!

Арес перехватил ручонки мальчика, швырнул на колено, и задрал рубашонку…

Фили трясло. Он лежал на колене человека, вцепившись ручонками в ткань его штанов, зажмурившись, и беззвучно плача, ожидая оглушающий болью удар… но прошел миг, прошел другой… Крепкие руки подхватили его под мышками, и усадили на другое колено. Широкая ладонь легла на макушку и странно ласково провела по волосам. И эта нехитрая ласка, пробила Фили насквозь такой болью, что он завыл, захлебываясь слезами, а мужчина прижал его к себе. 

– Ну же… тихо. Успокойся, – ворчливо проговорил Арес, прижимая его к себе. – Переплатил я мыловару, за твою шкурку… Чем он тебя бил? У тебя вся спина в рубцах. Да не буду я тебя драть, успокойся!

Но кажется он слишком перегнул палку. Фили захлебывался слезами, выплескивая весь страх, что пережил за последние сутки. Будто поступок мужчины, разрушил плотину, за которой бушевали чувства. Мальчик все плакал и плакал, пока мужчина силой не заставил его что-то глотнуть из фляги. От этого пойла во фляге Фили задохнулся. Будто жидкий огонь протек по горлу в его живот. Он судорожно вздохнул, хватанул воздуха… в голове зашумело… и перед глазами встала темнота.

Он пришел в себя от мокрой тряпки, что терла его лицо. Он лежал на лавке у стены, а человек сидел рядом.

– Очнулся? – спросил его мужчина. 

– Не бейте меня… пожалуйста… – дрожащим голоском прошептал мальчик.

– Будешь послушным, бить не стану. Тебя кажись и так перебили…

И он действительно не стал бить Фили. С тех пор он вообще даже не ударил его ни разу. Только окрикивал, одергивал… а так не бил. Работать не заставлял. Так, сапоги почистить, посуду помыть… сам поест, а остатки Фили доедает. Что бы не ел господин, а в его тарелке всегда оставалось достаточно, чтобы мальчик утолили голод. На косточках оставалось достаточно хрящей, корки хлеба были с мягким мякишем…

У мыловаров Фили и такого частенько не видел. Хлеб, сырые овощи, кусок хлеба в день, а полмиски каши, или пара печеных картошек с молоком за лакомство почиталось. Когда курам зерно запаривали, можно было горсть в рот сунуть незаметно. Пожуешь, и вязко-сладковатая кашица, приятно теплая, голод перебивает. И, как ни странно, старшие мальчишки мыловаров, хоть издевались над ним, и дразнили как дворового пса (в чьей будке Фили иногда ночевал, спасаясь от холода зимой), а все же иногда, то яблоко кинут, то огрызок горбушки от пирога сунут. А девочка Олья один раз пряником поделилась… хотя потом досталось ей от матери так, что больше она так не рисковала.

Это-то верно… хорошую еду на него переводить.

Нет, хозяин Арес был добрым человеком. И Фили решил делать все, чтобы его не сердить. 

Вот только… очень больно было вспоминать дом гномов…

************************************************** 

В доме было тихо. И странно пусто. Дис всем сердцем ощущала пустоту. Утрату. И все чудилось – обернешься, а позади…

Она давила усилием воли эти порывы. И так было больно. 

Где сейчас бедный ребенок?

Дис ставит вымытую и вытертую тарелку на стопку посуды, вытирает руки и выходит из кухоньки. В коридоре, у дверей комнатки Кили, стоит, прислонившись к стене, мрачный до грозы Торин. Стоит, сложив руки на груди, и склонив голову, вслушивается в голос Кили, что доносится из-за чуть приоткрытой двери…

–… пожалуйста, пусть он вернется, Махал-Отец! Я очень-очень виноват! Я не хотел его обижать… я просто боялся… что мама и дядя его больше любят… Я был глупый! Пусть он вернется, я ему свои игрушки подарю. Все! Я больше не буду…

Дис горько вздыхает, прижав ладонь к губам. Брат протягивает руку и осторожно-тихо закрывает дверь комнаты. А потом проходит мимо на кухню, и садится за стол. С силой проводит ладонями по лицу. Дис подходит, и утешающе гладит его по плечу. Ему тяжело. Ей тяжело. Кили тяжело…

– Если мы вернем его… КОГДА мы его вернем, – мрачно-глухо роняет Торин. – Я усыновлю его. 

– Но Торин… брат, ты Наследник… – мягко возражает Дис.

– Наследник чего? Ничего не осталось под пламенем дракона. Мы рассеяны и разобщены. Горсть эреборцев готова идти за мной. Да за Даином Железные Холмы. Но его отец спит и видит стать единственным верховным правителем гномов. Он никогда меня не поддержит, а брат не пойдет против него. Остальные кланы… что от них осталось? Жалкие осколки былого, что грызутся меж собой при каждой встрече. Кто я для них? Внук безумца-короля, сын неудачника-принца, что сгинул в неизвестность… право за тем, кто старше в Роду. Отец имел право, а я… Наследник королевства, которого нет. Я никогда не стану королем. Если бы была надежда… вернуть Эребор…

– Однажды, мы вернемся домой. Вот увидишь, брат. Не отчаивайся…

– Надо смотреть правде в лицо, – резко сказал Торин. – Все, что я могу, это сохранить осколки. И знаешь… этот мальчик… Фили самый ценный осколок. И я верну его, слышишь? Мне плевать на все… Он. Мой. Сын. Слышишь?!

– Да, Торин, я слышу. Ты прав, – Дис села рядом, положив руку на его стиснутый кулак на столешнице. 

– Ты его обязательно найдешь.

********************************************************  
Безлунной ночью у высокой стены появились тени. С легким шорохом взлетела вверх веревка и зацепилась крюком за щербины наверху.

– Лезь наверх, – шепотом велел человек светловолосому мальчику, подсаживая его. – Перекинешь веревку на другую сторону, слезешь, пройдешь через двор к дому. Помни, второй этаж. Давай! Я буду ждать!

Светловолосый, маленький мальчик, с трудом одолел стену. Перекинул веревку, скользнул по ней вниз, как его учили. Коснувшись земли ногами, мальчик со страхом огляделся, не выпуская веревки из рук. Тихо. Пусто. Никого. Шумно сглотнув, ребенок отошел от стены. К каменному дому, с черными провалами окон, вела вымощенная дорожка. Вздрагивая от ночных шорохов, мальчик шел по ней, под кронами высоких деревьев, растущих по обе стороны.

Негромкий рык за спиной.

Мальчик замирает… медленно оборачивается… дыхание срывается.

За спиной огромный зверь.

Луна, выйдя из-за туч, своим лучом серебрит шкуру зверя.

Гривастый лев, песчаный кот Харада, шумно фыркает в его лицо…


	11. Chapter 11

Огромный зверь фыркнул, обдавая Фили теплым, пряным воздухом, и мальчик застыл перед ним, не в силах отвести взгляд от льва Харада.

Лев смотрел на мальчика своими темными, отдающими желтизной глазами, а Фили казалось, что время застыло. Он был таким огромным, этот зверь! Таким... красивым! Таким... могучим...

А Фили был таким маленьким перед ним!

И все же страха не было. Было лишь бесконечное восхищение. И лев будто понял его чувства. Он вновь фыркнул, чуть насмешливо, встряхнул гривой и склонил голову, обнюхивая мальчика. Запах напомнил зверю тех двулапых, что приносили пищу. Но этот был так мал... детеныш? Детеныш не опасен, детеныш слаб и мал. Опасно ему быть одному. Он должен держаться самок двулапых. Самки должны заботиться о детенышах. 

Лев с досадой выдохнул и осторожно подхватил детеныша за загривок, ухватив клыками за рубашонку. Детеныш чуть испуганно пискнул и сжался, повиснув в воздухе, поджав лапки. Это вновь напомнило льву об обычных непоседливых львятах. Львятах, что так и норовят сбежать из под бдительного ока самок прайда.

Неодобрительно рыкнув сквозь клыки, лев неспешно пошел к странной каменной пещере двулапых. Зверь не понимал, как они могли жить в такой странной скале с узкими отверстиями. Но детеныш должен был знать, как попасть в пещеру к своим. И поэтому лев, дойдя до дома, опустил детеныша у главного входа-выхода "пещеры" двулапых и мягко подтолкнул детеныша гривастой головой.

"Иди", - будто говорил зверь.

Детеныш опасливо взглянул на него, подняв голову, и, встав на тонкие, странные все четыре лапки, медленно "пошел" к входу. Слишком медленно, по мнению льва, и тот, недовольно фыркнув, боднул головой детеныша по бесхвостому заду, так что тот тут же ткнулся мордочкой в землю. Лев весело фыркнул, встряхнул гривой.

Детеныш двуногих поспешно подобрал лапки и через несколько мгновений уже прижимался спиной к темному дереву, закрывающим вход в пещеру. 

Лев удовлетворенно отвернулся и пошел прочь, решив вновь обойти подвластную ему территорию. Как бы еще один детеныш не гулял бы во тьме ночи, рискуя попасть в чужие клыки. 

Сердце Фили быстро-быстро билось в груди. Ему стало понастоящему жутко, когда зверь схватил его за рубашку, поднял и потащил к дому. Но в тоже время, Фили будто знал, что ничего ему лев не сделает. Звери как-то всегда были добрее к нему. И когда зверь опустил его в двух шагах от дверей дома и подтолкнул к ним головой, Фили чувствовал, что ему не хотят причинить вред. Только когда зверь весело фыркнул позади и вновь с силой боднул его башкой, так что Фили ткнулся носом в пыльную дорожку, мальчик заспешил к дверям. Конечно, может зверь его и не тронет, но он такой сильный и большой! Он может решить с ним поиграть и может сделать больно просто не понимая всей своей силы. 

Фили потянулся к ручке двери и осторожно потянул ее, проверяя - открыто ли? Дверь легко поддалась - видно хозяева дома очень полагались на огромных львов Харада. Фили опасливо заглянул в темный коридор. О, как ему не хотелось заходить внутрь! Лучше уж остаться во дворе с добрым львом! Но господин Арес ждет за оградой и ему ой как не понравиться, если Фили не поторопится! Сердце Фили сжалось, несильно заныв от тоски. Перед глазами вновь встал дом гномов, добрая госпожа Дис и господин Торин... и как сладко было спать ночью в тесной кроватке вместе с ворчливым и смешно пыхтящим во сне Кили!

Вот бы убежать! Вот бы вновь оказаться там! А не идти в этот страшный, темный дом!

Он должен украсть вещь и принести ее новому хозяину, но... но тогда Фили станет вором, а что делают с ворами мальчик очень хорошо знал. Хозяева-мыловары били даже за украденный сухарь, а настоящим воришкам руки рубили и кнутом забивали...

Так говорил старший сын мыловаров и всегда добавлял, что Фили дождется, и его возьмут и отдадут стражникам на расправу. И они ему руки поотрывают за воровство...

Фили вдруг подумал, а что будет если хозяева дома его найдут? Поймают? Что они с ним сделают? Разве господин Арес заступится за него? Нет, конечно нет! Он скажет, что знать не знает Фили! И тогда...

Фили так ясно представил, что тогда будет... что с ним будет... ведь хозяева дома будут так злы на него! Как будто он действительно хотел что-то красть! Но он же не хочет...

И тут Фили подумал, что самым лучшим будет пойти в дом и все-все рассказать хозяевам дома. Может тогда они не будут злиться на него... и к господину Аресу он не вернеться, и они отпустят Фили, а он убежит к гномам?!

Фили, ободренный этими мыслями, шагнул за порог, вступая в темную прихожую. Вокруг было тихо и сердце мальчика от страха сильно билось в груди. Он сделал пару шагов и мерзкий скрип половицы справа от него заставило Фили подскочить от страха.

\- Так-так, - сказал негромко мужской голос. - К нам явился воришка?

Фили в ужасе застыл, повернувшись на голос. Что-то щелкнуло и через миг загорелась свеча, разгоняя мрак прихожей и мальчик оказался лицом лицу с высоим, старым мужчиной из людей.

Что держал в руке арбалет.

\- И как тебя зовут, маленький вор? - спросил старик, хмуро разглядывая мальчика.

\- Фили... - прошептал мальчик, заикаясь. - Я не вор! Я не хотел!

\- А что ты хотел? - спросил старик, хмурясь.

\- Я... я хотел... мне сказали найти и украсть, а я не хочу! Я... я... хочу...

\- Что ты хочешь? - вновь холодно спросил старик.

И тут мальчик не выдержал. К горлу подступил комок слез, и ему было так страшно и жутко! Что хозяин дома ему не поверит! И... и...

\- Я хочу назад! К господину Торину... и... и... - мальчик всхлипнул, из глаз потекли слезы, и он, невыдержав, сел на корточки на пол и разревелся. - Они меня не били... я назад хочу!

Старик опустил арбалет. Он растерянно смотрел на маленького, тихо и горько плачущего мальчика у его ног. Слишком маленького для человеческого ребенка. Нет, этот ребенок ничего ему не сделал и оказался здесь не по своей воле. Но благодаря кому он оказался здесь?

\- Как ты оказался здесь? - негромко спросил старик, опутившись рядом с мальчиком и ободряюще погладил светлые пшеничные волосы.

\- Госпа-а-дин Арес... - выговорил сквозь слезы ребенок.

Глаза мужчины зло сверкнули. 

\- Арес! Дунадан! Вот оно что... 

\- Господин Мирион! Что случилось?! - раздался испуганный женский голос.

Наверху лестницы стояла немолодая, пышная женщина с чепцом на голове, в белой до пола ночной рубашке, и с зажженой свечой в руках.

\- Тиш, возьмите мальчика! - велел старик, вставая и подхватывая арбалет. - Успокойте его, напоите молоком с медом! У нас гости... И не выходите из дома!

Старик быстрым шагом покинул дом, захлопнув за собой двери. А женщина, охая и причитая, поспешно спустилась вниз и подхватила Фили на руки.

\- Ох, ты ж, что делается-то! Ой, беда-беда! А ты у нас кто? Рубашонка грязная, щеки грязные! Ах, ты поросенок! Да откуда ты взялся-то, камушек ты горный? Ну-ну, сырость развел! Чего боишься? Никто тебя не съест! Ну-ка пойдем! Ох ты ж, ночка-то вышла!

И женщина понесла Фили внутрь дома. И мальчик, растерянный и напуганный, и опомниться не успел, как женщина, по доброму воркуя над ним, принесла его в кухню дома. 

\- Ну-ка, давай-ка! Умоемся, ручонки с мылом вымоем! Вот уж, видно ребенка без мамкиного пригляда! И что ты один? Где ж это видано, чтобы ребятёнок гор да один был? Украли небось... ну, да ничего! Мастер Мирион быстро с твоими свяжется, опомниться не успеешь, а уж дома-то будешь! - приговаривала по-доброму женщина, ласково по голове гладя мальчонку. Поставила на табурет у умывальника да сноровисто умыла, полотенцем утерла. - А славный ты какой! Ишь ты, львенок золотистый! Да голубоглазый! Ишь ты, красавец! Ой, а енто што?! 

Женщина по имени Тиш развенула к себе мальчика спиной, приподняла рубашонку...

\- Маленький, да кто ж тебя бил-то так? - ахнула она. - А худенький какой, тоненький... ой, дитятко ты бедное! Давай-ка, пока мастер Мирион не пришел, ты у меня покушаешь, молочка попьешь... 

Женщина все говорила да говорила, да по головке Фили гладила, да жалела и охала постаянно. И Фили заробел вдруг. Никогда и никто над ним так не квохтал, не жалел. Госпожа Дис доброй была да ласковой, но уж такой говорливой, суетливой не была. Хоть добра была, да более сдержанной, спокойной всегда была и немного... строгой. Господин Торин был серьезен, строг, но тоже добр. Но вот, чтобы каждую чуть ли не секунду к нему притрагивались, да жалели... вот Фили и заробел, притих, и даже словечко не мог в ответ выдавить. Да женщине-служанке Тиш и не требовалось этого. Доброй она была.

Квохча над ребенком, Тиш с беспокойством поглядывала на окно, прислушивалась. Оно-то понятно, что господин Мирион сейчас разбудил спящих в пристройке служивых, да подозвал к себе самого ручного льва... а дальше что будет? Ох, беды бы не было! 

Время текло и текло, Фили допивал молоко, когда грохнула дверь и послышались шаги. 

\- Тиш! - послышался голос господина Мириона. - Где ты?

\- Мы здесь, господин Мирион! - тут же окликнулась Тиш. - На кухне!

Хозяин дома вошел на кухню и служанка Тиш ойкнула, всплеснула руками, и бросилась к нему.

\- Господин Мирион! О, Эру! Вы ранены!

Мужчина отмахнулся от нее, как от надоедливой мухи.

\- Не кричи, царапина! Лучше пожалей того, кто со своими подельниками ныне получил от меня горячих! Сбежали, мерзавцы, но одного мой арбалет все же подарком наградил! Дадут валар, к утру перед ними точно предстанет! Да и других мои парни потрепали! Будут знать. Ну, а тут тихо все было?

\- Да, господин! - закивала Тиш, приглядевшись к ране на руке хозяина и порадовавшись про себя за него. В ее-то годы новый дом к услужению искать! А при господине Мирионе она как почти хозяйка в доме... все на ней держится! Тут она спомнила про мальчика и давай жаловаться да охать - что ребенок больно худенький, спинка вся в рубцах, да и на руках... видать били по куда попадут да чем под руку попадется. Новых синяков да рубцов нет, а все ж видно у мерзавцев жил, дитенок гор!

\- Тиш, да какой он гном? Где ты гномов светловолосых видала?

\- Дак ведь... господин Мирион! - захлопала глазами Тиш. - Так по виду ж... да кто же, если не гномик?

\- По виду... - протянул мужчина и помранев посмотрел на Фили, тихонько сидевшего на лавке у стены кухни.

Фили испуганно встретился с ним взглядом и поспешно спрыгнул на пол, поклонился мужчине.

\- Простите... - прошептал он, неподымая головы. Переступил с ножки на ножку и прошептал: - Вы теперь мой новый хозяин?

Тиш схватилась за сердце, а старик замер, странно смотря на мальчика перед ним. 

\- Молчи, Тиш... помолчи, - глухо сказал он. 

Мирион медленно подошел к Фили, присел перед ним на корточки и взяв мальчика за подбородок, заставил поднять голову. Старик несколько мгновений всматривался в него, а потом его взгляд скользнул вниз и мужчина застыл, неверяще смотря на запястье левой руки ребенка. 

\- Не может быть... - прошептал он.

Мирион стремительно встал и бросился прочь из кухни, резко бросив своей кухарке и служанке:

\- Позаботится о нем! Спать уложи!

Тиш растерянно проводила его взглядом. На господине Мирионе лица не было, будто призрака увидел! Глянула растерянно на ребенка... что в нем такого? Голубоглазый, волосы светлые... как у роханцев.

И охнула от догадки.

\- Эру милостивый! - прошептала она. - Неужто?

... Бывший капитан стражи Гондора при дворе Наместника, метался в своей комнате, не в силах совладать с собой. А потом резко встал, поднял руку, и оголил левое запястье. На него упал лунный свет из окна, явив взгляду родовое пятно в форме серпа... из поколения в поколение... все обоерукие... и дочь, сбежавшая с гномом...


	12. Chapter 12

_… Удушливый, горький дым бьется в ноздри, и, как не сдерживай дыхание, закрывая лицо ладошками, все одно – вдыхаешь дым. И грудь разрывает от едкого дыма внутри легких, и кашель дерет горло._

_– Мама!... Отец! – отчаянно зовет она, распахивая дверь своей спаленки._

_Коридор норы полон дыма, и деревянные панели, коими отделаны стены, тлетворно тлеют, а по верху видны пляшущие огненные змеи._

_– Мама! – девушка в ужасе застывает, потрясенно оглядывая коридор. – Папа…_

_Ее зов прерван очередным приступом кашля. Кружится голова, и каждый удар ее сердца отдается в висках. Дым от тлеющих панелей густой пеленой обволакивает, дезориентируя, и сквозь него Бианка с трудом различает языки пламени в глубине норы. Кашляя, она движется по коридору к спальне родителей. Но сил нет, и вскоре она падает на колени, задыхаясь и почти теряя сознание. И страх все сильнее охватывает ее…_

_– Папа! – отчаянно зовет она на пределе сил и пытается встать, хотя уже ничего не видит от дыма, из-за чего слезятся глаза, а где-то в глубине норы громко трещит огонь…_

_Надо встать, надо… но как кружится голова! Горло раздирает дым, горечью оседая на языке. Кашель рвется из легких, забирая крупицы сил…_

_– Мама…_

_Она со всхлипом, собрав все свои крохи сил, пытается встать, и ей это удается… два шага и она натыкается на что-то. На пол с грохотом падает что-то тяжелое, звук разбившегося стекла, и в следующий миг прямо перед Бианкой вспыхивает, взметнувшись вверх стеной, огонь. Она отшатывается и падает… и затылок взрывается болью…_

_И она проваливается в темноту…_

С тех пор прошел год. Год, как произошел пожар, унесший жизни ее родителей… 

… Бианка Бэггинс, дочь Белладонны Тук и Банго Бэггинса, осталась одна – ослепшая и никому не нужная…

Родственники… да, надо отдать им должное, не оставили ее одну.

– Бедная девочка? – ворчливо вопросил голос ее старшей кузины Лобелии. – Да, чудесное спасение! Какое счастье, что моему _драгоценному_ хватило храбрости вытащить ее во время пожара! Воистину счастье, господин лекарь! Вы говорите, она ослепла? Какое несссчастье...

Последнее слово Лобелия буквально прошипела и со злостью шваркнула на стол чайник. 

А Бианка сидела замерев в одной из комнат норы, слепо смотря перед собой, и слышала каждое слово кузины... перед глазами стояла сплошная тьма, болели обожженные пальцы, в горле до сих пор стоял дым, а в голове билась мысль, что папа и мама остались в Бэг-Энде... и смысл слова "умерли" так и не смог пробиться до сознания Бианки. Зато слова Лобелии калёными иглами воткнулись в виски. Слух девушки различал скрип половиц под ногами хоббитов за несколько комнат от нее, что уж тут до слов...

Кузина не была рада ей... 

Но выгонять Бианку, конечно, не стала. Даже слова ни единого не обронила подобного. Она могла быть недовольна сколько угодно, но, как сама Лобелия говорила, "я не так воспитана, чтобы не осознавать свой долг" - а долг родственницы не позволял гордости Лобелии перекинуть калечную родственницу на кого-то другого. И этот родственный долг, осознание собственной исключительности, вкупе с соболезнованиями соседей и пониманием, что придется тратить свои собственные деньги на оставшуюся нищей и беспомощной Бианку -- позволяло Лобелии с полной уверенностью ощущать свою жертвенность и добропорядочность... что не раз вскользь, полунамеком, проскальзовало в ее речи и в отношении к калеке - кузине. 

Если бы кто знал, как жалела Бианка, что выжила! Что Отто, несчастный, излишне полноватый хоббит, муж кузины, вдруг преисполнился негаданной отвагой и бросился в ту страшную ночь в объятую огнем нору... Зачем она выжила? Кому она нужна такая? 

У нее больше нет семьи, нет дома... и даже зрения нет. И нет надежды, что когда-нибудь появится первое, второе, а о третьем даже думать было больно.

За год Бианка смирилась с произошедшим и научилась жить со своей слепотой. Научилась ходить по улицам с длинной тростью, ориентируясь по памяти и полагаясь на обострившийся слух. Она выучила наизусть нору Лобелии и Отто и почти не врезалась во все препятствия в виде тумбочек, столов и стульев, и тем более в стены. Научилась на ощупь одеваться, искренне надеясь, что Лобелии не хочется позориться нелепым нарядом Бианки... несколько новых платьев и жилетов Лобелия покупала на свой вкус. И судя по тому, что вслед Бианки не несся за спиной смех детворы, Лобелия смогла подобрать одежду сочетающуюся по цвету между собой, что бы девушка на себя не надела.

Кто бы знал, как трудно жить в постоянной темноте, и лишь во сне вновь погружаться в буйство красок, видеть вновь родные с детства холмы и милые сердцу лица. Просыпаться в слезах, вновь погружаясь в полную тьму и пытаться жить, и стараться меньше создавать проблем Лобелии...

Та, надо отдать ей должное, старалась сдержать свой нрав, замечая следы слез на лице Бианки. 

И все же Бианке было душно в ее норке. И так хотелось вырваться! И вот через год, дальняя родня из Туков, осевших в шумном, людском городе Бри, прислала письмо Бианке и Лобелии, приглашая погостить у них. Лобелия совершенно не желала куда-либо ехать. Приличные дамы сидят дома, а не бродят по дорогам. И Бианку она решительно не желала отпускать, но как из под земли неожиданно появился Гэндальф. А на следующий день, ранним утром, у норы Лобелии появился гном с двумя пони в сопровождении мага, и Бианка опомниться не успела, как ее усадили на пони и она оставила позади растерянную кузину...

– Осторожно, Бианка! – крепкие руки обхватили за талию, удерживая на месте. – О, ужас! Ты его чуть не раздавила!

В голосе кузена зазвучали нотки ужаса, но Бианка слишком хорошо знала своего троюродного брата. И все же опасливо спросила:

– Кого?

– Такого маленького... жука, – с придыханием сказал кузен. – Щас я его поймаю! А потом в морилку, сушилку и на стенд! У меня и булавки новые куплены!

– Ох, Бофур! – Бианка невольно улыбнулась, слушая восхищенные живоописания красивого жука, что расписывал ей неугомонный кузен Тук. Бофур был милым, добрым, легким в общении хоббитом, но – увы! – слишком любил засушенных жуков. 

– ... и окуда он взялся в городе? – недоуменно спросил Бофур, с лязгом захлопывая деревянную шкатулку. – Эх, мне бы еще красного лирмина поймать! У него усыщи! 

– Мы до пекарни дойдем? – с улыбкой спросила Бианка.

– Да-да, пошли! Дядюшка Бом-Бом не простит нам, если мы оставим его без знаменитых вишневых ватрушек Бри! – кузен ухватил ее за руку, и треща без умолку потащил дальше по улицам города. 

Бианка почти не слушала его, наслаждаясь просто звучанием его голоса, теплым ветром в лицо, слушая говор людей вокруг и слыша, как стучат колеса по разбитой мостовой городка. Какой же счастливой она себя сейчас ощущала! И никакой ворчливой, добропорядочной Лобелии! 

– Бианка, понюхай!

– Что? – настороженно спросила девушка, вынырнув из своих мыслей. С кузена стало бы сунуть под нос букашку, а нюхать их ей не очень-то хотелось.

– Запах ватрушек! – восхищенно выдохнул Бофур. – Ну и очередь у пекарни тетушки Бри! Слушай, посиди у фонтана, а я за ватрушками туда и обратно. Их придется с боем добывать, а нежным девушкам в драке не место. Это дело настоящих мужчин!

Бианка с веселой улыбкой согласилась.

– Вперед же, о храбрый воин! От вас зависит жизнь великого Бомбура Тука! – пафосно сказала она, когда Бофур усадил ее на скамеечку у маленького фантанчика.

– И обхват его штанов! – воскликнул Бофур, рванув к пекарне.

Бианка засмеялась. Она счастливо закрыла невидящие глаза, и подняла голову, чувствуя, как жаркие лучи солнца, стоящего в вышине голубого неба, скользят по ее лицу. 

– Все же хоббиты удивительные существа, – вдруг сказали совсем рядом красивым, глубоким голосом, который Бианка сразу узнала. – Устраивать бой во имя ватрушек и штанов.

– Это вы? – Бианка неверяще распахнула зеленые глаза и повернула голову в сторону голоса.

– Да, госпожа Бэггинс, это я, – мягко сказал бархатный голос, и Бианка услышала тяжелые шаги гнома, а потом она почувствовала тень, упавшую на нее, так как фигура гнома заслонило солнце. – Рад видеть вас в добром здравии. Вы позволите развлечь вас, покуда ваш жених...

– Жених?! О, нет, что вы! – тут же запротестовала Бианка, качнув головой. –Это мой кузен, Бофур Релиан Тук...

В этот миг, с дальнего конца улицы, где находилась пекарня, до Бианки и гнома донесся голос Тука – "мне десять ватрушек! С вишней!..."

– Видимо эти ватрушки настоящее сокровище, – глубокомысленно заметил гном.

– Вы правы, – чуть смущенно согласилась Бианка. – От них зависит очень многое.

– Я слышал, – голос гнома расцвел сдерживаемым весельем. – От них зависят штаны... только почему именно штаны?

– Видите ли, – деланно печально вздохнула Бианка, смущенно опустив голову. – Дядюшка может похудеть...

– Да, это будет по всей видимости печально, – сказал ей гном, и Бианка была готова поклясться, что в это время он улыбался.

Совсем рядом, в нескольких шагах от них, хлопнула дверь дома и звонкий детский голос колокольчиком прозвенел в летнем жарком дне:

– Дядя! – топот маленьких ножек, бегущих к ним. Подбежавший ребенок – по голосу мальчик, – мимоходом поздоровался с Бианкой: – Здравствуйте! Я Кили! Дядя Торин, дядя Торин! Там такая свистулька в лавке! Знаешь, птичка с хвостиком и крыльями! Можно я ее куплю для Фили? Он вернется, а я ему ее подарю! Можно, дядя? Ну, пожалуйста!

– Да, конечно, Кили, – разрешил голос дяди Торина, и Бианка почуяла неладное. Горечь в голосе гнома явно говорило... о беде? – Ему понравится... когда он вернется. Беги.

Малыш умчался в лавку, а Бианка шагнула вперед, наугад, протянула руку и ладонь ее легла на руку Торина.

– У вас что-то случилось? – с сочувствием спросила она со всей осторожностью.

Торин вздохнул, качнув головой. Бианка не видела, но с недавних пор начала буквально угадывать движения окружающих ее мужчин и женщин. Чувствовать всем существом их присутствие, настроение...

– Случилось, – со вздохом сказал Торин. – У нас украли ребенка.

– Ребенка?! – в ужасе спросила Бианка.

– Да, темноволосый мужчина, человек, украл мальчика, Фили... я хотел его усыновить. Я найду его, и если с его головы хоть волос упадет...

Торин стиснул кулаки, а Бианка почувствовала вдруг холод, будто тень легла на залитую солнцем улицу. 

– Вы обязательно его найдете, не отчаивайтесь, – мягко сказала она.

– Спасибо, – коротко уронил Торин, и Бианка замерла, когда сильные, жесткие пальцы осторожно ухватили выбившийся из ее прически локон и нежно заправили за острое ушко. – Ваш кузен отвоевал свои ватрушки. Позвольте откланяться...

Гном коротко поклонился и отошел прочь. Звонкий мальчишеский голос вновь раздался на улице, требующий дядю оценить купленную игрушку.

– Кто это был? – подозрительно спросил Бофур, подойдя к ней с заполненной ватрушками корзинкой.

– Торин, сын Трайна, – ответила негромко Бианка.

– Ты знакома с гномами? Ты больше Тук, чем Бэггинс! –тут же заявил кузен. – Хочешь ватрушку? А что ему было надо?

– Ничего, – качнула головой Бианка. – Просто подошел, увидев... знаешь, у него ребенка украли.

– Что?! Вот ужас! – с искренним сочувствием отозвался Бофур. – Кто?

– Человек, темноволосый человек. Я даже представить не могу, как ему тяжело... когда твой ребенок неизвестно где... – Бианка поежилась. 

Это действительно было страшно.

– А как его ребенка звали? – спросил Бофур, беря ее за руку. – Идем домой.

– Его зовут Фили...

Кузен резко остановился. 

– Как ты сказала?! Фили?!

– Да, а что...

Бофур звонко хлопнул себя по лбу:

– Бежим! – он схватил Бианку за руку, развернулся и бросился в ту сторону, куда ушел Торин, таща на буксире Бианку. – Мы должны его догнать! Я знаю этого мерзавца!

Бофур и Бианка пробежали улицу. свернули за угол, и Бофур закричал, увидев впереди, за идущими мимо людьми Торина:

– Стой!!


	13. Chapter 13

— Ты уверен, что это тот дом? — спросил Торин.

Бофур закивал головой.

— Этот! Точно вам говорю, этот верзила мне враз не понравился! И мальчик с ним был, он с ним как со служкой обращался! Я тогда, значит, стою, жду, пока Милли выглянет, а он мимо шел. Так он к этому дому подошел, а мальчик на крыльце сидел, так он разозлился, ему подзатыльник дал и в дом потащил. А я стою напротив, значит, Милли жду-жду... а этот так и не вышел. Здесь живет, точно говорю! Да чтоб у меня ноги облысели!

— Бофур! — зашипел девичий голос сверху. — Ты что здесь делаешь?!

Гном и хоббит, невольно вздрогнули, и дружно задрали головы. 

На втором этаже невысокого и узкого каменного домишки было открыто окошко и в нем, чуть не лежа на подоконнике, обреталась юная особа, едва вышедшая из детского возраста, с прехорошеньким личиком, с чуть вздернутым кнопкой носиком и с горящими пламенным возмущением голубыми глазами.

— Милли! — заулыбался Бофур.

Торин удивленно посмотрел на него, на девушку и качнул в изумлении головой. Девушка была человеком.

— Она же человек, — недоуменно сказал он.

— И что?! — дружным хором спросили эти двое.

— Да у меня прапрадед на эльфке женился! — заявил хоббит, засопев носом.

Торин попытался представить хоббита, целующего эльфийку... воображение отказало. 

— И я на Милли женюсь! У меня серьезные намерения! Я добропорядочный хоббит! — заявил с обиженным видом Бофур. 

Торин прочувствовал всю бредовость ситуации. Он пришел сюда, на другой конец Бри, чтобы найти своего названного сына, и стоит здесь в обществе совершенно дикого хоббита, решившего женится на человеке! Он сошел с ума, или мир вокруг него?

— Же-же-ниться? — заикаясь выговорила над головой девчурка, отчаянно покраснев.

— Милли, разве я тебе не нравлюсь? — с печалью во взоре заломил руки Бофур.

— Бофур! Ты мне очень нравишься! Но...

— Разве я хуже человека? — также горько вопросил Бофур, смотря печальными глазищами.

— Ты лучше!! Ты самый милый, хороший, добрый, веселый, родно... ой!  
— девушка ойкнув, закрыла ладошками губы, что предательски выдали ее.

Бофур под окном засиял аки солнышко.

— Значит, ты меня любишь...

Торин с чувством выругался в полголоса. Полный бред! 

Оставив хоббита под окном, Торин решил проверить, действительно ли именно в этом доме живет похититель Фили. Гном сильно сомневался, что это правда. Уж больно ненадежно выглядел этот хоббит, воюющий за плюшки, обширные штаны, и считающего себя потомком эльфиек!

Это было единственной причиной из-за которой Торин поступил так неосмотрительно. Верь он чуть больше, то не стал бы так рисковать.

Стоящий на другой стороне улицы, чуть правее дома Милли, дом "похитителя" был окружен невысоким забором с покосившейся, раскрытой калиткой. Подойдя, Торин осторожно заглянул в проем калитки, обозревая пустой небольшой дворик. Все было тихо. Лишь тихонько фыркал конь, стоя над старым корытом с водой. Старый домишко с камышовой крышей казался пустым, не жилым. Но это было обманчивое впечатление, судя по жеребцу. Торин, положив руку на рукоять меча, скользнул во двор, как можно тише взошел по скрипучему крыльцу. Конь позади лишь громко всхрапнул, и ударил копытом в пыль. 

Торин вынул меч из ножен, а в левой сжал вынутый из рукава метательный нож. В душе неожиданно возникло ощущение, что это именно тот дом, и церемониться с находящимися внутри не стоит. А Торин привык доверять подобному чувству....

Он пинком распахнул деревянную дверь, и ворвался внутрь дома, готовый к бою. Вот только бой ему никто не мог дать. На первый взгляд дом был пуст внутри. Но лишь на первый. Сорванное, натужное, через силу дыхание, хрипло звучало в духоте дома. У дальней стены единственной комнаты в полумраке лежал под грудой одеял человек. 

А на деревянном, дощатом полу перед лежаком валялась окровавленная тряпка. Торин огляделся. Фили не было. Сжав зубы, Торин подошел к раненому у стены. Одного взгляда на серое, без кровинки, заострившееся лицо было довольно — не жилец на свете. Человек был в забытье и был готов перешагнуть за грань. 

Торин наклонился над ним и встряхнул за плечо. Умирающий застонал, распахнул мутные глаза...

— Где Фили? — требовательно спросил Торин. — Где он? Где Фили?

— Хххх-х... Фи-и-ли-и... — пробормотал с царапающим сердце присвистом-хрипом человек, и в мутный глазах мелькнула искра разума. — Мелкий... ублюдок...

— Где он? Где Фили? — вновь повторил вопрос Торин.

— Гном? А-а-а... еще один! — губы умирающего искривились в подобии усмешки. 

— Где мальчик?! Отвечай!

Раненый хрипло закашлялся, и с кровавой пеной на губах выговорил:

— Спроси того, кто был до тебя! Знаешь лысого гнома? Его ищи!

Торин решил что ослышался.

— Что?... Что ты сказал?! Какой гном?! — он в ярости схватил человека за ворот рубашки, вздергивая над лежаком и бешено встряхнув.

Тот вдруг глухо вскрикнул, дернулся и... обмяк, невидяще уставившись в пустоту мертвым взором.

Торин разжал пальцы и мертвец упал на лежанку. 

Торин стоял и смотрел на него. Человек был мертв. Мертв окончательно, и душу гнома переполняло неверие в последние слова дунадана.

На смертном одре не лгут.

— Не может быть...

_"Торин, откуда нам знать правда это или нет? Да и что изменит ночь? Давай завтра, вместе, отправимся туда с этим хоббитом. Ничего с мальчишкой за ночь не будет!"_

Торин скрипнул зубами, и все внутри выкрутила железная рука. 

Предательство...

_"Зачем тебе нужен этот щенок?"_ — вновь раздался в голове голос "друга". 

— _"Крысы порождают крысят..."_

Торин вышел на крыльцо, слепо глянул на топтавшегося у крыльца Бофура и внутри лопнула невидимая пружина.

— Ублюдок!! — взревел он, в бешенстве рубанув мечом по иссохшей перекладине крыльца. 

Хоббит перепугано шарахнулся и сел в пыль у ступеней, круглыми глазами смотря на озверевшего гнома.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

...Фили била дрожь от холода и страха.

Сильный ветер гнул высокие деревья, темными громадинами нависшие над ним. Сильные струи дождя били по плечам, стекали по лицу перепуганного мальчика. 

В дали, в вышине, прогремел гром и ослепительная молния ударила в дерево в десятке шагов от ребенка. Дерево вспыхнуло кровавым огнем.

— Сэр!! Пожалуйста!!! Очнитесь!! — закричал Фили, и по щекам мальчика, потекли слезы, смешиваясь с текущеми по лицу каплям дождя. — Прошу вас, не умирайте!

Мальчик вцепился пальчиками в меховой воротник куртки, лежащего без движения гнома.

— Пожалуйста... — всхлипывая, выговорил Фили.

В лицо колко лезли ветви поваленного дерева, под которым без сознания лежал могучий гном, которого еще днем Фили страшился до дрожи в коленках.

Всхлипывая, сглатывая слезы, Фили стал обламывать ветки, а над головой гудел черный лес, сгибаемый ветром, по плечам и спине барабанили ледяные струи дождя... вновь прогремел гром и ярко сверкнула молния. Так, что Фили на миг ослеп.

Мальчик схватился за глаза, протер их грязными кулачками... поднял глаза и замер, не в силах пошевелиться...

В трех шагах стоял громадный волк...

Зверь ощерил клыки и зарычал.

— Мама....

— Хр-р-ррр!! — зарычал волк.

Фили, не помня себя, рванулся и выхватил из ножен небольшой кинжал, что висел на цепи на груди бесчувственного гнома.

— Не подходи!! — закричал он, вскакивая на ноги, дрожащими руками держа перед собой кинжал...


	14. Chapter 14

– Не подходи!! – закричал мальчик, отчаянно держа перед собой небольшой кинжал.

Ужас перехватывал горло, сердце колотилось в груди так сильно, что Фили буквально слышал каждый удар его. Огромный, матерый зверь был прямо перед ним… а позади лежал без сознания, придавленный поваленным грозой, деревом гном. И мальчик отчетливо-остро, со всей ужасающей ясностью осознавал – это конец…

Вновь ночь пронзила ослепительная вспышка молнии, и рычащий волк метнулся в прыжке, скаля клыки…

Фили неосознанно – в жалкой попытке защититься – поднял кинжал, и туша зверя врезалась прямо на него. Мальчик упал в грязь под тяжестью туши. Клыки волка щелкнули, прокусывая плечо, и вскрик ребенка пронзил воздух.

– Фили!! – послышался в отдалении крик, но сознание мальчика уплыло в тьму небытия…

Копыта пони, несущегося во весь опор по воле всадника, резко ударили в вязкую серую грязь, и Торин соскочил с седла, бросившись к туше волка. Не помня себя – неужели… поздно?! – Торин схватил зверя и отбросил в сторону. 

– О, Махал… Фили, – выговорил он, опускаясь на колени перед лежащим перед ним телом ребенка. 

Безвольная, неподвижная, фигурка, белое как снег личико и мокрые пряди волос цвета переспелой пшеницы… дрогнувшая, широкая ладонь опустилась и провела по волосам в неуклюжей ласке. Торин с болью смотрел на ребенка перед собой, забывая дышать. Дрожащими руками он бережно поднял ребенка и почувствовал, как слабо бьется сердечко в хрупком детском тельце. 

Жив… он жив! 

– Благодарю, Всеотец! – выдохнул он хвалу Махалу.

Облегчение затопило сердце мужчины. Много боли и смертей повидал Торин, но смерть и этого ребенка легла бы непосильной тяжестью на его душу. Фили был ранен – рубашонка была разодрана клыками зверя и кровь текла, пропитывая ткань, из раны. Он был весь промокший и в грязи – как бы грязь не попала в рану. Его срочно надо было в тепло, и ему нужен был лекарь. 

Торин не стал останавливать кровь, только завернул мальчика в свою поспешно снятую куртку. Он вскочил в седло, бережно прижимая к себе драгоценную ношу, и бросил взгляд на лежащего без движения товарища. В этот миг Двалин будто почувствовал его и распахнул мутные глаза, но уже через секунду вновь потерял сознание.

Торин сжал зубы и развернул коня к городу.

Он вернется за ним. Как бы зол он ни был, но и бросить его здесь было бы слишком. Он позаботится о мальчике и вернется за Двалином. Не помрет. А потом, когда он придет в себя, Торин спросит с него за обман и предательство. 

Путь до городка людей, где осталась Дис и Кили, тянулся для Торина невыносимо долго. Он боялся не успеть довести мальчика до того, кто славился умением выкрадывать у Смерти даже безнадежных.

– Оин! – Торин пинком распахнул двери дома лекаря. 

– Ыть! – крайне матерно отозвался оный, ибо в тот самый миг, когда распахнулась дверь, у него дрогнула рука над склянкой с алхимическими ингредиентами и та тут же коротко вспыхнула. Из горлышка склянки потянулся зловонный дымок. – Мать вашу, высочество!!

Но Торин пропустил мимо ушей возглас лекаря-алхимика и широко взмахнул рукой, сбрасывая на пол какие-то склянки и плошки с порошками. Мат лекаря встал в горле, когда Торин уложил на стол ребенка в грязной, мокрой одежде. Мокрой не только от воды, но и от крови. 

– Б..ть! – только и выдохнул Оин, тут же забывая о склянках. – В сторону, вашество! Брысь!!!

Торин послушно-покорно отступил перед ним.

Минуты тянулись невыносимо долго, а руки лекаря знали, что делали. Оин остановил кровь, очистил рану, наложил повязку, время от времени проверяя пульс ребенка, обеспокоенно хмуря брови. В конце он влил в рот мальчика зелье из мутного стеклянного пузырька, что уцелев, стояло на полке. И сказал:

– Все. Жить будет. Два дня проспит. Завтра к вам зайду, новую повязку наложу. Забирай, вашество.

– Спасибо, Оин, – выдохнул Торин, который наконец смог вздохнуть свободно от тревоги, что сжимала его сердце.

Лекарь лишь фыркнул и в сердцах огрел «вашество» подзатыльником, когда тот наклонился, чтобы взять мальчика на руки.

Торин обиженно сверкнул на него синими глазищами. Оин был невозмутим. Он уже, ворча под нос, пошел за метлой – сгребать разбитые склянки и рассыпанные порошки. Одни убытки от некоторых! И было бы из-за чего… скоро дёргать будут по разбитым носам и коленкам! Нет, чтобы из-за чего серьёзного… эх!!

Торин хмыкнул за его спиной и вышел вон из дома лекаря. Жаль, что Оина он так и не уговорил поехать в Синегорье – некоторые алхимические ингредиенты можно было найти только в этом городе, а из Синегорья ездить туда-сюда лекарю не улыбалось. Сколько времени бы тратилось!

… Когда Торин вошел в дом, ему навстречу вылетел Кили.

– Дядя! Ты вернулся! – закричал он. – Ты нашел его, да?

– Торин? – Дис появилась в дверях кухни.

– Живой, – негромко сказал ей, кивнув, Торин. – Он пострадал от клыков волка…

Дис охнула, Кили широко распахнул глазищи.

– Волка? – прошептал он.

Торин кивнул вновь и прошел в комнатенку, где спали мальчики. Бережно уложил Фили на кровать, раздел и накрыл одеялом. Дис и Кили последовали за ним.

– Я должен вернуться за Двалином, – нехотя проговорил он, обернувшись к ним. –Присмотри за ним, Дис.

– Хорошо, возвращайся быстрее, – кивнула Дис, садясь на краешек постели и ласково-печально погладила мокрые золотистые пряди мальчика. 

Торин, бросив последний взгляд на мальчика и Дис, вышел, по пути совершенно машинально проведя ладонью по головенке Кили. Мысли его уже были устремлены к Двалину.

На улице стояла глубокая ночь. Торин лишь на миг задержался на пороге, устало проведя ладонью по лицу. 

«А Дис и Кили ждали меня и Фили,» – мелькнуло в голове у него. – «Не легли, ждали, когда вернусь…»

На душе стало чуточку радостнее и даже мысли о Двалине уже не вызывали жгучей злости и боли. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

… Двалин хрипло застонал и открыл глаза. Высоко над головой, сквозь ветви темной кроны леса сияли колким светом звезды. Тело его заледенело настолько, что глухая боль с трудом пробивалась сквозь холод, сковавший его. А может мешало дерево, что придавило его. А может то, что затылок Двалина казался раскалённым сгустком стучащей боли. Настолько сильной, что боль в груди уступала ей. 

Балрог, опять рёбра…!

Он с трудом поднял голову, искренне опасаясь, что она развалится на две половины, и глянул в сторону. И шокировано замер – на расстоянии руки лежал мертвый волк с кинжалом в теле. С его кинжалом. 

«Мальчик!» – вспыхнуло в голове молнией. 

Превозмогая боль, Двалин с трудом приподнялся, опираясь в грязь локтями и посмотрел вокруг. Раскисшая земля под ковром осенних листьев. Острое зрение подгорного жителя выхватило в грязи следы копыт – его сбежавшего пони или чужого? Но больше не было ничего… 

Тела мальчика не было…

А если волк был не один?

Голова гнома опустилась в грязь, и Двалин отчаянно закрыл глаза. Он был против мальчишки. На шее Торина и так было слишком много, а тут еще этот тощий, как щепка, соломенноголовый мальчонка. Сын неизвестно кого… хотя не-е… известно кого. Гнома и человеческой девицы. Не шлюхи, как можно подумать…

« _Дочери моей он», – нехотя сказал гондорец. – «Только это отродье того ублюдка я видеть не желаю! Забирай, и проваливай!»_

Даже имени не сказал. Ни гнома, ни дочери своей… но глядя в злые, но полные скрытой боли глаза старика, Двалин понял одно – не стоит спрашивать их имен. И от мальца старик хочет избавиться по одной простой причине.

Мальчонка и впрямь был вылитый гном.

Маленький гном.

Значит, жизни ему было отмерено как любому из детей Махала-Отца. Не смог бы его вырастить этот старик. Лучше ему будет среди гномов. Но не рядом с Торином. Знал Двалин одну семью гномов, что вырастив двух сыновей, на старости лет воспитывали четверых осиротевших малышей-гномов. А где четверо, там и пятый. Он им даже денег подкинет. Как плату, так сказать… и совесть спокойнее будет.

Так он думал.

А теперь?

Затылок горел от боли, он с трудом дышал, лежа под проклятым деревом посреди дороги… а рядом лежала мертвая туша волка! И мальчишки рядом нет…

А ведь Двалин не мог убить этого волка. Значит… неужто? Да даже если и мальчик, то что с того? Если волк был не один… то другие загрызли его и утащили. Подальше от дороги, где могут оказаться другие двуногие и помешать им трапезничать. 

Двалин искренне пожалел, что не сдох. Думать о том, как стая волков разрывает на части детское тельце, было невыносимо. И это его вина!!

Поглощенный виной и глухой болью, Двалин не сразу услышал хлюпающий по грязи звук копыт. А когда разум все же отметил приближение в его сторону коня или пони, это гнома не воодушевило. Он действительно жалел, что не умер под этим проклятом деревом!

Копыта встали в ладони от лица, и Двалин пусто посмотрел вверх. Морда пони обдала его горячим дыханием, обратившимся в белесый пар.

– Жив? – сухо спросил сверху голос Торина.

Двалин отвернул голову от копыт и обреченно закрыл глаза. Как смотреть ему в глаза? Как сказать о своей вине?! Как можно простить такое?! Он воин, что должен защищать, послужил прямой смерти ребенка!! От клыков зверей…

Торин спешился, грузно спрыгнув в грязь. Подошел к дереву, взялся за ветви, поднял, и, с натугой выдохнув, отвалил его в сторону, освобождая Двалина от его тяжести. Подошел, сел на корточки…

– Жив, спрашиваю? – вновь спросил он.

– Лучше б сдох, – честно ответил он, нехотя открывая глаза.

– Ничего не хочешь сказать? – спросил Торин, смотря на него своим особым взглядом, по которому не понять что у него в голове.

Лучше бы орал, прожигал полным бешенства взором. Понятнее, проще… а так… если б мог, закопался бы сам на полный свой рост под землю!

– Тварь я, – вырвалось у него в ответ на вопрос Торина. – Полная.

– Это все? Ничего больше сказать не хочешь?

Двалин молчит. Горько отворачивается и смотрит пусто на мертвого волка. Что ему сказать?!

Торин хмыкает и роняет:

– Тебе повезло. Он жив.

– Что?! – он дергается, неверяще оборачивается к Торину и тот криво усмехается.

– Да, жив. Ранен, но жив. Волк задел его клыками, но мальчик выживет. Убил бы за него тебя, но Балин не простит. 

– А ты? – само срывается с губ.

– А не слишком много хочешь, друг? – выплёвывает Торин. – Я могу тебе верить? После всего этого?! Кто дал тебе право решать за меня?! Кто?!

Двалину ответить нечего. Нет у него такого права… стыдно. Торин выдыхает.

– Давай, подъем! – зло говорит он, хватая за плечи и вздергивая вверх. 

В глазах Двалина темнеет от вспышки боли и он плывет, но упрямо сжимает зубы, наваливаясь на Торина. Тот подтаскивает его к пони и Двалин, с трудом прогоняя дурноту и тьму перед глазами, с невероятным усилием над собой, с помощью Торина садится в седло. Пальцы судорожно вцепляются в луку седла, Двалин сглатывает подступившую к горлу тошноту и выговаривает:

– Клыки не забудь…

– Что?... – непонимающе переспрашивает Торин.

– Клыки, говорю! – выдыхает Двалин сквозь зубы. – Первый azx´al* мальчишки…

Торин медлит ровно миг, смотря на него, а потом, удивленно взметнув брови, кивает и одобрительно усмехается.

– Не забуду. Не свались с седла, пока я не вернусь.

– Уж не свалюсь… – ворчит Двалин, и на сердце, несмотря на слабость и боль в теле, становится легко-легко. – Первый azx´al очень важно сохранить…

Ладно. Раз так хочет Торин…

Но драться пацана учить будет он!

**azx´al – первый трофей; гном, впервые убивший врага или приравниваемого к нему опасного зверя, должен взять себе что-то на память как залог будущей удачи в битвах.**


	15. Chapter 15

Фили лежал на чем-то теплом, мягком... под тяжелым покрывалом. Правую ладошку колола ткань и мальчик, поморщившись, пошевелился на кровати, спрятав ладошку под щекой...  
И почти сразу, сквозь сон, до Фили донёсься громкий шёпот:  
– Эй, ты спишь? – и в плечо, вместе с голосом Кили, ткнулся палец.  
Фили вздрогнул и дернулся, открывая глаза.  
– Ура!! Проснулся! – оглушил его воплем маленький гном.   
Фили растерянно заморгал, прогоняя остатки сна, и неверяще огляделся. Он лежал в кровати в той самой маленькой комнатке в доме гномов... и радостно вопящий Кили вприпрыжку бросился навстречу своему дяде и маме...  
Услышав радостный вопль племянника, Торин поспешил в комнату детей вместе с Дис. Счастливый Кили бросился к ним, стоило переступить порог комнатёнки. Вот только...  
Дис и Торин встревожено переглянулись. Очнувшийся Фили, с забинтованным плечом, потерянно-грустно взглянул на них и сжался, сев на кроватке, опустив головенку. Будто боялся или...  
До того, как Фили похитил тот человек, мальчик начинал потихоньку оттаивать и тянулся к ним, пытаясь ластится так, как обычно делают нелюбимые никем дети. В отличии от Кили он не прижимался, не вис, вцепившись ручонками в пояс Торина... о нет, он... пытался "угодить". Торин ни в жизнь не забудет, как Фили вымыл его сапоги и отчистил закопченные котелок и сковороду, чтобы "оправдать" себя-обузу в их глазах. Как пытался помочь с дровами... каждое утро.   
И на каждое доброе слово во взоре мальчика будто зажигался свет. В его глазах Торин и Дис постоянно видели затаенную надежду... на что-то... такую отчаянную, что взрослые невольно терялись.  
А сейчас... он сжался, опустив голову, будто боялся посмотреть на них...  
Что же случилось с ним, пока он был у того человека? Что наговорил ему Двалин?  
Торин, встретившись со встревоженным взглядом сестры, негромко сказал:  
– Дис, я поговорю с ним, хорошо? Уведи Кили...  
Дис понимающе кивнула и, взяв сына за ладошку, увела из комнатки, оставив Торина наедине с Фили. Торин молча закрыл за ними дверь. Косо посмотрел на притихшего мальчика и шагнул к кровати. Сев на край, он молча положил перед мальчиком окованный в железо клык волка, на тонкой цепочке.  
– Знаешь, что это? – негромко спросил Торин мальчика.  
Фили, не подымая глаз, покачал головой и с сомнением спросил:  
– Зуб?  
– И да, и нет. Это клык. Того волка, что напал на тебя.  
Фили потрясенно посмотрел на клык, на Торина, что ободряюще кивнул ему.  
– Да, именно так. И я горд тем, что ты был так храбр в ту ночь. Ты не убежал, но впервые взял в руки оружие и одержал победу, – негромко, взвешивая каждое свое слово, проговорил Торин, смотря на растерянного, потрясенного мальчика, что смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
– Но... я испугался, – тихонько признался Фили, поежившись.  
– В страхе нет ничего постыдного, – серьезно сказал Торин, радуясь честности мальчика. – Стыдно бежать от страха, или стоять, опустив руки. Шагнуть вперед, преодолевая страх, вот истинная доблесть. Ты станешь храбрым воином, когда вырастешь.   
Фили был просто оглушен словами Торина. Его голос был таким уверенным, серьезным и полным одобрения... никто и никогда не хвалил Фили. И сейчас он просто потерялся в этом странном ощущении, что принесла похвальба гнома.   
– Фили, я бы хотел исполнить старый обычай нашего народа. Вручить тебе твой азхар, что ты добыл сам, своей отвагой. И вручить первый деревянный меч. А когда ты станешь взрослым, я хотел бы чтобы ты принял свой первый, выкованный мной, меч, – сказал Торин, и слова признания вышли для него трудными. Он действительно этого желал. Когда этот мальчик, со светлыми пшеничными кудрями, стал для него настолько важным?  
И раз уж он решился признаться именно сейчас в своих чувствах, то должен пойти до конца. Иначе чего стоят его слова о храбрости?  
– Фили, я хотел бы... ты вправе сказать нет, знай это. Я хочу занять место твоего отца. Быть тебе отцом.  
Отцом...  
Это слово выбило дыхание из груди Фили. Он неверяще смотрел на Торина. Всю свою жизнь, как Фили осознал себя сиротой, он мечтал об этом. О родителях. О маме. О папе. Что однажды они придут и заберут его... он мечтал об этом, засыпая в слезах после побоев в сарае у дома мыловаров. Мечтал, когда с завистью смотрел на других детей. И когда Кили обнимала его мама... о, как же он хотел, чтобы и его любили! И как же хотелось плакать от понимания ясного и безжалостного, что это мама Кили! Его мама, а не его! И господин Торин... Фили знал, что ему чужой, что тот просто добр к нему, и нельзя надеяться на большее... но иногда так хотелось, тоже звать его дядей!  
Он хочет быть ему... папой?  
– Папа... – выдохнул Фили, и на глазах мальчика появились слезы.  
Торин сам застыл, и сердце в груди пропустило удар, от такого короткого слова...  
Судорожный всхлип Фили и Торин не выдержал, и схватил в объятия мальчонку.  
– Ну что ты, что ты Фили... – шептал он горячо, сбивчиво, чувствуя как дрожит тельце в кольце рук.  
– Папа! – со слезами воскликнул Фили, и разревелся, крепко вцепившись в рубашку Торина своими пальчиками. Он плакал, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь, чувствуя, сильную ладонь на волосах... у него теперь есть _папа_...

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

– ... А он как даст мечом по перилам! Я так и сел... – потрясенно говорил кузен. – Вух, как вспомню! Чуть не убил!  
– Не тронул он бы тебя... – тихо сказала Бианка, вспоминая голос гнома. Такой глубокий, бархатный... его сильные руки...  
– Ага, не тронул! – восклицает рядом неугомонный Бофур. – Он с крыльца как прыгнет, как схватил меня и давай трясти! Орет, как от туда быстрей до врат города добраться. Трясет, а у меня зуб на зуб не попадает! Чуть не оглох от него!   
– А потом что? – перебила его "стоны" Бианка.  
– Что, что... к воротам побежали. Это надо, ворота Бри Вратами обозвать! Ну, прибежали туда, он стражничков наших громадин трясти стал – видали-невидали... а потом выхватил поводья из рук какого-то гнома, что-то ему бросил на своем языке, и взлетел в седло пони. И ускакал. Вот. Бешеный, какой-то... яблоко будешь? Что-то я есть хочу...  
– Это в тебе кровь дядюшки говорит... – рассеяно отозвалась Бианка, будучи мыслями далеко от кузена.  
– Не дай Эру! – поперхнулся яблоком Бофур, вспоминая немаленький живот рыжего дядюшки Бомбура.  
– Я так надеюсь, что он нашел того мальчика... – тихо вздохнула Бианка.  
– Этот найдет... бешеный, – проворчал Бофур, возмущенно взирая на червяка, нагло высунувшегося из откушенного яблока.  
Бианка грустно вздохнула, и встав шагнула к распахнутому окну. Подошла и застыла, положив руки на подоконник, подставляя лицо золотым, теплым, нежным лучам заходящего солнца. Как хорошо... и невесомый ветерок прохладой касается щек.   
– Он хороший, – возразила негромко кузену девушка.  
– Кто? – спросил Бофур, выковыривая из яблока червяка, что отчаянно сопротивлялся и вилял мерзким жирным – откормленным! – хвостом.  
Бофур, отвлекся от червяка, удивленно посмотрев на троюродную сестренку у окна. Такая... хрупкая. Грустная. Печальная... и кудри, цвета пшеницы, светятся под лучами...  
Красивая...  
Жалко ее...  
Бофур задумчиво, с хрустом откусил яблоко, чуть не доведя до инфаркта червяка, что с перепугу свалился на доски пола.   
А Бофур думал.  
Тетушка Лу и дядюшка Бомбур решили, что пора ему Бофуру за ум браться. Не за жуками, как доросток какой бегать, а своей семьей жить... невеста ему нужна. И как то заговорив о бедной Бианке, что осталась одна-одинёшенька, они вспомнили о том, что и Бофур в свое время остался один, сиротой, которого они взяли и воспитали.   
Бофур поморщился, с досадой смотря на обгрызенное яблоко.  
По их убеждению, Бофур и Бианка были прекрасной парой. И что с того, что они троюродные брат и сестра? Это уже достаточно дальнее родство!  
Но Бофур воспринимал Бианку как младшую сестренку...  
А ей, кажись, тот гном по нраву пришелся...  
Бофур хмыкнул, и вновь задумчиво, все про сбя взвешивая, покосился на Бианку. В черноволосой его, вечно встрепанной голове, шкодливо заскреблась _Мысля_...  
– Бианка... – протянул он весело, усевшись на подоконник окна. – А ты помнишь, что у тебя послезавтра день рождения? Тётушка хочет позвать гостей...  
– О, нет, – простонала Бианка, с ужасом вздрогнув.  
– Ну, от гостей никуда не деться... если уж тетушка решила! Но раз так... почему бы не пригласить тех, кого бы хотелось тебе?  
– Мне бы никого не хотелось, Бофур! – горько призналась Бианка.  
– Даже одного, совершенно бешеного, гнома? – хитро спросил Бофур.   
– Но.. но... мы же почти незнакомы... – смущенно вспыхнув румянцем, проговорила Бианка к радости кузена.  
– Вот и хорошо! На дне рождении ближе познакомитесь! – просиял Бофур, мысленно потирая руки. – Ты только представь! На празднике точно будет с десяток молодых хоббитов, и каждый должен будет потанцевать с именинницей!  
В незрячих глазах Бианки появился ужас.   
– Но если тебя пригласит гном... именно этот гном, – продолжил хитрый хоббит, – никто из них и близко к тебе не подойдет!  
Бианку мучили сомнения. Слова Бофура были смущающими, и, казалось бы, несерьезными... но в то же время... в них была доля правды. Что если Бианка больше никогда не повстречает этого гнома? Если сейчас она не решится...  
– Бофур, а ты... ты передашь ему приглашение? – собравшись с духом, спросила Бианка, напряженно дожидаясь ответа.  
– Да запросто! – яро заверил ее Бофур. – Все знают, где в Бри засели гномы!   
Бофур счастливо зажмурился, и заулыбался. О, он все устроит в лучшем виде! И сестренке хорошо, и он дальше ухаживать за Милли... а что если...  
Да, решено!  
Ну, дядюшка и тетушка, держитесь!  
Будет вам невесткой человек и "зять" гном!


	16. Chapter 16

Фили лежал на чем-то теплом, мягком... под тяжелым покрывалом. Правую ладошку колола ткань и мальчик, поморщившись, пошевелился на кровати, спрятав ладошку под щекой...  
И почти сразу, сквозь сон, до Фили донёсься громкий шёпот:  
– Эй, ты спишь? – и в плечо, вместе с голосом Кили, ткнулся палец.  
Фили вздрогнул и дернулся, открывая глаза.  
– Ура!! Проснулся! – оглушил его воплем маленький гном.  
Фили растерянно заморгал, прогоняя остатки сна, и неверяще огляделся. Он лежал в кровати в той самой маленькой комнатке в доме гномов... и радостно вопящий Кили вприпрыжку бросился навстречу своему дяде и маме...  
Услышав радостный вопль племянника, Торин поспешил в комнату детей вместе с Дис. Счастливый Кили бросился к ним, стоило переступить порог комнатёнки. Вот только...  
Дис и Торин встревожено переглянулись. Очнувшийся Фили, с забинтованным плечом, потерянно-грустно взглянул на них и сжался, сев на кроватке, опустив головенку. Будто боялся или...  
До того, как Фили похитил тот человек, мальчик начинал потихоньку оттаивать и тянулся к ним, пытаясь ластится так, как обычно делают нелюбимые никем дети. В отличии от Кили он не прижимался, не вис, вцепившись ручонками в пояс Торина... о нет, он... пытался "угодить". Торин ни в жизнь не забудет, как Фили вымыл его сапоги и отчистил закопченные котелок и сковороду, чтобы "оправдать" себя-обузу в их глазах. Как пытался помочь с дровами... каждое утро.  
И на каждое доброе слово во взоре мальчика будто зажигался свет. В его глазах Торин и Дис постоянно видели затаенную надежду... на что-то... такую отчаянную, что взрослые невольно терялись.  
А сейчас... он сжался, опустив голову, будто боялся посмотреть на них...  
Что же случилось с ним, пока он был у того человека? Что наговорил ему Двалин?  
Торин, встретившись со встревоженным взглядом сестры, негромко сказал:  
– Дис, я поговорю с ним, хорошо? Уведи Кили...  
Дис понимающе кивнула и, взяв сына за ладошку, увела из комнатки, оставив Торина наедине с Фили. Торин молча закрыл за ними дверь. Косо посмотрел на притихшего мальчика и шагнул к кровати. Сев на край, он молча положил перед мальчиком окованный в железо клык волка, на тонкой цепочке.  
– Знаешь, что это? – негромко спросил Торин мальчика.  
Фили, не подымая глаз, покачал головой и с сомнением спросил:  
– Зуб?  
– И да, и нет. Это клык. Того волка, что напал на тебя.  
Фили потрясенно посмотрел на клык, на Торина, что ободряюще кивнул ему.  
– Да, именно так. И я горд тем, что ты был так храбр в ту ночь. Ты не убежал, но впервые взял в руки оружие и одержал победу, – негромко, взвешивая каждое свое слово, проговорил Торин, смотря на растерянного, потрясенного мальчика, что смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
– Но... я испугался, – тихонько признался Фили, поежившись.  
– В страхе нет ничего постыдного, – серьезно сказал Торин, радуясь честности мальчика. – Стыдно бежать от страха, или стоять, опустив руки. Шагнуть вперед, преодолевая страх, вот истинная доблесть. Ты станешь храбрым воином, когда вырастешь.  
Фили был просто оглушен словами Торина. Его голос был таким уверенным, серьезным и полным одобрения... никто и никогда не хвалил Фили. И сейчас он просто потерялся в этом странном ощущении, что принесла похвальба гнома.  
– Фили, я бы хотел исполнить старый обычай нашего народа. Вручить тебе твой азхар, что ты добыл сам, своей отвагой. И вручить первый деревянный меч. А когда ты станешь взрослым, я хотел бы чтобы ты принял свой первый, выкованный мной, меч, – сказал Торин, и слова признания вышли для него трудными. Он действительно этого желал. Когда этот мальчик, со светлыми пшеничными кудрями, стал для него настолько важным?  
И раз уж он решился признаться именно сейчас в своих чувствах, то должен пойти до конца. Иначе чего стоят его слова о храбрости?  
– Фили, я хотел бы... ты вправе сказать нет, знай это. Я хочу занять место твоего отца. Быть тебе отцом.  
Отцом...  
Это слово выбило дыхание из груди Фили. Он неверяще смотрел на Торина. Всю свою жизнь, как Фили осознал себя сиротой, он мечтал об этом. О родителях. О маме. О папе. Что однажды они придут и заберут его... он мечтал об этом, засыпая в слезах после побоев в сарае у дома мыловаров. Мечтал, когда с завистью смотрел на других детей. И когда Кили обнимала его мама... о, как же он хотел, чтобы и его любили! И как же хотелось плакать от понимания ясного и безжалостного, что это мама Кили! Его мама, а не его! И господин Торин... Фили знал, что ему чужой, что тот просто добр к нему, и нельзя надеяться на большее... но иногда так хотелось, тоже звать его дядей!  
Он хочет быть ему... папой?  
– Папа... – выдохнул Фили, и на глазах мальчика появились слезы.  
Торин сам застыл, и сердце в груди пропустило удар, от такого короткого слова...  
Судорожный всхлип Фили и Торин не выдержал, и схватил в объятия мальчонку.  
– Ну что ты, что ты Фили... – шептал он горячо, сбивчиво, чувствуя как дрожит тельце в кольце рук.  
– Папа! – со слезами воскликнул Фили, и разревелся, крепко вцепившись в рубашку Торина своими пальчиками. Он плакал, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь, чувствуя, сильную ладонь на волосах... у него теперь есть _папа_...

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

– ... А он как даст мечом по перилам! Я так и сел... – потрясенно говорил кузен. – Вух, как вспомню! Чуть не убил!  
– Не тронул он бы тебя... – тихо сказала Бианка, вспоминая голос гнома. Такой глубокий, бархатный... его сильные руки...  
– Ага, не тронул! – восклицает рядом неугомонный Бофур. – Он с крыльца как прыгнет, как схватил меня и давай трясти! Орет, как от туда быстрей до врат города добраться. Трясет, а у меня зуб на зуб не попадает! Чуть не оглох от него!  
– А потом что? – перебила его "стоны" Бианка.  
– Что, что... к воротам побежали. Это надо, ворота Бри Вратами обозвать! Ну, прибежали туда, он стражничков наших громадин трясти стал – видали-невидали... а потом выхватил поводья из рук какого-то гнома, что-то ему бросил на своем языке, и взлетел в седло пони. И ускакал. Вот. Бешеный, какой-то... яблоко будешь? Что-то я есть хочу...  
– Это в тебе кровь дядюшки говорит... – рассеяно отозвалась Бианка, будучи мыслями далеко от кузена.  
– Не дай Эру! – поперхнулся яблоком Бофур, вспоминая немаленький живот рыжего дядюшки Бомбура.  
– Я так надеюсь, что он нашел того мальчика... – тихо вздохнула Бианка.  
– Этот найдет... бешеный, – проворчал Бофур, возмущенно взирая на червяка, нагло высунувшегося из откушенного яблока.  
Бианка грустно вздохнула, и встав шагнула к распахнутому окну. Подошла и застыла, положив руки на подоконник, подставляя лицо золотым, теплым, нежным лучам заходящего солнца. Как хорошо... и невесомый ветерок прохладой касается щек.  
– Он хороший, – возразила негромко кузену девушка.  
– Кто? – спросил Бофур, выковыривая из яблока червяка, что отчаянно сопротивлялся и вилял мерзким жирным – откормленным! – хвостом.  
Бофур, отвлекся от червяка, удивленно посмотрев на троюродную сестренку у окна. Такая... хрупкая. Грустная. Печальная... и кудри, цвета пшеницы, светятся под лучами...  
Красивая...  
Жалко ее...  
Бофур задумчиво, с хрустом откусил яблоко, чуть не доведя до инфаркта червяка, что с перепугу свалился на доски пола.  
А Бофур думал.  
Тетушка Лу и дядюшка Бомбур решили, что пора ему Бофуру за ум браться. Не за жуками, как доросток какой бегать, а своей семьей жить... невеста ему нужна. И как то заговорив о бедной Бианке, что осталась одна-одинёшенька, они вспомнили о том, что и Бофур в свое время остался один, сиротой, которого они взяли и воспитали.  
Бофур поморщился, с досадой смотря на обгрызенное яблоко.  
По их убеждению, Бофур и Бианка были прекрасной парой. И что с того, что они троюродные брат и сестра? Это уже достаточно дальнее родство!  
Но Бофур воспринимал Бианку как младшую сестренку...  
А ей, кажись, тот гном по нраву пришелся...  
Бофур хмыкнул, и вновь задумчиво, все про сбя взвешивая, покосился на Бианку. В черноволосой его, вечно встрепанной голове, шкодливо заскреблась _Мысля_...  
– Бианка... – протянул он весело, усевшись на подоконник окна. – А ты помнишь, что у тебя послезавтра день рождения? Тётушка хочет позвать гостей...  
– О, нет, – простонала Бианка, с ужасом вздрогнув.  
– Ну, от гостей никуда не деться... если уж тетушка решила! Но раз так... почему бы не пригласить тех, кого бы хотелось тебе?  
– Мне бы никого не хотелось, Бофур! – горько призналась Бианка.  
– Даже одного, совершенно бешеного, гнома? – хитро спросил Бофур.  
– Но.. но... мы же почти незнакомы... – смущенно вспыхнув румянцем, проговорила Бианка к радости кузена.  
– Вот и хорошо! На дне рождении ближе познакомитесь! – просиял Бофур, мысленно потирая руки. – Ты только представь! На празднике точно будет с десяток молодых хоббитов, и каждый должен будет потанцевать с именинницей!  
В незрячих глазах Бианки появился ужас.  
– Но если тебя пригласит гном... именно этот гном, – продолжил хитрый хоббит, – никто из них и близко к тебе не подойдет!  
Бианку мучили сомнения. Слова Бофура были смущающими, и, казалось бы, несерьезными... но в то же время... в них была доля правды. Что если Бианка больше никогда не повстречает этого гнома? Если сейчас она не решится...  
– Бофур, а ты... ты передашь ему приглашение? – собравшись с духом, спросила Бианка, напряженно дожидаясь ответа.  
– Да запросто! – яро заверил ее Бофур. – Все знают, где в Бри засели гномы!  
Бофур счастливо зажмурился, и заулыбался. О, он все устроит в лучшем виде! И сестренке хорошо, и он дальше ухаживать за Милли... а что если...  
Да, решено!  
Ну, дядюшка и тетушка, держитесь!  
Будет вам невесткой человек и "зять" гном!


	17. Chapter 17

Кили был счастлив — Фили нашли!

Кили жутко перепугался тогда, когда его схватил тот страшный и злой человек. И за маму он тогда ужасно испугался. А когда человек ударил его, а потом повесил на забор — Кили впервые понял, насколько это дико и неправильно, когда совершенно чужой тебе взрослый может сделать с тобой все, что только захочет. Вот тогда мальчик осознал, сколько ужасных вещей мог сделать с Фили тот _ужасный человек_.

Он мог его бить… по-настоящему.

И это точно будут не слабые, а просто обидные поджопники, какие переподали самому Кили от мамы и дяди Торина.

Фили могли запереть в страшном, темном месте… где прячутся чудовища. И это будет не то чудовище, которое прячется ночью за окном их домика и смотрит на него из темноты… не, это слабое чудовище! Стоит позвать маму и она придет, зажжет свечу, и чудище тут же убежит от страха. А мама еще грозно проговорит заклинание на _кхуздуле_  — и все. Чудовище не будет возвращаться несколько дней.

Нет, Фили грозили по-настоящему страшные вещи и чудища! И рядом не будет дяди Торина или мамы, чтобы прогнать их. И это так расстраивало дядю и маму!

Поэтому Кили сильно-сильно обрадовался, когда дядя принес Фили домой. И оказалось, что Кили был прав. На Фили напало чудовище — волк. Огроменый! Зубастый! Дядя показал потом маме клыки этого волка — каждый зуб был с мизинец Кили! Мальчика аж холодом обдало от их вида.

А потом дядя сказал, что Фили убил этого _волка_ и эти клыки первый _законный_ азхар Фили.

Кили за свою жизнь никогда не видел волка. Поэтому в воображении мальчика он был самым настоящим чудовищем — чем-то вроде огромного пса с чем-то ужасным вроде щупалец. Поэтому малыш был потрясен до глубин души тем, что Фили его _победил_!

Наверно, Фили очень сильный. Почти как дядя… И очень храбрый. Не то, что сам Кили, что не может сам прогнать «чудовище-под-окном» без мамы Дис… эх!

Кили твердо решил, что в следующий раз он _сам_ разберется с чудовищем, и маму будить не станет.

А Фили оказывается вовсе не противный, а очень даже… храбрый и сильный, как один из героев сказаний гномов, что рассказывали мама и папа с дядей Торином…

Кили подумал и решил, что постарается подружиться с Фили. А чтобы тот не обижался на Кили, он ему игрушку подарит. Птичку-свиристелку, что он купил с разрешения дяди. И даже своего тряпичного зайца подарит! Ну, что с того, что у того одно ухо оторвано? У Фили же нет своих игрушек, так что зайцу он будет рад! А самому Кили заяц не нужен. Он уже большой, да и тряпичные зайцы девчачьи игрушки! Дядя ему игрушку получше купит, вот!

Вот такие благородные и великодушные мысли были в головке мальчика, и он наверно очень бы удивился, скажи ему, что дарить ненужные самому-себе «девчачьи» игрушки не очень-то прилично.

Кили об этом не думал. Он думал, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы подружиться с Фили. Может Фили так обрадуется, что подарит Кили в ответ один из страшенных клыков того волка. Или даже все… несмотря на то, что дядя сказал, что они только Фили.

Поэтому Кили с нетерпением ждал, когда проснется Фили. Но тот спал почти два дня и даже не проснулся, когда приходил старый, грозный Оин. Кили тогда выгнали из комнаты, и он не знает, что делал Оин, но это не так важно. Важно то, что ждать пришлось очень долго, а Кили не привык ждать. И терпение почти лопнуло, когда Фили наконец проснулся.

От счастья Кили даже закричал, зовя дядю и маму.

И вот тут-то произошло обидное.

Дядя попросил маму увести его прочь! А сам остался, с Фили, в одной комнате! А Кили почему нельзя было остаться?! Он же... он же... это несправедливо!

Мама усадила его на лавку у обеденного стола и попросила посидеть смирно. Кили и сидел. Пока Дис не вышла из кухоньки, прихватив с собой корзину для белья, что верно высохло за домиком на длинной веревке. И стоило ей уйти, как Кили тут же соскочил с лавки и выскользнул из кухни вслед за ней. Он пробрался тихонько к дверям комнатки, где остались Торин и Фили.

И он услышал...

Кили будто ударили. Он не веря себе, смотрел на дверь перед собой и чувствовал, как обида подымается в нем откуда-то из самых пяток и душит его до слез. Рука, в которой мальчик держал свистульку, разжалась, и игрушка упала на старые доски пола. Уныло опустив голову, мальчик вышел из дома и сел на ступенях дома. Он сидел, обиженно выпятив нижнюю губешку, и в голове его было пусто от обиды.

_"Папа! Папочка!_ — звенел в ушах Кили голос Фили, и было по-настоящему больно.

Дядя Торин папа Фили? Поэтому у Фили такие же глаза, как у дяди? Но почему тогда Фили звал дядю "господин Торин"? Мама говорила, что Фили долго жил у злых людей... может они его украли, а дядя не знал, пока не нашел... а теперь вот сказал, что он его папа. 

Что же теперь получается?

— Кили, ты почему здесь сидишь? — удивленно спросил голос мамы.

— Мама... — прошептал Кили, подымая несчастные глаза на Дис. — Дядя теперь нас бросит, да? Как папа?

— Что?! — у Дис аж руки разжались, и корзинка с бельем упала и опрокинулась на землю. Гномка села на ступеньку и крепко обняла сына: — Что ты говоришь, Кили?! Папа не бросал нас! И Торин, он твой дядя, тебя не бросит!

— Но мама... он сказал, что он папа Фили. Значит... значит, мы ему не нужны, да? Ведь у него теперь есть Фили... а как же мы? Я не хочуууу... — и Кили в голос разревелся, как маленький.

Впрочем, он и был маленьким мальчиком. Мальчиком, который не так давно потерял отца, а теперь ему думалось, что он потерял и дядю... 

— Он нас больше не люююбит! — проревел Кили.

Растерявшаяся Дис с трудом взяла себя в руки. Надо было успокоить мальчика и объяснить ему, что все не так, как он себе навыдумывал.

— Кили, посмотри на меня, — ласково сказала она, и мальчик, сглатывая и растирая слезы по щекам, послушно поднял на нее несчастные глазенки. — Ты любишь меня, свою маму? Верно?

Кили согласно кивнул головенкой, икнув со слез.

— А папу ты помнишь, ты ведь тоже его любишь?

Кили отчаянно закивал головой. Папу, что ушел еще шесть месяцев назад, он уже смутно помнил. И если бы не маленький портрет в медальоне мамы, то он и вовсе бы не смог вспомнить его лица. Казалось, папа исчез тысячу лет назад... его Кили очень любил.

— Люблю, — проикал Кили со слез.

— И дядю Торина ты тоже любишь?

Ещё один согласный кивок.

— Раньше ты любил папу, а Торина ты не знал и не любил. Но теперь, ты его знаешь и любишь, — мягко стала объяснять Дис, приглаживая растрепавшиеся кудряшки сына. — Но разве ты разлюбил своего папу? Ты его больше не любишь?

— Нет! Неправда! Я люблю его! — яростно запротестовал Кили.

— Вот видишь, — сказала Дис, — то, что ты любишь дядю, это не значит, что ты разлюбил своего папу. В твоем сердце есть место, чтобы любить нас всех. Так почему ты думаешь, что твой дядя больше тебя не любит?

Вот тут Кили не знал, что сказать...

— Но... но... у него теперь Фили... — неуверенно пробормотал он.

— А ещё у него есть ты и я. И мы тоже ему дороги, понимаешь?

Кили шумно вздохнул и кивнул, опустив глаза. Шмыгнул носом виновато...

Но мама была права. Он любит ее. И папу тоже. И дядю Торина... но раньше его не было. Но Кили же не разлюбил маму и папу, когда появился дядя! 

— В семье все любят друг друга, если это настоящая семья, — негромко сказала мама, усаживая Кили на свои колени. — А мы все, одна семья.

И это было так.


	18. Chapter 18

Фили чувствовал себя таким счастливым, как никогда. Он всегда мечтал о семье. Мечтал о родителях… или что хоть кто-то придет и заберет его далеко-далеко, и он уже не увидит мыловаров. И никто не будет его бить.   
Все мечты сбылись и даже больше. Фили даже в самых смелых мечтах не представлял, что будет так.  
Что его отец будет _таким_ … большим, сильным… добрым.   
Да, Фили был просто счастлив.  
Вот только бы плечо не болело… от клыков того ужасного волка. Один из клыков зверя теперь висел на тонком кожаном шнурке на шее мальчика и господин… нет, _папа_ , сказал что он принесет ему, Фили, удачу.   
Фили же думал, что удача ему не нужна, если у него уже есть Торин.  
Нет, правда, зачем ему какая-то удача, когда есть ОН?  
Фили и впрямь так думал. И был готов вечность не отходить от мужчины. Но вот взрослые считали, что лучше иное.  
– Мальчики, Фили, Кили! – _тётя_ Дис окликнула сидящих на полу детей.  
Кили в этот миг как раз щедро подарил Фили две игрушки – одноухого тряпичного зайца без глаза и удивительно красивую деревянную птичку-свистульку. Мальчик просто онемел от таких подарков. У него никогда не было игрушек. Теперь были… да, у Кили было куда больше просто восхитительных вещей и игрушек. И резной топорик из дерева, и маленькая тележка-самоходка, и деревянный барашек с крутыми рогами, с седлом и уздечкой, который качался… и несколько фигурок гномов-воинов.  
Но вот свистульки у Кили не было. И даже заяц… ну, Фили не знал, что с ним делать… но он все же был замечательный!  
– Мальчики, – окликнула детей _тётя_ Дис, – на улице прекрасная погода. Идите погуляйте, но от дома далеко не уходите и чуть что, тут же домой! Ясно?  
– Да мам! – живо отозвался Кили, радостно вскакивая и хватая Фили за руку. – Идем гулять!  
Кили, тарахтя, потащил за собой Фили, который несчастно оглянулся на тётю и отца. Ему совершенно не хотелось уходить из дома. А вдруг его опять… кто украдет?   
А Кили все болтал, что познакомит его со всеми своими приятелями и друзьями. И он, Фили, с ними обязательно подружится. Сам мальчик в этом сомневался. Все дети, с которыми встречался Фили раньше, задирали перед ним носы, и смотрели с презрением. А иногда и гадко шутили. Или «ненарочно» толкали прямо в грязь. Или того хуже – решали всем скопом отколотить его. Нет, ему совершенно не хотелось с кем-то знакомиться… но раз тётя велела… он пошёл.  
Стоило им оказаться на улице, как Кили, услышав детские голоса, потащил его за собой «знакомиться». Фили ничего не оставалось, как идти вслед.   
Они свернули за забор и оказались у небольшого домика с верандой у которой собралась целая кучка детей.  
– Привет, Кили! – приветствовали появление мальчиков дети. – А это кто?  
И все дружно уставились на Фили, но Кили это не смутило.  
– Это Фили, его папа мой дядя Торин! – сказал он.  
Один из мальчиков сморщил нос.  
– Но ведь ты говорил, что он вонючка, которого…  
– Неправда! Никакой он не вонючка! – возмутился Кили, в то время как Фили до ужаса захотелось оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не стоять под любопытными взглядами.  
– Только скажи так еще раз и дам тебе в глаз! – заявил Кили тому мальчику, который назвал Фили «вонючкой».  
– Ой, да ладно! – фыркнул тот, пожав плечами. – Мы будем играть, или как?  
– А во что? – живо спросил Кили.  
Двое мальчиков, совершенно одинаковых на вид, переглянулись:  
– Ну, мы хотели играть в прятки… – протянул один из них.  
– В прятки? – сморщил нос Кили. – Это для маленьких!  
– А Вий предложил нарвать яблок, – сказал другой мальчик-близнец.   
Мальчишка, который назвал Фили «вонючкой», кивнул.  
– Там такие яблоки… просто огроменные! И сладкие…  
Даже звучало это ужасно соблазнительно. И мальчишки дружно переглянулись…  
– Воровать не хорошо, – тихо сказали за спинами мальчишек и когда те повернулись на голос, Фили увидел еще одного мальчика.  
Тот был рыженький, худенький, в сиреневой рубашке, и на шее у него был шерстяной шарф. Мальчик был очень бледным и веснушки на его лице яркими пятнышками выделялись на бледной коже. На вид он казался больным и слабым, а под глазами чернели тени. И в глазах этого маленького, рыжего мальчика, будто застыла грусть.  
– Ой, нельзя! – огрызнулся Вий. – Тоже мне, правильный! Да умей ты ходить, сам бы первый побежал! Пошли, ребята! Потом в прятки поиграем!  
Мальчишки-близнецы и Кили, нерешительно переглянулись, но видно им очень хотелось обещанных Вием яблок, и они пошли за ним. А рыжий мальчик, что сидел на крыльце, тоскливо опустил голову, сникнув. У него был такой вид, будто он сейчас заплачет. И Фили враз стало его жаль.   
– Эй, – нерешительно окликнул его Фили, когда Кили и другие мальчики скрылись за забором.   
– Фили, ты чего отстал?! – из-за забора выглянула голова встрепанного Кили. – Пошли с нами!  
– Я… я тут побуду, – решительно сказал Фили. – Не надо этих яблок, Кили… воровать плохо.  
– Это тебе Ори сказал? Больше слушай! – фыркнул Кили и исчез за забором, крикнув напоследок: – Мы быстро!  
Фили не успел ничего сказать. Ему так часто раньше попадало за воровство… но ведь он, это он, а Кили совсем другое дело! У него всегда была мама… может таким как он и можно такое?  
– Ты мог пойти с ними, – тихо сказали позади него и рыженький гномик несчастно шмыгнул носом. – Зачем тебе я? Я же скучный, и слабый… и ходить не могу.  
– А… почему? – тихо спросил Фили, садясь рядом с мальчиком. – Ты болеешь?  
– Я всегда болею, – пожал плечами тот, подымая голову. Фили встретился с ним глазами и вдруг подумал, что этот мальчик очень умный. Но грустный. И взгляд у него взрослый… – Но я не поэтому ходить не могу.  
– А… – Фили осекся. Почему-то спрашивать мальчика о причине этого показалось очень стыдным.  
А тот пожал плечами.  
– Потому. Я калека. Когда я был совсем маленьким, меня очень больно ударили по спине. И я перестал ходить. Мой старший брат все надеется найти лекарство, возиться со всеми этими травами… только зря он надеется… – мальчик оборвал себя и глухо сказал, отведя взгляд: – Извини, тебе это неинтересно, а я не хотел жаловаться. Не надо меня жалеть. Я привык.   
Фили даже представить себе не мог, как же сильно и больно надо ударить, чтобы ты потом не смог ходить. И это правда ужасно… Фили попытался представить, что не может ходить…   
– Меня тоже били… так что я потом долго-долго лежал… – негромко признался Фили и мальчик удивленно посмотрел на него. – Но потом все проходило. Может и у тебя пройдет?  
– Тебя бил господин Торин? – не веря, спросил мальчик.  
– Нет! Он никогда меня не бил! – запротестовал Фили. – Господин Торин очень хороший! То есть… я хотел сказать… папа меня никогда не бил.  
– А, понятно, – кивнул мальчик. – Да, господин Торин хороший. Он даже заплатил за лекаря, чтобы тот посмотрел меня. Но тот сказал то, что и другие – может само пройдет, молитесь своему Ауле. В общем, он был очень добрым, тот лекарь…   
И мальчик вздохнул и помрачнел, отведя глаза.  
– Зря ты со мной остался… это плохая примета, с калекой водиться. Сам можешь заболеть. Другие ребята со мной только из-за твоего отца стали общаться, а раньше им запрещали даже подходить ко мне. И господин Торин, конечно, добрый, но ему наверняка не понравится, что ты остался со мной. Лучше дружи со здоровыми…  
Мальчик сказал это негромко и хмуро, и даже резко. Он явно хотел, чтобы Фили ушел за другими. Вот только Фили очень ясно осознал, что не хочет уходить.  
– У меня никогда не было друзей. Я не знаю, как это… с кем дружить, – признался он. – Но я бы хотел… дружить.  
Рыженький гномик задумчиво смотрел на него, опустив голову к плечу, и будто обдумывал каждое слово Фили. Он был очень серьёзен.  
– Я никогда не слышал, чтобы у господина Торина был сын, – наконец медленно сказал он. – Ты жил не с ним. Ты не похож на остальных. Ты не такой… и жил ты в плохом месте, где тебя били. Я рад, что господин Торин тебя нашёл. И я бы хотел с тобой дружить… если нам позволят. Но ты спроси господина Торина – можно, или нет. Он добрый, но… я же калека.  
Фили согласно кивнул. Ему и впрямь захотелось дружить с этим мальчиком. Он уж точно никогда не станет смеяться, гадко шутить и обзывать. И драться не будет. И… и вообще.  
Фили наконец обратил внимание на то, что гномик держал на коленях странную вещь. Дощечку, к которой были пришиты веревками странные тонкие пластины из чего-то похожего на светлую кожу. И на верхнем листочке был изображен кот и странные значки.  
– Что это? – спросил он с любопытством.  
– А, это? Это мне подарил Нори. Я не знаю, где он взял этот альбом. Он сказал, это будет нашим с ним секретом, – Ори бережно провел тонкими пальчиками по листу пергамента с рисунком. – Я здесь рисую то, что вижу… и руны, которые знаю. Когда-нибудь я выучу все-все руны и научись читать. У меня уже немного получается читать.  
– Ты умеешь читать? – поразился Фили. Мыловары и другие люди, которых знал Фили, считали это совершенно бесполезным умением. И только благородные да знатные учат своих детей такой блажи. В жизни-то другие умения важны.   
– А ты нет? – удивился Ори. – Ах, да… ты же жил не с господином Торином… хочешь, покажу руны, которые я знаю?   
– Хочу! – тут же согласился Фили.  
Оба мальчика дружно склонились над альбомом, и Ори неспешно стал показывать и объяснять руны Фили. И они оба даже не знали, что за ними с волнением следит старший брат Ори. Он был очень рад за младшего брата… и перед его радостью, мысль надрать уши среднему братцу, куда-то быстренько исчезла. Что, конечно, было удачей для среднего из семьи Ри…  
– Спасибо тебе Махал, за этого мальчика! – искренне прошептал хвалу Всеотцу Дори. – Ори очень нужен друг.   
И это было так.  
Обоим мальчикам был нужен друг.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Кили, довольно хрустя яблоком, подошел к дому. Вий был прав – яблоки были вкуснючие. Кили нарвал яблок не только себе, но и маме, и дяде, и Фили. Мама точно будет рада. Жалко, что Кили не мог унести много яблок и в подол рубашки уместилось ровно столько яблочек, сколько у него пальцев на руках. А этого вряд ли хватит на пирожки…  
Вот с такими мыслями мальчик и зашел в дом.  
– Мама! Смотри, какие я яблоки принес! – довольно закричал он, зайдя на кухоньку домика.  
Дис удивленно обернулась к сыну.  
– Почему ты один? – спросила она. – Где Фили? И какие еще яблоки ты принес? Откуда ты их взял?  
– Фили остался с Ори, – ответил Кили и под недоумевающим, очень странным взглядом мамы, стал выкладывать яблоки из подола рубашки на стол. – А я, и Вий с ребятами, решили яблок нарвать. Вий знал, что на соседней улице очень вкусная яблоня растет. Его один человек там яблоком угостил. Ну, мы и пошли, и нарвали...   
– Что? – севшим голосом спросила Дис. – Вы… украли яблоки?   
Кили испуганно поднял взгляд на маму. Она что…  
– Мама?  
– Отвечай сейчас же! – прикрикнула Дис, понимая что сделал Кили.   
Торин возьмется за ремень, и будет совершенно прав…  
Нет, она сама возьмется за ремень! Потому что Торин куда сильнее…  
… Торин попрощался со стариком Одином, и направился домой. В этом городе были закончены все дела, и можно было уезжать. Они соберут все вещи и вместе с несколькими семьями отправятся в Синегорье. Там его ждало множество дел, которые временно были свалены на голову Балина. Поселение, которое основали беженцы из Эребора было небольшим, и чтобы сделать его настоящим домом – предстояло ещё потрудится.   
Торин хмурился, шагая по улице. «Залы Торина» – как назвали поселение гномы (будто в насмешку над ним!) – только звучало возвышено, а на самом деле… небольшой поселок, худо-бедно огороженный невысокой стеной. Чтобы сделать из этого места твердыню, за которую не надо будет краснеть, понадобится работать и работать… лет сто как минимум…  
Только эти мысли и занимали гнома, когда он шел по улицам городка. Да иногда мелькали у него мысли-воспоминания о невысокой девушке с пшеничными волосами… Бианка Бэггинс… жаль, что они не встретятся.  
– Эге-гей! Эй, подожди! – закричали вдруг за спиной. – Ээй! Мастер гном!  
Торин невольно оглянулся на крик. С дальнего конца улицы к нему несся, обегая людей, черноволосый хоббит.  
О, это тот ненормальный… у которого эльфийки замуж за хоббитов шли.   
Кузен Бианки… гном остановился.  
– Вух, какое счастье, что я вас догнал! – выдохнул, отдуваясь, хоббит, когда добежал до Торина. – Щас, один момент…   
– Что случилось? – спросил его Торин. – Вам нужна помощь отвоевать еще какие-нибудь ватрушки для своего дяди?  
– Не-не! – замотал головой, нисколько не обидевшись на сарказм гнома, хоббит. – Вовсе нет! И ничего такого не случилось! Вернее вот-вот случится!   
– Что случится? – настороженно спросил Торин.  
– День рождение Бианки, вот что! – воскликнул Бофур. – И она очень хочет, чтобы вы пришли на ее день рождения! Уверен, она даже подарок уже вам приготовила!  
Торин удивленно поднял бровь.  
– Насколько я знаю, на дни рождения гости дарят подарки, а не наоборот, – заметил он.  
– А! – махнул рукой Бофур с пренебрежением. – Это у людей! А у нас, у хоббитов, все наоборот. Именинники должны одарить на долгую память своих гостей. Ну, вообще-то и гость дарит подарок хозяину торжества из вежливости. Обмен так сказать… Бианка будет так вам рада. Не отказывайте ей, прошу вас!  
– Что же… хорошо, – кивнул Торин, решаясь. Вряд ли ему будут рады остальные хоббиты, но… зато он еще раз увидит ее.  
– Прекрасно! – просиял Бофур. – Послушайте, а вы не могли бы… подарить ей розы?  
– Розы? – растерянно переспросил Торин. – Осенью? И что за подарок цветы?  
– Ну, розы… они ведь разные бывают! Даже нарисованные подойдут! Это очень важно! Очень!  
Торин пожал плечами. Ладно… он что-нибудь придумает.  
– Хорошо, розы, значит розы…  
– Отлично! Значит, мы вас ждем! Через два дня, вечером, в третьем доме на улице «У моста»! Мы будем очень рады!  
И хоббит, просияв, умчался прочь, радуясь, под недоуменным взглядом гнома. Что за странное существо, этот хоббит… пожав плечами, Торин продолжил свой путь.  
Дома ждал сюрприз.  
Кили стоял в углу, в прихожей, и, уткнувшись лицом в угол, негромко ревел.  
– Кили? Что случилось? – встревожено спросил Торин, присев на корточки рядом с мальчиком, и развернув к себе мальчика за плечи.  
– Дядяянехотелничеготакого… – проговорил совершенно непонятно мальчик, отчаянно всхлипывая и размазывая слезы по щекам ладошками.  
– Ну, Кили, успокойся… что такое? – вновь попробовал Торин расспросить мальчика.   
– Мой сын сегодня опустился до воровства, – глухо сказала у дверей в кухню Дис. – Он украл яблоки у человека с соседней улицы. Я была вынуждена наказать его.  
– Что? – переспросил Торин и неверяще перевел взгляд на Кили с его матери.  
– Иииии! – в голос разревелся тот ещё сильнее.  
Одна только мысль, что ещё и дядя будет зол на него, была невыносима для мальчика.  
Торин медленно встал, осмысливая проступок Кили. Был ли он зол? Скорее огорчен. Но оставлять такой проступок просто так нельзя. Дис по-видимому уже наказала мальчика, не дожидаясь его. И что-то говорило Торину, что дело шлепками и строгой руганью не обошлось.   
– Ты била его? – спросил он сухо сестру.  
Та вздрогнула, отведя взгляд.  
– Торин, он получил достаточно… с него хватит, право… не стоит его больше бить, – нерешительно, почти прося, ответила Дис.  
– Знаешь, можно обойтись и без битья, – тихо сказал Торин. – Кили, пойдем со мной.  
Взяв, всхлипывающего мальчика за руку, Торин вывел его из дома под потерянным взором сестры. Он молча прошел с ревущим Кили по темной улице, и свернул на соседнюю. За заборами у домов людей кое-где виднелись верхушки деревьев. И позднюю яблоню он опознал за одним из заборов.  
– Ты здесь украл яблоки? – спросил он ровно у Кили.  
Тот в ответ жалко всхлипнул.  
– Дядя, я больше не буду… пожалуйста…  
– Ты здесь украл яблоки? – повторил вопрос Торин, и мальчик несчастно кивнул головой.  
Торин подошел к калитке старенького, покосившегося забора, у ветхого домика. Люди в этом доме явно жили очень бедно… Кили еще и у бедняка яблоки крал. Замечательно, просто замечательно, для правнука Короля-Под-Горой. Может Дис и права… вот только Кили должен запомнить не только то, что за воровство положено суровое наказание, но и то, что воровство это самый сильный позор.  
Торин сильно постучал в калитки.  
– Иду я, иду! – почти сразу отозвался старческий голос за калиткой. – Кого там на ночь глядя принесло?  
Калитка отворилась, и перед Торином появился человек-старик, тяжело опирающийся на клюку. Седина полностью выбелила его волосы, старость согнула спину в горб, и бедняк почти слепо щурился на Торина.  
– Ох, ты ж… – расстроено сказал старик. – Мало мне было сегодня вашей ребятни…  
– Прошу прощения, уважаемый, – начал было сухо Торин, но старик махнул на него рукой.  
– Чего ты-то извиняешься? – проворчал старик. – Не ты яблоню ломал поди! Нечего!  
– Я знаю, – согласился Торин. – Кили, я жду твоих извинений.  
– Извините… я не думал… я больше не буду! – со всхлипами, выговорил, не подымая глазенок, Кили.  
Старик покачал головой.  
– Ишь ты… не будет! Безобразник! Такой хороший мальчик, а отца позорит! Дурное это дело, в чужие дворы лазить! Яблоню с дружками зачем ломал? Али я б не угостил, если бы вы пришли и попросили? Дожили, гном и ворует!  
Кили стоял низко опустив голову. Так ужасно он себя никогда не чувствовал.  
– Я больше не будууу!!! – разревелся он вновь.  
– Ну-ну, развел водянку! – добродушно проворчал старик. – Верю я тебе, верю! А отца больше не позорь! Вы-то его сильно не ругайте, что с дитё взять? Все такими были…  
– Не буду, – согласился Торин, которому чем дальше, тем сильнее нравился этот старик. – Спасибо вам, что не держите зла. Прошу, возьмите эти монеты за эту дурную шалость…  
– Иии… даже не думай! – замахал старик рукой, отступая. – Ишь чего выдумал! Не возьму! И не думай!  
И калитка захлопнулась под ворчание старика.  
Торин невольно усмехнулся. Почему таких людей так мало?  
А крыша в доме старика совсем худая…  
Ничего, подумаем…  
– Идем домой, Кили…  
– Дядя, я больше не буду…честно-честно…  
– Верю, но я надеюсь ты запомнишь этот урок, – вздохнул Торин.  
Ну, что взять с мальчишки?  
Когда Торин и Кили подошли в сумерках к крылечку своего домишки, то на ступеньках встретили Фили. Мальчик встревожено смотрел на них.  
– Фили? А где был ты? – напряженно спросил Торин.  
– Я был с Ори, – ответил мальчик. – Он показал мне руны… можно я буду с ним дружить?  
– То есть с Кили ты яблоки не воровал? – уточнил гном.  
– Нет! – замотал головой Фили. – Я говорил, что яблоки воровать плохо, и Ори говорил, но Кили и остальные нас не послушали…  
– Что же, это радует, – с облегчением сказал Торин.  
– Вы накажете Кили? – с испугом спросил мальчик. – Пожалуйста, не надо! Он больше не будет!  
Фили понимал насколько глупо звучит его просьба. Когда это взрослые слушали его просьбы? И если Кили решили побить, то побьют все одно… но Фили очень этого не хотелось. Не хотелось думать, что Торин такой же как мыловары… и если его разозлить…  
– Пожалуйста… – прошептал он, опустив плечи.  
Торин задумчиво посмотрел на него, на Кили и мягко улыбнулся.  
– Если ты просишь, я не стану его наказывать… а теперь пойдемте в дом.


	19. Chapter 19

– Бомбур, просыпайся! Сегодня самый знаменательный день в нашей жизни! У Бианки день рождения… БОМБУР!  
– Хррх! – всхрапнули в ответ с кровати.  
– О, валар… И этому мужчине я отдала лучшие годы своей жизни… – печально вздохнула пухлая хоббитянка, с укором смотря на своего – даже не думающего просыпаться, – мужа.  
Сокрушенно покачав головой, миссис Камелия Тук, а именно так звали достопочтенную хоббитянку, направилась к дверям спальни.  
– В конце концов, – пробормотала она сердито, застегивая последнюю пуговичку на рукаве платья, – он бы только мешался… от мужчин никакого толку в действительно важных делах…  
Дверь спаленки хлопнула и холмик на кровати, укрытый одеялом, размеренно и плавно то подымающийся, то опускающийся под раскатистый храп, затих. Из-под одеяла вынырнула голова щекастого рыжего хоббита с небольшими бакенбардами, что, по правде говоря, было довольно удивительно для небольшого народца. Рыжей хоббит, Бомбур Перегрин Тук, довольно посмотрел на дверь спальни.   
Бомбур Перегрин Тук, а он был весьма здравомыслящим хоббитом, больше всего в жизни ценил спокойствие и вкусную еду. А еще он был довольно умным мужчиной и никогда не спорил с женой. Если жена, что-то хотела сделать, значит, она могла это сделать, и он не станет ей мешать. Женщина всегда знает, как правильнее… даже если мужчина думает иначе. Сие правило его не раз выручало.   
Вторым правилом в семейной жизни было – не перечить жене. И не надо думать, что мистер Бомбур Тук был под пятой своей дражайшей половины! О, нет, совершенно точно нет! Но он был за мир в доме… а то от скандалов и похудеть можно!  
— Пошевеливайтесь! Живо! – донесся до уважаемого хоббита голос его супруги. – Сегодня все должно быть И-ДЕ-АЛЬ-НО!  
Хоббит хмыкнул и достал из-под кровати большую тарелку пирожков с мясом, укрытых белоснежной салфеткой. Закусив ими, он вновь укрылся под одеялом. Можно было еще немного поспать… если уж все должно быть идеально… а к праздничному столу его уж точно разбудят…

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

— Каков подлец… каков мерзавец! – Лобелия Саквиль-Бэггинс, а вернее уже просто Бэггинс, шипя сквозь зубы, штурмовала пони.  
Многочисленные юбки с кружевными оборочками данному делу весьма мешали. Бедное животное (и это не вновь-мисс-Бэггинс) нервно дергало ушами на очередное шипение и поползновение на свою спину. Наконец, пыхтя и отдуваясь, хоббитянка вползла в седло пони. Аккуратно, насколько это было возможно, расправила юбки, вернула на место выбившийся из прически локон, и решительно раскрыла желтый зонтик над своей головой.   
— Пошел! Но! – скомандовала мисс Лобелия Бэггинс, и пони послушно, чуть испуганно прижимая уши, потрусил прочь от норы по узкой дороге поселения хоббитов.  
Хоббиты, соседи и дальние родственники, полные недоумения, провожали ее вслед потрясенными взорами. И было отчего! ЛОБЕЛИЯ БЭГГИНС-БЫВШАЯ-САКВИЛЬ ВЕРХОМ НА ПОНИ КУДА-ТО ОТПРАВИЛАСЬ!  
И при этом весьма разборчиво шипела под нос:  
— Каков подлец… каков мерзавец!   
И кого конкретно она имела ввиду было совершенно не понятно!  
А Лобелия знай себе ехала прочь от родного Хоббитона верхом на пони, держа над собой ярко-желтый зонтик.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

— Роза, — веско сказал Двалин, проникновенно смотря на Торина. – Ты подаришь ей розу.  
— Да, розу,— подтвердил его друг, придирчиво рассматривая вышеназванную «розу».  
— Кованую розу, — придирчиво заметил Двалин, не понимая выбора подарка. — На кой?!  
В ответ друг только плечами пожал.  
— Мне сказали, что для девушки-хоббита нет лучше подарка, чем розы.  
— Так может, эта… настоящую надо? — усомнился справедливо побратим.  
— Нет, сказали любую.  
Двалин вновь подозрительно уставился на розу в руках Торина.  
— Ну, не знаю… по-моему эт перебор…  
— Сказали подарить розы, значит, подарю розу… думаю, эта нескольких живых стоит, — резонно отвечал Торин, и аккуратно уложил кованую розу на синюю подушечку в шкатулке.   
— Эт точно, — согласился Двалин. — Хочу посмотреть, как ты ее дарить станешь.  
— Тебя не приглашали.   
— А когда это меня останавливало? И я не оставлю тебя одного с этими странными хоббитами!  
Торин насмешливо посмотрел на него.  
— Ты боишься, что меня «обидят» хоббиты? — с улыбкой спросил он.  
Двалин важно кивнул.  
— Самый страшный зверь… хомяк.  
Торин только хмыкнул на это. Переубеждать Двалина было делом гиблым. Если уж тот, что втемяшил в голову… легче было смириться.  
На день рождения Бианки Бэггинс они отправились вдвоем.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

— Милли! Какая же ты красивая!  
Бофур смотрел на нее восхищенными глазами, и улыбался, сияя как солнечный луч. Девушке всегда было удивительно это – темноглазый, с черными кудряшками, и смуглый лицом… но стоило ему улыбнуться… и Милли пропадала.   
Он был самый удивительный, самый милый, самый невозможный, самый… самый-самый.  
Значит ли это, что она влюблена? Что любит его?  
Милли смущенно опустила глаза… и сама себе ответила «да».  
— Мне кажется я буду лишней на празднике… — тихо сказала она.  
— Что ты такое говоришь! Конечно, нет! — тут же горячо заверил ее Бофур, подхватывая под ручку. — Вот увидишь, ты всем понравишься! И главное, тёте!  
В этом Милли сомневалась.   
Бофур всю дорогу до своего дома расписывал, какой прекрасный праздник устроила его тётя для Бианки и как он будет рад представить ее своей семье. И чем дальше, тем сильнее пугалась Милли. Куда она идет? Кто ее там ждет? Но Бофур, знай себе упрямо, тащил ее за собой, и противиться ему сил не было.   
Они были уже почти у самого дома, с гостеприимно раскрытыми дверями, когда к крыльцу подъехал пони. На пони сидела хоббитянка, держащая над собой раскрытый желтый зонтик.  
— Эй! Ты! Как там тебя, — сердито окликнула она стоящего у крыльца гнома с его товарищем. – Да, ты громила! Помоги мне слезть с этого животного!  
Лысый гном с искренним изумлением взглянул на нахалку, переглянулся с другом, и, усмехнувшись, подошел к пони. Бофур хихикнул, и притормозил, удерживая на месте и Милли.  
— Что за ужасный день! – возмущалась меж тем хоббитянка, перекидывая ногу через седло. — Нет, ну каков подлец! – гном с усмешкой подхватил ее за талию и осторожно опустил на землю. – Благодарю, — жеманно поблагодарили его мимоходом, складывая зонтик.   
Яростно отряхнув юбку, хоббитянка вскинула голову и прямо посмотрела гному в глаза.   
— Вот скажите, я чудовище?!  
— Э-э-э… — в замешательстве протянул гном.  
— А он от меня сбежал! – полным обиды голосом выдала дамочка.  
— Кто? – ошарашенно спросил гном.  
— Муж! Эта крыса!  
По лицу гнома было ясно – он окончательно запутался, кто подлец, и кто сбежал… толи крыса, толи муж. А в грудь ему настырно ткнулся пальчик.  
— Вот вы! Вот вы, стали бы сбегать от жены?! – требовательно спросили его.  
— Нет, — честно ответил гном.  
— Вот! Вот что значит мужчина! А он сбежал! Эта подлая крыса сбежала, заявив, что я чудовище! И зачем мне нужен такой муж, спрашивается?!  
— Э-э-э… — растерянно протянул в ответ гном, но тут поймал странно задумчивый, прямо оценивающий, взгляд хоббитянки и насторожился: — Что?  
— А вы… женаты? — мурлыкнула «чудовище», крючком ручки зонтика «цепляя» гнома за ворот рубахи.   
— Я?! – с откровенным ужасом спросил гном.  
Его друг, стоя всего в нескольких шагах от него явно наслаждался сценой и не думал выручать его. Бофур, хихикая, потянул за собой Милли.  
— Лобелия! – весело окликнул он хоббитянку. – Не пугай гостей Бианки! Отто все же сбежал от тебя?   
Лобелия кисло скривилась в ответ на его слова.  
— Ну, так это прекрасно! – заверил ее хоббит. – Ты можешь вновь открыть сезон охоты!  
— Хм-м… охоты, говоришь… — и Лобелия весьма опасно, с головы до ног, оглядела гнома перед собой, который явственно занервничал, стоило хоббитянке задержаться взором чуть ниже его пояса. – Пожалуй…  
— Ик! – нервно сглотнул гном, когда дамочка решительно ухватилась за его локоть и повлекла к дверям.   
— Так как ваше имя? – замурчала она. — У такого мужчины, как вы, и имя верно особое…  
— Двалин, меня зовут Двалин, — нервно отвечали ей.  
— Это так удачно, что вы привели с собой друга, мастер гном! – с улыбкой сказал Бофур оставшемуся у крыльца гному. — Надеюсь, он сможет занять Лобелию!  
— А я надеюсь он выживет после встречи с ней, — с широкой ухмылкой сказал Торин. – Вижу, вы своей девушке тоже розы подарили?  
Бофур довольно кивнул, а Милли вдруг смутилась. Заколка в волосах была очень красивой с изящными розочками из нежного атласа и бархата, но… не выглядела ли Милли с этой заколкой… по-детски?  
— Ну, что? Идемте внутрь? – предложил Бофур. – Надеюсь, вы приготовили подарок Бианке?  
— Да, — коротко сказал гном, и показал шкатулку, под крышкой которой, на подушечке лежал бутон распустившейся розы… железной розы.  
И они втроем зашли в дом и очутились в самом разгаре празднества. Смех, веселые лица, громкие поздравления и целая толпа хоббитов вокруг.  
— Да здравствует именинница! – звенели в воздухе выкрики. – Многие лета!  
Милли просто потерялась в той сумятице, что царило вокруг. И гном кажется тоже чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но Бофур ухватил их за руки и повлек сквозь толпу.  
— С днем рождения, сестренка-кузина! – воскликнул он, останавливаясь у кресла, в котором сидела хорошенькая девушка-хоббит с кудряшками цвета пшеницы.  
— Спасибо, Бофур, — приятным голосом сказала виновница торжества, улыбаясь… будто не Бофуру и смотря как бы мимо… Милли запоздало вспомнила, что она слепа..  
— Я тоже хотел бы поздравить вас, — коротко сказал гном, рядом с Милли, выступая вперед.  
— Это вы! – личико хоббитянки просветлело, когда она услышала его голос. – Как я рада, что вы пришли!  
— Я не мог оскорбить вас своим отказом, — благовоспитанно отвечал гном, заслужив одобрение в глазах стоящих рядом с именинницей хоббитов. — И хотя я знаю, что в этот день принято дарить подарки гостям, я хотел бы преподнести вам сей скромный дар…  
И гном вручил Бианке шкатулку, очень бережно на миг, накрыв своими ладонями пальчики девушки. Та зарделась, смущенно опустила голову…  
— И что же… это? – прошептала она едва слышно, и, откинув крышку шкатулки, достала из неё…  
Розу. Железную розу…  
— О, Эру… — прошептала симпатичная, излишне пухлая хоббитянка зрелых лет. — Это же роза!  
Вокруг встала мертвая тишина…   
Гном напряженно огляделся, яростно сверкнул глазами на спокойно стоящего рядом с Милли Бофура и обернулся к Бианке:  
— Если мой дар оскорбил вас, вы вправе отказать мне… я не желал ставить вас в неловкое положение, — твердо сказал он.  
— Нет… я… если это не злая шутка, я… я принимаю ваше предложение, — тихо сказала в ответ девушка, подымая на него незрячие глаза.  
— Что… что… о, валар… — простонала пухлая хоббитянка, тяжело упав в кресло позади нее.  
— Ура!!! Совет да любовь! Поздравляем! – закричали со всех сторон.  
Гном растерянно оглянулся по сторонам.  
— Добро пожаловать в нашу семью, — довольно улыбаясь, сказал ему Бофур, весело подмигивая.   
Милли заподозрила неладное… она рванула Бофура за рукав и прошипела ему в лицо:  
— Что значат розы?!  
Тот невинно улыбнулся:  
— Только то, что мужчина любит свою девушку… и хочет на ней жениться.


	20. Chapter 20

Больше всего на свете Торину и Милли, хотелось одного – надрать кое-кому острые уши. Положение, в котором они очутились благодаря этому… невинному агнцу, что смотрел на них честными глазищами, было еще то, по степени неудобности. 

И девушке, и гному, было жарко под цепкими, изучающими взглядами окружающих их хоббитов, которые жадно смотрели на них, а не на жаркое на столе. А стулья, на которых они сидели, мало того что были низковаты, так и были крайне неудобными…

– Скажите, сударь, а как давно вы знакомы с Бианкой? – мило скалясь, хуже варга, спросила она кудрявая хоббитянка, поедая глазами Торина.

– Кхм! – кашлянул Торин, взглядом пообещав Бофуру всего хорошего. – Я…

– О, моя дорогая! – вмешалась тетушка Бианки. – Не смущайте нашего гостя! И, должна заметить, это весьма бестактный вопрос… не правда ли, Лобелия?

– О, вы как всегда правы, уважаемая госпожа Тук… – промурлыкала вышеназванная, томно смотря на сидящего рядом гнома. – Приличное общество придерживается определенных правил… не правда ли, уважаемый… Двалин, – с придыханием сказала она, чуть опуская ресницы.

Гном невольно подавился отбивной, которую до этого поспешно запихал в рот. По правде этому послужил не только вопрос милой дамы, но и весьма недвусмысленное прикосновение некой ножки к его ноге. И то, как эта ножка, весьма нескромно, поднялась по его ноге к весьма уязвимому месту. Гном стремительно покраснел, задыхаясь, и был благодарен всем валар, что длинная скатерть стола скрывала происходящие от чужих глаз. 

– Аг…га, – заикаясь, выговорил он. И Лобелия оскалилась еще сильнее, накручивая на палец завиток своих локонов. 

Торин недоуменно покосился на друга. С тем творилось что-то странное… не знай его, Торин бы решил, что Двалин боится хоббитянки. Но этого просто не могло быть… но ему не стоило молчать и дальше:

– Должен согласится с уважаемой Лобелией, и с глубоко уважаемой мной хозяйкой этого славного дома, – учтиво сказал он, благодаря мысленно Балина за когда-то поистине нудный рассказ о правилах вежливости, принятых в человеческих землях (и которых явно придерживались хоббиты). – Есть вопросы, которые обсуждать возможно лишь с близкими родственниками… моей невесты.

«Моей невесты» произнести было особенно трудно. И по правде Торин в этот миг чувствовал себя настоящим подлецом. Он и не подумал бы делать предложение девушке и делать подарки, которые поставили бы ее в неудобное положение, но… 

Хоббитянка, что задала ему вопрос, обиженно поджала губы.

– Подумайте, какие все воспитанные… – проворчала она.

К счастью, это бурчание не было услышано иными, а хозяйка дома призвала всех оценить явства на праздничном столе, пообещав, что они все обсудят с женихом и «милой гостьей Бофура» после празднества.

После такого обещания, у вышеназванных пропал всякий аппетит… если он вообще был.

После обильного застолья, за которым Милли и Торин так и остались голодными, все были приглашены на дворик за домом. Вокруг было множество цветов и гирлянд, а когда все вышли во двор, над головами собравшихся, высоко в ночном небе распустились с громкими хлопками красочные веера фейерверков. Заиграла музыка и были объявлены танцы. Бофур тут же ухватил за руку Милли и потащил ее танцевать, а вслед за ними потянулись другие пары. Торин, правильно оценив взгляд хозяйки дома, учтиво пригласил на танец смущенную Бианку. Он опасался, что из этой затеи ничего хорошего не выйдет и девушка не сможет выдержать этот танец. Но опасения были напрасны. Он вел ее в танце, придерживая за талию, тщательно следя за другими парами, и оберегая Бианку, а она двигалась легко и просто, изящно следуя и повторяя движения танца. И он не мог вновь восхититься ею…

И все же… танцы не очень влекли Бианку и Торина. Куда больше им обоим хотелось оказаться в каком-нибудь уединенном месте, чтобы поговорить и объясниться. Торину нравилась Бианка, да, но ему совершенно не нравилась вся эта ситуация… было в ней что-то насквозь лживое. И это коробило и оскорбляло. И его самого, и эту девушку. А Бианка, вспоминая Бофура, и чувствуя скованность гнома, начала понимать что все не просто… что все не так, и с розой не все так очевидно…

– Здесь так шумно, – тихо сказала она, когда закончился танец. – Слишком много чужого внимания… мы не могли бы прогуляться с вами по саду?

Дворик, на котором танцевали гости-хоббиты, был окружен невысокой плетенной оградой, а за ней виднелись деревья.

– С удовольствием, – сказал Торин, и повлек за собой Бианку под арку, что отделяла двор и сад.

Сад был совсем небольшим, но в нем враз стало как-то легче дышать. И стало слышно как скворчат в темной траве невидимые цикады и сверчки. Торин и Бианка молча прошли по узкой тропинке сада, чувствуя вновь неловкость друг перед другом.

– Я… должен вам признаться, – наконец выдохнул, не выдержав неловкости, Торин, останавливаясь под садовым фонариком.

– Вы не хотели дарить мне розу, я знаю… – тихо сказала в ответ Бианка, грустно улыбнувшись. – Сомневаюсь, что вы знали… что значит для хоббитов роза.

– Да… мне сказали, что это лучший подарок для девушки-хоббита. Простите, я понимаю в какое положение вас поставил.

– Нет, не просите прощения… никто… не удивится, когда узнает правду. В конце концов я… это было бы смешно…

Голос Бианки упал до едва различимого шепота и Торин помрачнел, понимая что хотела на самом деле девушка. Кто мог и в самом деле полюбить слепую девушку? Большинство калек полагают себя обузой… и от одной этой мысли стало невыносимо. 

– Бианка, послушайте… все не так, – он взял ее ладони, удерживая рядом, вглядываясь в ее лицо. – Вы удивительная. И такая красивая…

– Не надо! Прошу вас, не надо так шутить… – голос Бианки дрожал от сдерживаемых слез. Она вырвала ладони из его рук, отступая назад.

Но Торин не хотел ее отпускать, не хотел чтобы она сбежала и придумала себе что-то страшное. Ему не хотелось причинять ей боль. Но как объяснить, – чтобы она поверила! – что она нравится ему, хоть сегодня он и не думал делать ей… предложение. любые слова его показались бы сейчас ей ложью…

Что он мог ей сказать?

Мягкий, слабый свет садового фонаря падал на ее лицо, золотя кудряшки и скрадывая, делая черты лица ее ещё более тоньше, изящнее… и остренький носик, и пушистые ресницы… и зеленые глаза, блестящие от слез…

Торин наклоняется и мягко целует тонкие, мягкие губы… и Бианка замирает.

– Я бы хотел надрать уши вашему кузену, – тихо сказал Торин. – За то, что он обманом вынудил подарить вам розу… но знай я, что она значит… я бы вновь подарил ее вам. Ибо не проходило дня, чтобы я не вспоминал вас. Я никогда не любил… и не знаю каково это, любить… но знаю одно – я не хотел бы потерять вас.

И в его голосе звучало столько искренности, что Бианка… поверила.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Торин шел к дому Дис, и улыбка вновь и вновь появлялась на его лице. На сердце было легко и светло, и не хотелось думать ни о чем, кроме как о Бианке… и он совершенно забыл про Двалина. 

Подойдя к дому Дис уже глубокой ночью, Торин решил выкурить трубку, а уж потом идти в дом. Сев на крыльце, он вынул трубку из кармана кафтана и небольшой мешочек с табаком из Южного Шира. В этих местах это был лучший табак, но по мнению гнома ему не хватало крепости…

Набив трубку, он разжег ее с помощью огнива и крепко затянулся, прикрыв глаза. Ночь вокруг была тиха и спокойна, и было в удовольствие сидеть в прохладной ночи и просто курить…

– Торин… эй! Торин!... – вдруг прошипели от забора. 

Торин удивленно взглянул на забор. Над невысоким забором торчала голова Двалина, с крайне смущенной мордой лица.

– Двалин? Что ты…

– Слушай, Торин… эээ… одолжи штаны? – промямлил друг.

Торин от неожиданности подавился дымом и закашлялся.

– Что? – не веря себе, переспросил он Двалина.

– Что… что… мне это… до постоялого двора дойти надо… я это… того…

– Чего того? – вздернул тот бровь в изумлении.

– Ну, это…

– Так, постой! – Торин встал и подошел к забору. – А теперь объясни толком – что случилось? Зачем тебе… мои штаны?

Двалин еще никогда на его памяти не выглядел ТАК смущенно.

– Ну… она чудовище!

Торин тупо смотрел на Двалина ровно пару мгновений, а потом сложился пополам от смеха.

– Не смешно! Чё ты ржешь, а?! Чё ты ржешь?! Она на меня кувшин вылила! Прям на штаны, будто я в кусты не успел! Вот че делать было, а? Да я даже не понял, как мы оказались в той комнате! Снимай да снимай! Ну, я снял… а она… Торин, хорош, а?! ХВАТИТ РЖАТЬ!

– А как же ты… – давя смех, выговорил Торин. – Без штанов?

Двалин смущенно что-то пробурчал под нос.

– Что? – переспросил Торин.

Двалин сердито зыркнул на него.

– Схватил что попалось и в окно!... а это… ее юбкой оказалось…

Мгновение тишины…

– ТОРИН!!! ХВАТИТ РЖАТЬ!!


	21. Chapter 21

Нэд-мыловар хмуро сидел за столом, прижимая к фингалу под правым глазом мокрую тряпку. Как же быстро кончились деньги! Десять золотых и пятнадцать серебряных монет с медяками! Было обидно до самых печенок. Ведь всего-то пару-тройку дней покутил в трактирах! В кои-то веки за свою жизнь пожил пару дней в свое удовольствие! Ну, погулял-то по правде чуть больше недели… но ведь он заслужил! Сколько лет трудился не покладая рук, горбатился… воспитывал чужого щенка! Хлеба на него не жалел! Хотя у самого детей орава, а таки этого… вышметка под забор не выкинул. Вырастил! Что же он, не заслужил пожить в свое удовольствие?!  
А деньги раз и кончились… да еще должен остался трактирщику «Ушлая рыба». И фингал поставили, ребра помяли вышибалы его… на долгую память. Вот как так вышло?! Да еще жена ходит и шипит, поедом ест, столько денег на дерьмо спустил видите ли…  
– Цыц, баба! – рявкнул Нэд, не выдерживая. – Я тут хозяин!  
– Ах, хозяин?! – взвыла дурнилой жена. – Налог чем платить будем, а?! Спиногрызам твоим сопливым обувь кто купит, а? У нас на жратву едва хватает! Хозяин, а! Гляньте на него!   
– Заткнись! Будут тебе деньги!   
– Да где ты их возьмешь, пьянь подзаборная?! – по спине Нэда с хлопком ударило грязное полотенце в руках жены. – Кого ты еще продашь, а? Этого?!   
Палец жены ткнулся в затравлено вжавшегося в стенку косого мальчишку, зло-отчаянно смотрящего на родителей.  
– Али эту соплю?! – палец ткнул в чумазую малышку-девочку, с трудом держащую на руках шестимесячного младенца.  
Продать… да нет, этих не продать… хотя Нэд с досадой думал, что вот с этих толку никакого не будет. Кому девка сопливая да косой-рябой надобен? Да и нельзя родных детей по крови продать, рабство у них в городе все одно воспрещено… а ежели кто посмеет, тот на виселицу пожалует… это до щенка-полукровки никому дела нет, а за человеческого шею подставлять неохота…  
Нэд замер. В голове мыловара смутно забрежила мысль… и он зло заулыбался.  
– Дура-то ты дура, жена, а мыслишь умно…  
– Что? – ахнула жена, а дети, вздрогнув, испуганно метнулись в сени. – Ты че удумал?!  
– Щенка верну и продам. Скажу стражи, что гном топором тебе угрожал, его силой забрал, а мы так ентово ублюдка любили-и-и! Страшно было кому сказать, а сердце-то у нас с тобой до-о-брое! Болит за вышметка… гномы-то, нелюдь поганая, обидят мальца… смекаешь, а?   
Мыловарща так и села на лавку…

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Торин с Двалином ушли вечером на день рождения некой Бианки Бэггинс, и Дис была совершенно спокойна. Развешивая выстиранное белье на веревке во дворе, она с улыбкой посматривала на сына, что высунув язык, пытался стрелять из игрушечного лука в забор. И каждая таки воткнувшаяся стрела вызывала восторженный взвизг мальчика. Самое удивительное, что у него получалось попадать туда, куда он целился. Не всегда, но все же…  
Удивительное дело… деревянный меч да топорик лежали без дела, не привлекая взгляд сына, а лук-игрушка вновь и вновь оказывался в руках её мальчика. Хотя… Кили любит все необычное, чего у других нет. Не нравится ему играть в то, во что иные играют.   
А вот Фили… Дис взглянула на приемыша Торина. Мальчик почти никогда не играл. Казалось он просто не знал, как играть… и не понимал, почему Кили так радуется, стреляя из игрушки. Вначале мальчик сидел на крылечке и смотрел на Кили, но потом ему стало скучно и он… Дис вздохнула. Радостно конечно, и хорошо, что мальчик трудолюбив, но…  
Вот и сейчас Фили был занят делом. Он сосредоточенно собирал крупные щепки у пенька, на котором Торин рубил дрова. Соберет охапку и отнесет к поленнице дров.   
Дети большую часть времени играть должны… а не работать. Жаль, что маленький Ри опять занемог, а Фили с удовольствием ходил к маленькому калеке. Даже на удивление выучил в доме Ри с десяток рун…  
Дис качнула головой, и, стряхнув рубаху Торина, набросила на веревку, закрепив прищепками. А хорошо бы и Кили начинать учить рунам…  
Она не успела додумать мысль, как во двор вошли двое стражников-людей.   
– Ага, – сказал один из них. – Это тот дом!  
– Что вам надо? – напряженно спросила Дис.  
– Она еще спрашивает! Вот же нелюдь! – зло бросил другой стражник и бросив презрительный взгляд на гномку, скривился.   
Дис замерла, испуганно думая, что ей делать. Это люди, и это их город, и ссоры с ними не нужно… но они же явно пришли не с добром…  
А первый стражник быстрым шагом пошёл к стоящему у поленнице Фили. Мальчик держал в руках охапку крупных щепок и испуганно смотрел на приблизившегося человека. Тот молниеносно схватил мальчика за руку и дернул на себя, так что Фили уронил под ноги все щепки.  
– А ну пошли! – сказал человек.   
– Отпустите ребенка! – вскрикнула Дис, бросаясь к ним.   
Но второй человек схватил ее за волосы и отшвырнул назад на землю. От боли и обиды перехватило горло…  
– Мама! – закричал Кили, бросаясь к ней.  
– Нет! Пустите! Пустите меня! – кричал Фили, пытаясь вырваться из рук стражника.  
Разозленный страж ударил мальчика, и подхватил его на руки.   
– Что вы делаете? Зачем? Отпустите его! – со слезами закричала Дис, прижимая к себе сына.  
– Убирайтесь отсюда! – взвизгнул Кили, брыкнувшись и зло сверкая глазами.  
– Нет, ну ты глянь на этих наглых тварей! – поразился тот стражник, что бросил ранее Дис на землю за волосы. – Чужих детей в наглую воруют да честным людям расправой угрожают, да еще приказывают убираться! Может и этого щенка с бабой в острог отвести, а Сэд?  
– Пусть их, – огрызнулся тот, что удерживал Фили. – Нам про гнома было сказано. Вот его надо в острог, чтобы с ним разбирались.   
Дис от страха крепче прижала к себе Кили. О Махал! Только не это… крик поднять? Соседей-гномов позвать? Перед глазами тут же встало, что тогда будет – кровь и смерть стражников. И что тогда?! Бежать из города со всех ног, а по городам человеческим пойдет слух о гномах-убийцах?! Что же делать?! Где ты, Торин?!  
– Отпустите Фили… – прошептала она, взмолившись, так и не поднявшись с земли. – Отпустите ребенка!  
– Это не твой ребенок! – был ответ. – А ну заткнись, щенок! Только брыкнись еще раз!  
По лицу Фили потекли слезы и он с отчаянием смотрел прямо на Дис, которая совершенно ничего не могла поделать.  
– Пошли в острог, щенка сдадим! – отвернулся от Дис второй стражник. – А ты…  
Он обернулся к Дис.  
– Лучше тебе и твоему щенку с его папашей убраться из города! Пошли Эд!  
И Дис ничего не оставалось, кроме как смотреть в спины уходящих людей… 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Фили почти сразу перестал сопротивляться. Горло перехватило от страха. Его вновь, вновь забрали! Забрали от госпожи Дис и… и от…   
– Папа… – прошептал он, задыхаясь от страха и боли в сердце.  
– Да вернешься ты к своему папаше! – буркнул стражник. – Надо сказать мыловарам, что мы нашли их приемыша, – сказал он, обращаясь к своему напарнику.  
Тот кивнул и почесал свой ус.  
– Ну, скажем… а толку? Капитан сказал мальца в остроге запереть до разбирательства. Поймают гнома, допросят, все порешат, а уж потом мальца к папаше-мыловару.  
– Нет! Не надо! Пустите! Пожалуйста! – закричал Фили.  
– А ну заткнись! – рявкнул на него стражник, подарив подзатыльник.  
Мальчик замолчал, глотая слезы. Он не хотел к мыловарам, не хотел! Но что он мог, что?!  
А стражника города все несли его прочь от дома гномов. Они прошли несколько улиц, свернули за угол и подойдя к высокому, серому из камня дому, вошли в него, оказавшись в полутемном с грязным дощатым полом коридоре. У стены с одной стороны стояла стойка с копьями, а с другой стороны было несколько дверей. В одну из них заглянул стражник.   
– Эй, капитан! – воскликнул он. – Мы нашли мальчишку! Еще приказы будут?  
– Заприте его в пустой камере внизу! – донеслось из комнаты. – Придет судья, допросит. А вы к патрулям, марш!   
– Есть! – ответил на голос стражник.  
Стражники прошли коридор, и спустились по лестнице вниз – в мрачный, в полутьме подвал. Крохотные у самого потолка окошки были зарешетчены и пропускали немного света, освещая устроенные у противоположной стены камеры, огороженные толстыми решетками. В одну из них с гнилой соломой втолкнули Фили. Решетка с грохотом захлопнулась и со скрипом отозвался замок. Фили, размазывая по щекам слезы, огляделся… всхлипнул, и сел у стенки на солому, уткнувшись лицом в коленки…

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

… Дис не ложилась спать, в волнении дожидаясь Торина. Она боялась оставить Кили. Не знала что делать и куда бежать. С трудом уложив Кили спать, она села у стола и в отчаяньи закрыла лицо руками. Из этого города надо было бежать. Уходить. Забирать детей и уходить прочь. Где же Торин?! Почему он так долго?  
А если его схватили? Что если он в тюрьме у людей?! Мысли обжигали ее, рождая в душе еще большую панику. А время тянулось и тянулось…  
Поздняя ночь стояла за окном, когда задремавшая поневоле Дис очнулась, вздрогнула от шума за стенами дома… испуганно распахнув глаза, она секунду вслушивалась в веселый, знакомый смех за стеной дома.  
– Торин!! – вскричала она, бросаясь к дверям.  
Вылетела за дверь и враз увидела смеющегося у забора, рядом со злым Двалином, брата.   
– Торин!!  
– Дис? Что случилось? – брат тут оборвал смех, встревожено обернувшись и ловя ее в объятия.  
– Торин, его забрали… стражники забрали Фили! Они ищут тебя! Я не знаю почему! Они сказали…  
– Что? Что они сказали, Дис?!  
– Они сказали, что Фили… что мы воруем детей и грозим расправой честным людям! Они вспоминали о мыловарах, Торин! Фили в остроге у людей…  
Торин окаменел, а в его глазах встала ярость…


	22. Chapter 22

… У Фили все стыло внутри при думах, что завтра… завтра! – он вернется к мыловарам. И все будет как прежде… 

Фили хотел бы забыть о мыловарах, о своей жизни с ними! Ничего хорошего от них он не видал… с тех пор как умерла их старшая дочь Анси.

Анси была доброй. Красивой. Она всегда защищала маленького Фили, и исхитрялась дать ему лишний кусочек хлеба или иной еды. Пока была жива Анси, мальчика большей частью просто не замечали, потому что девочка умела простыми словами постоять за себя и приемыша мыловаров. Но потом пришла корь… и из семи детей мыловаров унесла троих – добрую красавицу Анси, улыбчивого Виена и крошку Тару, что была любимицей жены мыловара. Фили тоже сильно заболел, но… выжил, и болезнь не изуродовала его, как Ланса, что окосел и чье лицо с тех пор изрыто из-за давнишних нарывов…

И с тех пор в жизни Фили не было ни одного счастливого дня… после того, как похоронили Анси и Тару, слабого и едва держащегося на ногах Фили вышвырнули из дома в холодный сарай. Мыловарща видеть его не могла – ее крошка-любимица Тара мертва, а он, мерзкий выблюдок жив! Фили помнит первую ночь, после смерти Анси… Стояла ранняя весна, снег только сошел с земли и стоял такой холод, что мальчик всю ночь протрясся от стужи, закопавшись в старое сено в сарае… и тогда он со всей остротой осознал свое полное и беспросветное сиротство. Он плакал и вновь, и вновь повторял…

– Анси… пожалуйста, вернись! Анси… Анси!

Но Анси, его защитница, не могла вернуться и утешить его… она была мертва. 

И это была только первая ночь! И сколько их было впереди…

Вопли хозяйки будили его с рассветом и целый день мальчика был заполнен трудом, оправдывающим его существование. Фили был маленького роста и не был годен для тяжелой работы, но сколько было «легкой»! Это же не трудно, отнести свинье полведра помоев, да корове запаренное с вечера зерно? Да только сам мальчик был по пояс тому ведру. И пальцы краснели от натуги, когда он с трудом тащил то зерно и помои на рассвете… и пальчикам было больно и как трудно было пересилить себя, не уронить ведро в грязь, и дотащить до кормушки… упадет – крик и ремень. Или толстая хворостина…

Это не трудно щипать траву меж рядов картошки… да только сколько тех рядов, а Фили-то один! С утра до вечера на коленках меж грядок, а все мало сделал да плохо. А раз плохо, значит не старался… зачем его кормить, такого дармоеда и лентяя?!

Легко ли это, целый день перебирать шерсть от колючек и ссора? Перетирать зерно в ступке в белую пыль-муку на хлеб? А тесто хозяйка с утра замесит… а раз так, то Фили чуть ли не ночь просидит со ступкой под навесом у сарая и будет тереть, тереть то зерно тяжелым пестиком из камня… и глаза слипаются, и руки болят, и плечи ноют… а с рассветом нести помои свинье да корове, и делать другие дела.

Не каждую ночь его заставляли перетирать зерно… хозяйка пекла разом два-три каравая хлеба. На два дня с грехом хватало. Но Фили с того хлеба хорошо ежели два-три куска видал. А так… из теплых помоев полувареной картошки выхватить, зерно запаренное за щеку сунуть… яблоко-дичок украдкой съесть.

Внутри всегда пусто, а из дома вечером несет одуряюще горячим хлебом, кашей да похлебкой... а тело ломит от переделанных дел...

А перед глазами еда! А сидишь ты в худом сарае. А есть так хочется… что дохлую мышь, притащенную котом бы съел! Да мерзко…

Зимой в дом на ночь пускали. Но не дальше дверей. Фили забивался в угол, меж лавкой и ведрами с водой, и сидел так, тихо-тихо, чтобы не прогнали… а мыловары с детьми за столом ели…

Нет хуже, чем смотреть голодным, как другие едят…

… Фили сидит во тьме, у стены камеры, и перед глазами встают картины прошлого…

– Пожалуйста… можно… можно кусочек хлеба? – шепчет Фили, обмирая от страха.

Хозяин давится куском мяса, и со злобой смотрит на мальчика.

– Хлеба захотел? Ах ты ж… тварь!

Фили затравлено пятится от вставшего из-за стола мыловара.

– Я… я… я есть хочу! Не надо!

– Жрать хочешь?! – хозяин хватает его за волосы и отшвыривает к дверям.

Фили со вскриком падает на пол, больно ударившись, а хозяин за спиной делает шаг и… Фили кувырком врезается в стену от ужасного пинка… и так больно, что перед глазами встает чернота и так больно! А на спину обрушиваются хлесткие удары ремня…

Фили сидит в темноте, и чувствует что задыхается…

Он не хочет… не хочет обратно!!

– Анси… – шепчет он и вспоминает, что ее нет. – Папа!

Но Торин, что спас его, забрал у мыловаров, он ужасно далеко!

А если навсегда?!

И из глаз Фили градом потекли слезы… 

– Пожалуйста…

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

…Судья Элэд был странным человек по мнению многих. Он был высок, худощав, носил короткую стрижку и не имел бороды. Совсем. Кожа на лице была гладка, как у женщины… и ходили слухи, что у него в родне были хоббиты. 

Впрочем, слухи, это слухи… и правды в них…

Кое-кто уверял шепотком, что судья-то… женщина.

Но это была дичь. Женщина лишена мужского разумения, и стать судьей! Женщина, что носит мужскую одежду?! Да и где же видано, чтобы женщина носила меч?! И умела им пользоваться?! Однажды ночью на судью напали – разбойники сослепу верно спутали со с кем иным, – и двое из них жизнью за то заплатили. Разве женщина то смогла бы?!

И все же… странным человеком был судья Элэд! В глухих, под самое горло застегнутых кафтанах-мантиях, с холодными, почти стальными, серыми глазами…

Капитан пограничного Бри стоял перед столом навытяжку, и почтительно-завороженно смотрел на длинное перо, что со скрипом изящно выводило на изжелтом пергаменте вязь букв-рун на всеобщем. Длинные пальцы, что удерживали перо и уверенно его направляли, казались излишне сухими и тонкими. А еще… капитан вдруг устыдился своих рук. Грубых, широких, мозолистых, своих грязных ногтей… тогда как ногти на руках судьи были чисты и аккуратны.

Сразу видно благородного…

Судья Элэд резким росчерком поставил в конце пергамента завитушку и поставил перо в чернильницу. Молча, так и не обратив своего взора на еле дышащего капитана, он подхватил из шкатулки тонкого песка щепотью и посыпал оным лист. Стряхнув лист от песка, и свернув в свиток, церемонно обвязал лентой.

И только тогда обратил свой взор на капитана, оставив свиток лежать перед собой.

– Итак, капитан…

В этот миг раздался шум и грохот, что заставило судью замолчать.

– Я требую вернуть мне сына!! – послышался чей-то рык, доносящийся с первого этажа острога.

Судья Элэд изящно поднял бровь, усмехнулся уголками тонких губ, и легко встал из кресла. Капитан, что было дернулся на шум и рык, и было схватился за эфес меча, был остановлен взмахом ладони, и был вынужден следовать за прямой спиной судьи.

Судья, оставаясь совершенно спокойным, вышел из комнаты и стал спускаться по лестнице.

– Гномы огонь, а люди ветер… – вдруг сказал судья, останавливаясь на середине лестницы. 

Капитан остановился на верхней ступеньки и выглянул из-за его плеча. Внизу замерли четверо. Трое стражников явно потерпели крах перед двумя гномами. Можный лысый гном с двумя топорами, стоял, приставив лезвия топоров к беззащитным шеям двоих стражников, сидящих у противоположных стен… и казалось последние боялись вздохнуть. Третий же был прижат к стене черноволосым гномом, что в ярости смотрел на судью, продолжая однако угрожать мечом стражнику.

Мгновение тишины…

– Что за бред?! – резанул тишину грубый голос лысого гнома. 

– Я требую!... – одновременно с ним прорычал второй.

– Оставьте стражников и идите за мной, – ровно отвечал на это судья, нисколько не взволновавшись. Он обернулся к капитану и велел, будто забыл о гномах за спиной, что быстро переглянулись и… отпустили стражников, которые тут же отползли от них: – Привидите мыловара, а затем мальчика.

– Но судья!...

– Исполняйте. А вы, господа, прошу за мной в кабинет.

И больше не обращая внимая на капитана, судья прошел мимо капитана, а гномы нехотя убрав за спину топоры и спрятав меч в ножны, последовали за ним.

– Прошу садиться, – сухо поведя ладонью в сторону двух деревянных кресел, обитых дорогой тканью, предложил гномам судья, и резко развернувшись, так что полы длинного кафтана хлестнули по его ногам, сев за свой стол.

– Верните мне сына и мы сей же миг уйдем! – отрезал на это синеглазый, черноволосый гном.

– Для начала представьтесь, – спокойно отвечал судья.

Гном яростно смерил невозмутимого человека взглядом и в его глазах мелькнуло что-то вроде уважения. Но потом он моргнул, и на лице мелькнуло странное недоумение… но гном смог совладать с собой, выпрямился и представился:

– Я Торин, сын Трайна, – своего спутника, вставшего с угрюмым видом за его плечом, он не представил. 

– Судья Элэд к вашим услугам, – чуть склонил голову человек. – А теперь к делу. По городу пронесся слух, что гномы крадут детей…

– Это ложь! – яростно отверг это гном.

– Верно. И вы, и я, это знаем, – кивнул спокойно судья, и Торин напряженно посмотрел на странного человека перед ним… который казался… 

– Но как в этом убедить город? – мягко сказал человек. – Мыловар этой ночью был допрошен мной лично… и дело прояснилось. Осталась чистая малость…

Раздался стук в дверь кабинета и судья приказал:

– Ввести его!

В открывшуюся дверь вошли двое – стражник, втолкнувший впереди себя долговязого, бедно и неопрятно одетого мужчину. Человек, выглядевший испуганно, глянул на гномов и брякнул:

– Это гномы украли мальчишку! Я правду говорю!

– Да я тебя… – прогудел лысый гном, сделав шаг к нему.

– Спокойно, – велел судья, и гном бросив на судью хмурый взгляд, нехотя остановился.

Судья же обернулся к мыловару.

– Нэд, вы будете отвечать на мои вопросы, вам понятно? – мыловар кивнул. – Итак, вы уверяете, что взяли на воспитание ребенка-гнома?

– Да, только он не гном! Фиг его знает, кто он! – затарахтел мыловар. – Шлюха, что у врат померла, мало ли с кем…

Мыловар заткнулся, стоило судье сделать ему знак замолчать.

– Таким образом, вы взяли в дом мальчика-сироту? Не зная кто он? – мужчина закивал. – И растили его в любви и заботе, не «жалея хлеба», как вы выразились?

Нэд вновь закивал, приободренный.

– А как же! Со своими детьми растили! 

– Что же… значит, он будет рад вас видеть, – сухо сказал судья, и в дверь вновь постучали: – Входите! 

Дверь открылась и в кабинет судьи вступил еще один стражник, ведя за руку заплаканного и чумазого Фили. Мальчик только взглянул на Нэда и затрясся от страха, а затем он увидел черноволосого Торина и, отчаянно вскрикнув, рванулся, вырвался из хватки стражника, и бросился к гному:

– Папа!!

Гном подхватил мальчика на руки.

– Папа…

Судья перевел взор на мыловара, и стужа застыла в его серых глазах.

– Значит, любили и растили… а ребенок зовет отцом «похитителя»? В руки бросается, а при одном взгляде на вас трясется? – вкрадчиво спросил он. 

Нэд побелел, поняв, что попал…

– Я вижу, вы лгали во всем, от начала, – тихо продолжил судья. – Более того, вы не просто лгали, но пытались оболгать и разжечь вражду между людьми и гномами… прикрываясь ребенком, которого желали продать по заявлению купца, уважаемого Ринора!

– Не-е-ет-нет! – затряс головой мыловар.

– Увести! Этого… – велел судья. – За ложь перед «держателем закона» выдать ему пять плетей на рассвете на главной площади. За разжигание розни – десять, за попытка продать ребенка…

Мыловар взвыл и повалился на колени.

– Не-е-т! Я не хотел! Нет!

– Повесить, с оглашением преступления, – жестко отчеканил судья.

Стража подхватила мыловара, заломив ему руки.

– НЕТ! НЕТ! ПРОШУ ВАС, НЕТ!

Мыловара выволокли из кабинета и судья повернулся к гномам, вновь став внешне совершенно спокойным.

– Прошу прощения за произошедшие. Я пригласил вас сюда с одной целью – дабы вы убедились, что этот… человек… понесет заслуженное им наказание. 

Торин сухо кивнул.

– Рад видеть достойного человека и разумного судью, – сказал он ровно. – Даже если это…

Судья поднял руку, останавливая Торина и легко улыбнувшись.

– Вы умны, и внимательны, но… разрешите это останется секретом.

– Хорошо, – усмехнулся гном. – Прощайте.

Судья проводил взглядом гномов, вышедших из кабинета, а после подошел к окну. Вскоре он увидел их, выходящих из острога… и маленький мальчик по прежнему был на руках Торина, сына Трайна…


	23. Chapter 23

– Напомни мне еще раз… почему я здесь?  
Высокий старик в сером длинном плаще и в остроконечной шляпе склонил голову, лукаво посмотрев на своего спутника. Высокий, черноволосый, с чуть грубоватыми чертами лица и с заостренными ушами мужчина, в данный момент с непередаваемым выражением лица смотрел на человеческий город перед собой. Серый конь с шелковистой гривой, грациозно поцокивал своими подковками по разбитой мостовой Бри и вслед ему, и его хозяина, с восхищением и завистью оглядывались все мальчишки и мужчины. Почти все…  
Но Элронда это не трогало. В этот момент он пытался понять – что он здесь забыл?   
И он новь многозначительно посмотрел на мага.  
– Тебя одолела скука, и ты решил немного проводить друга, – благодушно заявил на этот взгляд Гэндальф Серый.  
– Хм… – многозначительно «ответствовал» на это Элронд Полуэльф, лорд Ривенделла. – Скажи, Гэндальф… друг мой много… мудрый, а с каких пор «немного проводить» равняется «проехать» до ближайшего человеческого городка… а не до границ Последнего Приюта?  
– Понятия не имею, – честно ответствовал маг, невинно попыхивая трубкой в зубах. – Лесные тропы так коварны… мы только были там… и вот мы здесь. А раз мы здесь, то почему бы не посетить сей славный город?  
Элронд лишь укоризненно качнул головой.  
– Ну, а если по правде… ты проиграл мне в шахматы и должен одно желание, – признался Серый Маг.  
– И это желание, посетить этот город? – попытался «догадаться» Элронд о сути желания Митрандира.  
– Не совсем. Я бы хотел помочь одной милой девочке… что потеряла зрение после пожара. Ты прекрасный целитель, и если бы вы, друг мой…  
– Гэндальф, – устало вздохнул Элронд. – Ты мог привезти ее в Ривенделл. Последний Приют открыт для всех, и никто бы не возражал. И тем более я.  
– Хоббиты не любят путешествий, а слепые хоббиты еще менее к ним склонны. Бианка особенная девушка, не спорю, но в ее состоянии я бы не хотел ее принуждать к опасному походу… а земли до Ривенделла не особо спокойны, – миролюбиво возразил маг своему спутнику. – Элронд, когда в последний раз ты покидал долину? Ты спрятался в ней, а мир за ее пределами меняется… неужели ты не хочешь вновь увидеть человеческие земли, вспомнить дни, когда ты был молод…  
– Гэндальф, я эльф… если ты не забыл, – с легкой улыбкой сказал Элронд. – Я был молод тысячи лет назад… и даже сейчас старость никогда меня не коснется. И не стоило менять тропы, применяя свою силу. Довольно было просто попросить. Где живет это бедное дитя? Если я смогу ей помочь, я сделаю это.  
Волшебник явно был рад слышать такие слова.  
– Прости мне мое лукавство, я был не прав, – повинился он. – Она живет у своих родственников здесь, это недалеко…  
Элронд Полуэльф кивнул, но не ответил. В этот миг его отвлекло появление гномов. На главную, самую широкую улицу, что вела к Вратам городка, показалась вереница из повозок и пони, на которых сидели гномы. И впереди всех на черном пони ехал черноволосый гном с синими глазами, а в седле, впереди него сидел золотоволосый мальчик. Эльфы отличаются прекрасным зрением, но Элронд не мог поверить своим глазам. Он видел многих гномов, но никогда не встречал светловолосых. Ребенок в седле явно принадлежал подгорному племени… и было в нем нечто странное… не только волосы. Элронд остановил коня, якобы не желая мешать процессии, но сам просто впился жадным взором в ребенка.   
Чем ближе была процессия, тем мрачнее был ее предводитель. В один миг взоры полуэльфа и гнома скрестились, и Элронд удивленно взметнул брови вверх. В глазах гнома жила ничем незамутненная ненависть и эта ненависть была направлена на него.  
Гном просто обжег его своим взглядом, а потом демонстративно проехал мимо с гордо поднятой головой, и все его существо дышало презрением…  
– Элронд? – негромко окликнул его маг.  
– Этот гном… кажется ненавидит меня, – тихо отвечал Полуэльф. – Только за что? Я не помню его и не помню ссор с его народом.  
Митрандир посмотрел вслед гномам и чуть пожал плечами.  
– Гномы не забывают обид. Их память может сравниться с бессмертием эльфов. А этот гном имеет причины ненавидеть эльфов. Это Торин Дубощит, сын Трайна и внук Трора, Короля-Под-Горой. Ты знаешь, что стало с царством гномов.  
– Да, дракон… – Элронд помрачнел. – Творение Тьмы… благодарение валар, его пламя не коснулось Лихолесья и его жителей.  
– Верно, не коснулось, – ворчливо проговорил маг, и двое вновь поехали по улице города Бри. – Зато коснулось Дэйла и Эребора. Множество жизней оборвалось в тот день, а кто выжил… не получили ни помощи, ни сочувствия от его величества Трандуила.  
Маг сердито пыхнул трубкой, а Элронд помрачнел. Трандуил был высокомерен и равнодушен. Даже эльфы и владыки Ривенделла и Лориэна не могли назвать его грубо говоря «приятным»… слишком тяжел был его нрав. И то, что он не помог выжившим под пламенем дракона Элронда не удивило. Скорее раздосадовало. Смертных много и Средиземье принадлежит им. Эльфы лишь живут здесь до поры, когда придет час возвращения в истинный их дом – Валинор. А потому не стоит чинить обиды и ссоры между смертными и бессмертными. Все же, несмотря на свое «бессмертие», эльфы могут познать касание Смерти… и открыть глаза вновь на благословенных берегах. Но даже касание Смерти отбирает многое, и никто из эльфов не стремился встретить смерть…  
Элронд с досадой качнул головой. Его мысли должны быть не о том. И гномы…  
– В произошедшем нет моей вины, но смертные редко смотрят в лицо правде, – сказал он хмуро. – Едем, Гэндальф!   
Элронд Полуэльф поторопил коня, выбрасывая из головы гнома и необыкновенного ребенка подгорного племени. О гномах он подумает позже. Ошибку Трандуила придется решать ему. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Бофур хотел одного – провалиться сквозь пол!  
– Тётушка! – простонал он, но тётя даже внимания не обратила на него.  
Еще бы! Она ведь показывала Милли его детский альбом!  
– А вот здесь он совсем кроха! – тыкала пальцем в альбом тётя, и Милли умиленно улыбалась.  
– Ой, какой хорошенький! Такой маленький… такой карапузик голенький!  
Бофур тихо взвыл, сползая с кресла.  
– Тётя…  
Ноль внимания к его страданиям!  
– Ой, а это кто? Какая девочка!  
Девочка?  
– Да нет же! – возразила тётушка. – Это Бофур! Он здесь просто в такой длинной рубашечке с кружавочками! Но она чуть задирается и вот, видишь, такая маленькая пиписочка…  
С задушенным воплем Бофур вскочил и метнулся к тёте, отымать унизительный компромат. Но вырвать альбом из рук тёти было невозможно, и он с несчастными взвизгами и мольбами приплясывал вокруг двух мучительниц, с удовольствием обсуждающих вид его «маленьких булочек»…  
Дядюшка с весельем наблюдал за его плясками, деловито поедая с блюдечка кексы. Лобелия, сидящая в этой же комнате, в этот момент любовно, с прилежанием, чинила чьи-то штаны. Она очень странно улыбалась своим думам, не отвлекаясь на визги Бофура и восторженные возгласы Милли и Тётушки. Штаны в ее руках были из кожи и длинной явно намекали, что их хозяин не был хоббитом. Впрочем, хоббиты не носят кожаных штанов. Мистер Тук подумал, что такие он бы тоже не надел… особенно после того, как их починкой занялась внучатая племянница Лобелия Бэггинс.  
И только Бианка грустно сидела у окна и держала в руках незаконченное вязание…  
Длинь-делинь! Дверной колокольчик громко звязкнул, и по коридору мимо дверей гостиной быстро прошла служанка Пенни.  
– Добрый день, сударь! – послышался голос Пенни. – Что вам угодно?  
– Мне и моему другу угодно видеть Бианку Бэггинс, – отвечал ей чей-то голос.  
– Гэндальф! – удивленно вскинулась Бианка.   
Вскоре вышеозначенный Гэндальф (а его знали все хоббиты из семейства Тук) и его друг были приглашены в дом и препровождены в гостиную, где были усажены на мягкие кресла. Но кресла были хоббичьи, а значит низковаты, и колени гостей (что оба были из Громадин) весьма смущающе торчали вверх. Бофур даже про себя немного позлорадствовал нелепому виду гостей. Но потом он весьма разумно предпочел тихонько сбежать из гостиной вместе с ненавистным альбомом. Его следовало хорошенько припрятать…   
Когда Бофур, весьма собой довольный, вернулся, то обнаружил, что один из гостей – высокий, черноволосый с острыми-такими-ушами положил руки на голову Бианки. Некоторое время он не отнимал рук, смотря стеклянными глазами на Бианку, а потом закрыл ладонью глаза Бианки и негромко-плавно, тянуче заговорил на неведомом языке… голос гостя завораживал и Бофур очнулся только когда он прекратил говорить. Хоббит успел заметить (а может ему показалось) странное свечение ладони гостя… но через миг его не было, а гость отнял ладонь от глаз Бианки.  
Та моргнула, растерянно обвела взглядом всех в гостиной…  
– Я… я вижу…  
– Я рад, что смог помочь, – мягко сказал черноволосый-с-длинными-такими-ушами.  
– Бианка, счастье-то какое! – вскричала тётушка, обнимая девушку. – Спасибо, спасибо вам, сударь!  
Пухлая хоббитянка подлетела к эльфу, и… обхватив ладонями его щеки смачно поцеловала в обе щеки.  
Черноволосый шокировано отпрянул, а Гэндальф весело рассмеялся.  
– Не стоит… что вы… какие благодарности, – пробормотал гость нервно.  
Бофур его ой как понимал… тётушка она такая…  
– Ну, вот теперь можно и о свадьбе подумать! – заявила в это мгновение растерянности и радости Лобелия, и тетушка согласно закивала. – Теперь этот гном точно на тебе, Бианка, женится!   
– Гном? – переспросил Гэндальф. – Какой гном?  
– Его зовут Торин, сын Трайна,– смущенно сказала Бианка. – Он сделал мне предложение…  
– О-у… – растерянно сказал на это маг.  
– Что? – спросил черноволосый. – Тогда почему он уехал?  
– Как уехал?! – в голос воскликнули все, кроме Бианки, потрясенно-неверяще посмотревшей на черноволосого.  
Маг о-о-очень странно посмотрел на смутившегося черноволосого.  
– Когда… когда он уехал?! – возмущенно спросила Лобелия.  
– Мы видели его и остальных гномов, когда въехали в город… кажется, их было около пятидесяти…  
Все потрясенно замерли…  
– Вот подлец! – в ярости воскликнула Лобелия. – Мерзавец! Нет, ну каков подлец, а! Бианка, не волнуйся! Ну и что? Найдем получше некоторых!  
– Нет… не надо… никого искать… – отвечала бесцветно Бианка, и, зябко обхватив плечи, вышла из гостиной мимо Бофура.  
Гости поспешно откланялись, а Бофур никак не мог поверить в произошедщее… Бианка вновь видит… счастье, правда?! А гном уехал! Почему?! Почему, ведь она нравилась ему!!  
Бофур сжал кулаки и метнулся в конюшню. Он оседлает пони, догонит этого и все, все ему выскажет!! Как он мог так с Бианкой, а?! Пусть объяснится почему уехал и так поступил!  
А вдруг он поехал ненадолго и вернется? И они зря расстроились? И Бианка зря расстроилась?  
Он должен это выяснить!  
Он влетел на конюшню за домом и… шокировано затормозил.  
Его любимого пони не было в стойле! А Бианка стояла перед ним…  
– А… а где пони?! – потерянно спросил он, тыкая пальцем в открытое стойло.  
– Лобелия ускакала… за гномами, – рассеяно отвечала Бианка.  
– На моем пони?! Почему на моем?! – тут Бофур сообразил кое-что, и покосился на Бианку. – Хм, сестренка… а тебе пони оседлать… а?  
Бианка молчала миг…  
– Бофур, пожалуйста, скорее!!

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Торин был намерен вернуться. Вот только проводит караван до безопасного места, где их встретят верные ему гномы, и он вернется назад в Бри. Там оставалась Бианка. Он не знал, как сказать сестре, что ему надо вернуться… он просто не успел ей сказать, что сделал поневоле предложение девушке из хоббитов. И что эта девушка очень ему нравиться…  
Он скажет Дис вечером, на привале. Обязательно…  
Он только подумал об этом, как откуда-то сзади до них донесся чей-то крик.  
– Сто-о-ой! – приглушенно донеслось до него.  
Торин придержал пони и оглянулся. Рядом остановился Двалин и гномы вместе с удивлением увидели в далеке пони, что галопом несся к ним.  
– Это еще кто… – проговорил Двалин и тут же задушено прохрипел: – Х-хх?! О, нет… только не она!  
Торин хотел было спросить о ком он, но вновь пристально посмотрел на скачущего к ним всадника…  
– Не может быть…  
К ним неслась Лобелия…  
Двалин нервно за озирался, явно подумывая сбежать…  
– Чем она размахивает? – недоуменно спросил Торин.  
Лобелия размахивала какой-то тряпкой и подхлестывала ей несчастного пони.  
Вскоре он узнал ответ на свой вопрос.  
Лобелия резко осадила своего пони, пылая яростью. Весь караван с любопытством глазел на хоббитянку, на нервно косящегося на нее Двалина и Торина, что вдвоем ехали позади.  
– Вы! Как вы могли! – гневно вскричала Лобелия, яростно потрясая рукой с тряпкой. – Уехать! Бросить нас! И ничего не сказать! После всего что было!!   
– Э-э-эм… прощу прощения, – попытался прервать ее Торин.  
– Нет уж, сударь! Не прощу! – заявила, сверкая глазами, Лобелия. – Я думала гномы порядочные мужчины! А они сбегают! Оставив свои штаны!  
Караван дружно поперхнулся и закашлялся.  
Двалин нервно попятился на пони. Но пони Лобелии пошло за ним… а Лобелия грозно протянула руку с «тряпкой» ему.  
– Возвращаю, сударь! Возьмите свое хозяйство!  
– Ой, мамочки… – приглушенно хрюкнул кто-то в караване.  
– Я там, – Лобелия всунула штаны в руки красного Двалина и отвернула от него носик, подозрительно шмыгнув. – Я вам там… заплатку поставила… и кружевами по краям… обшила… такими… черненькими…  
В караване уже откровенно хрюкали и очень подозрительно кашляли в кулаки и бороды, Торин изо всех сил старался «держать лицо»…  
– Э-э-э… спасибо… – проблеял Двалин.   
– Вы… я… я никогда! – хобитянка горько всхлипнула, опустив очи долу. – Не забуду вас! И ту но-о-очь…   
Двалин затравлено огляделся. Хобитянка уже всхлипывала в платочек, а караван… мужская половина приглушенно ржала, а один рыжий, со «звездной» прической, икал от смеха.  
Зато вторая половина… женская…  
Двалин гулко сглотнул. И несчастно посмотрел на Торина.  
«Спасай!» – так и читалась в его глазах.  
Торин качнул головой, усмехнулся и подъехал к Лобелии.  
– Сударыня, мы не собирались покидать вас, – твердо сказал он.  
– Д-да? – заикаясь, спросила Лобелия.  
– А? – вырвалось из Двалина.  
Торин сделал «страшные» глаза и Двалин понятливо закивал.  
– Да-да! – торопливо сказал он.  
– Обстоятельства вынудили нас проводить наших родичей в Синегорье, но мы намеревались вернуться, как только представилась бы такая возможность…  
Двалин кивал, подтверждая каждое слово, и нервно запихивал штаны в седельную сумку…  
– Мой друг, Двалин, вспоминал вас и ту ночь, когда вы встретились впервые…  
– Кх-х?!  
–… и говорил мне, что вас он не забудет никогда.  
Двалин ме-е-едленно повернул голову к Торину… в глазах его стоял немой вопрос…  
Женская половина каравана смягчилась…  
– Оу-у… – протяжно донеслось от них умиленное.  
– Правда? – тихо и с такой надеждой спросила Лобелия, что Двалин затравлено посмотрев в ее глаза… с ужасом понял – он ее не забудет.  
Ее полные надежды глаза, сияющие капельками слез при свете дня…  
Он смотрел на ее лицо, в ее глаза, на ее кудри цвета темного меда…  
Он пропал…  
– Я люблю вас… – несчастно сказал он.  
– Я тоже… вы вернётесь?  
– Сударыня, а давайте вы поедете с нами? – вдруг предложил Торин, неожиданно для самого себя.  
Но вид Двалина… это удовольствие видеть его таким… ужасно хотелось продлить.  
– Можно? Я с радостью!  
– Эй! Смотрите! Там еще кто-то скачет! – громко крикнул один из гномов каравана, и все обернулись назад с нетерпеливым любопытством.  
По пыльной дороге клубилась пыль, и еще один пони галопом скатился с холма и направился к ним. На пони сидели два всадника. Когда пони подъехал все могли рассмотреть со всем вниманием молодого хоббита с черными короткими кудряшками и золотоволосую девушку-хоббита…  
– Бианка? – не веря, спросил Торин.  
– Простите… я не могла не попытаться догнать вас, – негромко сказала девушка, смотря прямо на него… – Даже если мы больше не встретимся… мне хотелось увидеть того, кто подарил мне розу…  
– Вы… Бианка, вы видите? – изумленно и радостно спросил гном.  
Весь караван затих, и Дис среди них с Кили пристальней всех смотрели на этих двоих.  
И все забыли про Двалина и Лобелию, которая уже перебралась на его пони, сев впереди боком и обняв гнома.  
– Старый друг нашей семьи привез целителя… он смог мне помочь, – отвечала Бианка.  
– Я так рад за вас, – с чувством сказал Торин, и он правда был рад. – Теперь я могу дарить вам тысячи роз…  
Она неверяще подняла на него глаза…  
А он понял, что не хочет ее терять… даже на день.  
– Бианка, оставайтесь с нами… поедемте с нами и вашей кузиной? Я покажу вам Синегорье. Их зеленые склоны у подножия. И заснеженные вершины.   
Бианка смотрела на него…  
И сказала:  
– Я пойду на край света… с тобой.  
Торин вспыхнув от радости, порывисто обнял ее, чувствуя, как в сердце расцветает счастье…  
Он обнял ее, и счастливо обвел взглядом весь караван, и все улыбались, женщины смотрели умиленно…  
Только маленький мальчик с золотыми, пшеничными волосами потерянно смотрел на них с Бианкой… а потом сломлено опустил головенку, отворачиваясь…  
Торин потянул за собой Бианку, ведя к Фили…  
– Фили, – мягко окликнул он, положив руку на плечико мальчика.  
Мальчик поднял на него тоскливый взгляд…  
– Так это и есть ваш сын? – спросила Бианка, и присела перед мальчиком на корточки, ласково смотря на него. – Так ты и есть Фили?  
– Да… – эхом прошептал он.  
– А меня зовут Бианка… знаешь, у тебя глаза как у твоего отца. Такие же синие, как грозовое небо.   
А небо над ними, над караваном было чистым и ясным…  
И так будет всегда…


End file.
